Shinigami'nQuincy
by Enygma001
Summary: A collection of one-shots! So if you like reading about IchiIshi like me, then don't hesitate to request a theme! This is purely Ichigo and Uryu goodness! Rated M for later swearing and adult content. Kubo Tite owns Bleach not this writer!
1. I Kissed A Boy

**A/N: Please read the A/N at the bottom for more information.**

* * *

><p>I Kissed a Boy<p>

All of Ichigo's friends were hanging out on the roof top eating lunch like they always do. Keigo being the main attraction as usual with his weird stories and antics, but today he decided to make a twist of things with making Uryū the new top subject.

"Soooo Ishida, have you ever kissed a guy?"

Uryū spitted out his drink that he unfortunately decided to take a sip from because he just drenched Ichigo all over with some orange flavored juice. He stared wide-eyed at the redhead that had his mouth hanging open due to the stains in his white school shirt.

"Ishida! What the hell! You could have at least aim somewhere else! Now how the hell I'm I supposed to do with this!" said Ichigo as he held his sticky shirt away from his body with his fingertips to stop it from sticking anymore to his chest.

Everyone else looked at Ichigo wide-eyed with neither of them knowing what to say to stop Ichigo from pounding the poor bespectacled boy when he'll get his hands on him. For the mean time, Orihime was kind enough to hand him a napkin and so was Chad and watched on as Ichigo tried to clean some of the juice off. With not much success as the orange stain still stood out in his shirt.

Uryū scowled over to Ichigo as he was cleaning his shirt off. "Don't blame me, Kurosaki! Blame your fri-"

When he pointed over to where he knew Keigo was sitting at, he wasn't there anymore. Uryū looked around to see where the idiot of a friend escaped to. Orihime hesitantly pointed to the roofs door.

"Uh, Ishida-kun, he left."

Uryū looked over to the door and gave it a death glare, he stood up from the floor to go after the annoying boy but he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt and was pulled away by Ichigo. Both exited the roof top with everybody else looking at them and hoping Ichigo didn't hurt Uryū that _much_.

"Ahh! Kurosaki, let go! And where are we going?" asked a bewildered Uryū as he still was being pulled and to his annoyance, walking backwards since the redhead still had a tight grasp to the back of his school shirt.

"You're going to fix this! What else!" responded Ichigo as he kept walking to find the boy's bathroom.

Uryū continued to be pulled until he saw where they were headed to. "What! Why the bathroom? Do you somehow expect me to lick it clean or something?" he soon began to struggle, not wanting to enter the secluded bathroom to let himself be abused by the dumb redhead of a Shinigami.

"Oh no, you're going to get your ass in here and fix this mess you did, idiot!" said Ichigo as he pulled the squirming Quincy into the bathroom.

Once inside Uryū tried to escape but Ichigo quickly grabbed him by his upper arms and kept him locked in his hold as the Quincy thrashed around trying to free himself from his hold. Ichigo smirked the more Uryū tried to free himself. "What's the matter, Ishida? All I want you to do is fix the mess you did," saying it in an evil tone that froze Uryū for a second to try to reason with the redhead.

"Oh yeah, and how do you expect me to fix a stain that is bigger than my head, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's smirk widened, "by trading shirts with me."

Uryū realized that there was no point in talking himself out of this and began to thrash again in an in tempt to break from the redheads hold. "Let me go, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo began unbuttoning his struggling captive's shirt, "sure, just trade shirts with me and I'll let you go."

"The hell I'll will!" Uryū saw that Ichigo was halfway done unbuttoning his shirt and began to turn a nice shade of red that could rival Renji's hair. "Y-you insane Shinigami, release me this instant!"

"Ah-ha!" Ichigo completed on unbuttoning Uryū's shirt and turned around so he could walk backwards to secure the door with his body. Once he did that, he released the Quincy that looked mortified at what was happening in the boy's bathroom.

Uryū looked over to scream at Ichigo but stopped short when he noticed the redhead unbuttoning his own shirt. "Wha-what the hell are you doing, idiot!" closing his eyes and looking away from the insane man that was trying to remove his own shirt now.

"What's it look like, I said we were going to trade shirts, Ishida. So, whether you like it or not, I'm not going to be the one leaving school today with an orange smelling shirt." Ichigo then removed his shirt from his shoulders and noticed that his chest was sticky from the substance that he was drenched with. His tanned body also smelled like oranges but in a few moments he would have a new fresh scent to take in.

"N-no way! You've finally lost it, Kurosaki!" replied Uryū as he kept his eyes covered up with his hands. His shirt was wide open for anyone to see his bare chest. Ichigo took this time to ogle at the nice six-pack Uryū had developed but shook his head and became concentrated on the task at hand.

He walked over to the Quincy and began pulling his shirt off his shoulders, more like tying since Uryū refused to let go of his shirt without a fight which Ichigo expected. "Let go!"

"Over my dead body!"

Ichigo then got an idea on how to distract the rebelling Quincy long enough to pull the shirt away from his shoulders. He walked closer to Uryū and as expected, Uryū walked backwards trying to have some distance from his attacker. But when Uryū felt his back hit the wall, he realized that he had no escape. At this, Ichigo smirked and closed the distance that remained making the Quincy turn a deeper shade of red if that was possible. Having a naked chest up close to his naked chest made his teenage hormones go insane.

"K-Kurosaki, wha-mmpphh!"

Uryū could no longer speak any more words as his mouth was occupied at the moment with another mouth. Mainly, Ichigo's as he ferociously kissed at his mouth and brought his hands to his cheeks to keep him from escaping. Uryū, of course brought up his arms and pushed at Ichigo's shoulders to have him removed, but as soon as he felt a tongue swipe at his lips, he idiotically closed his eyes and hesitantly opened his mouth to give entrance to the persuasive tongue.

Ichigo opened one eye to see that Uryū finally gave in and when he let out a soft moan, he knew he had the Quincy were he wanted him. Distracted now, Ichigo began slightly moving backwards to remove Uryū's body from the wall and soon began to remove the opened shirt which Uryū happily obliged as he let his arms easily slip the clothing right off.

The moment Ichigo had the shirt in his grasp he decided to continue the kiss until he had Uryū out of breath. He brought one hand up to tighten on the back of Uryū's head as he grasped a handful of hair. Uryū in kind did the same as he brought one hand up and let the other one rest on Ichigo's cheek. But when they had to depart to take in a breath of air, Ichigo took his stained shirt and shoved it to Uryū's face.

Waving the clean shirt which of course belonged to Uryū, he said, "thanks for the quick fix, Ishida!" and exited the bathroom with a wide grin.

Uryū was left dumbfounded as he just realized what happened to him. "That bastard tricked me! He took my clean shirt and left me with this ruined shirt!" exclaimed Uryū as he held the shirt tightly in his grasp and then he calmed back down when he came to another conclusion. _I just kissed a boy. I just kissed a boy. I just kissed a boy…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you know this is going to be a collection of one-shots about Ichigo and Uryū. My sister started me off with a song she heard and requested to have a theme of what the title is about. SO if you have a request, theme, situation, you want to try out, I would do my best to do it justice.**

**You can either PM me or leave a review with the request you have in mind. I won't post another chapter until a request has been made( even if I did, I don't want them all to be about my sisters fantasy world alone).**

**Also, this is rated M so that means that anything goes! I really don't care how evil your mind gets or how sexual the situation is, this writer will do his best to make that into a writing on… internet!**

**So, please leave a request!**

**This request was made by my sis.**

**Theme: I kissed a boy.**


	2. Oblivious

**Theme: Oblivious**

**Inoue P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>Oblivious<p>

I like to think that I know everything that happens with my friends. And I like to make sure that I'm able to help in any way possible whether it is an externally or internally wound I would do everything in my power to help and fix it. Especially, those around me who have sacrificed their lives one too many times to help me. My friends are my pillars and the sky to my world, because every single one of them shines like a ray of light. Others more than some but I don't want to leave anyone uncounted for.

Today is another wonderful day of school and I can't wait to see my friends! Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun and my closest friend, Tatsuki-chan! They are what my world revolves around, and they each hold a special place in my heart.

But today is a bit different than other days. First off, I woke up late and barely had enough time to take a shower then when I was hurrying to get to school, I saw a poor black cat wounded in the middle of the road. I placed my bag down and went over to heal the poor thing. Once it was healed the cat gave me a quick glance and went on its way. I went over to where I left my bag and continued on my way to Karakura High School.

I realized that the bell had already ringed since all the student who usually are outside are nowhere to be found. But then I hear a strange noise behind a bush but quickly dismiss it, also because I hear a moan coming from the bush and turn a good shade of red. I run into the building and try to calm down my hot face.

Once I make it to my class room I quickly bow to sensei to forgive my lateness and she just points to my seat so we can get back to studying what she is teaching. I take a seat on my chair and pay close attention to what she is saying but for some strange reason I feel a bit uneasy like there's butterflies in my stomach. I merely put it off as not eating anything in the morning and continue with listening to the lecture.

When the bell rings to single for lunch time, I quickly go find Tatsuki-chan so that we can eat together. I find her on the roof top talking to Kurosaki-kun, well, more like scolding him as Kurosaki-kun has an annoyed look on his face while she points an accusing finger at him. He soon nods his head and walks over to sit with the guys. Before I make my way over to Tatsuki-chan, I notice that she has a sad look on her face but when she notices me she quickly smiles and waves to me. I smile back and make my way towards her.

We all sit and eat lunch with everyone else bringing their usual foods while I have my different kinds of food. I politely ask everyone if they want a bite of my food but they all wave their hands and say that they're good as they are. Kuchiki-san is nice enough to ask for something on my plate and so is Tatsiki-chan. Although, they make a weird face and quickly take a drink from their beverages.

Then, after a couple minutes went by, I looked over to where the boys were sitting at and noticed something that was very unusual. Has Ishida-kun ever sat that close to Kurosaki-kun? I always remembered him at least sitting a couple feet away from the redhead but now he's not even five feet away from him. They also look like they're sharing food, but that could be Kurosaki-kun's way of sharing food since he appears to be shoving it on to Ishida-kun's small bento.

Tatsuki-chan notices me looking over to them and waves a hand in front of my face since I seemed to zoon out again with my mouth hanging a bit open. She asks if I'm okay and I nod and go back to eating my food. But Tatsuki-chan doesn't seem convinced and she looks over to where the boys are, with that same sad look I found her with when she departed from Kurosaki-kun. I don't ask her about it and just sum it up that she's just tired.

When the bell rings to signal for everyone to return back to class, Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san, and I go to throw our lunches away and walk over to the door. We were the last ones to go through the door but before I can follow Tatsuki-chan and Kuchiki-san into the door. I look around and notice that Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun stayed behind as they stood by the rails their backs turned towards me. I want to go ask them if everything's okay but I know that if they ever need anything they'll ask me. I turn and leave them alone.

When I make it to my next class I felt like the hours went by like minutes and soon the next bell signals for everyone to move to their next class. Making my way into my class, I quickly remembered that I left my text book in my locker and ask for permission to go retrieve it. Sensei nods his head and tells me to make it quickly. I wished that today was the day that out of all of them I didn't have to forget my text book.

I walk over to my locker and retrieve my book, I then hurry back to the class but then I hear some noises coming from the bottom of the stairs. I stop my walking and try to hear what is going on, I soon hear two guys mumbling words and decide to get closer to hear what they are talking about. As soon as I can hear their voices a bit better, I realize that those voices belong to Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun.

I hide behind the corner and hold my book tightly to my chest. I know that it is wrong to eavesdrop but they have been acting weird the whole day that I say to myself that it's because I'm concern. I look from the side of the wall and see that Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun seem to be having a conversation, and they seem to be mad with each other since Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun both have their arms crossed over their chests and are not looking at each other. Then Kurosaki-kun sighs and looks over to Ishida-kun who is still not looking at him. Kurosaki-kun surprises me when he walks over to Ishida-kun and grabs his shoulders. He then begins to speak but I can't hear what he is saying but Ishida-kun finally looks at him and gives his own sigh. He pushes his glasses up and nods his head. They seem to have come to an agreement of some sort and surprise me even more.

My eyes nearly fall out of my socket at what I am seeing at the moment. Kurosaki-kun leans his face closely to Ishida-kun's, and Ishida-kun merely closes his eyes as if already expecting what is going to happen next. It seemed almost rehearsed with much experience in both parities since their lips move in sync and are holding each other close. I want to look away-I have to look away but for some reason I remain still, like I'm frozen in place and this is some weird joke on someone's part but I know deep down that it isn't.

The thing that soon get's me is how much passion both seem to be emitting in that kiss that they are sharing. Kurosaki-kun's arms move to hold Ishida-kun's waist and- if possible-bring their bodies closer to each other. Ishida-kun then raises his arms and locks them behind Kurosaki-kun's head, trying to remain as close as possible. They soon begin to moan and I distinctively remember a couple moaning that same tone when I was running to school that I heard from that bush.

My eyes soon begin to fill up with tears and I begin to leave as fast as my legs can take me. When I'm far enough I bring my hand up to cover my mouth to stop any sobbing noises coming from it. I don't know why I feel so disgusted with myself. Was it because I interrupted a sacred moment between the Shinigami and Quincy, not in presence but in spirit? I soon feel a hand touch my shoulder blade and I turn around. It's Tatsuki-chan and she has that same look that she wore when she was talking to Kurosaki-kun again. And then I realize. I soon break down and let myself be held by my best friend. My sobs being muffled by her shirt as she pats me on the back, whispering comforting words.

At that moment I knew what I had to do. It was either let my presence be known and take the battle to them or remain oblivious. I decided on the latter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was feeling a bit curious on what would happen if Inoue ever saw this so this came up. Hope you liked it.**

**Please leave a review they make me happy!**

**Kurosaki Uryuu: Glad you liked my one-shot! That's why I like writing! To make people enjoy a good story!**

**Remember you can also request for anything!**

**Note: I wrote this while listening to Fukai Mori, it seemed to put me in the mood. You should try to listen to it while reading this. It feels like a sad vibe and goes very well with the story.**


	3. Pool Party

**Requester: needlesandthread**

**Theme: Pool Party**

* * *

><p>Pool Party<p>

Rukia was reading one of her manga's when she noticed that the main characters were lounging around a large pool and seemed to be having a barbecue with lots of food. She opened her closet door and saw Ichigo on his computer.

"Ichigo, what could this be described as?" pointing with her finger at the picture that made her so curious and hungry all at once.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and saw that she was holding up a manga with a setting of a pool and food everywhere. "It's a pool party, idiot, what else? Now go away, I have other things to worry about than you're damn curiosity," Ichigo turned back his attention to his computer.

Rukia looked at the picture in thought. _Hmm, a pool party? _She then looked over to Ichigo who looked to be much tensed and not relaxed. Her eyes yet again glanced back down to the picture in her hands, this time furrowing her brows as an idea soon popped up. _Perfect._

She tossed her manga into her closet and walked over to the window, "well, I'm going out, I'll be back later," and she jumped out.

"Yeah, yeah, you do that."

* * *

><p>Rukia quickly made her way to the only place she knew she could get a pep talk and when she made it to her destination she knocked on the door and waited for it to open up to reveal a big breasted, redhead.<p>

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, what are you doing here so late in night?"

"Can I come inside?"

Orihime nodded and allowed Rukia to make her way inside her apartment. "So, is there a problem, Kuchiki-san?"

Both girls took a seat on the floor and Rukia nodded. "Yes, we have a big problem, Inoue," Orihime then began to worry and wondered if it had anything to do with Ichigo.

Orihime looked over at her with a concerned face and said, "is there anything I could do to help?"

Again, Rukia nodded. "Mm-hm, we need to have a pool party and the first thing we need to do is find a pool," determination on her face as she held her fist tightly in front of her body.

Orihime calmed back down and began to smile as she nodded her head. "Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea, but, how are we going to accomplish that if there is only two of us and no pool?"

Rukia stood up with a smirk on her face. "Who says that there are only two of us, what we need to do is get backup from our lovely friends."

Orihime also stood up and agreed with Rukia as she furiously nodded the head. "You're right; Kurosaki-kun could help us!"

Rukia shook her head. "It's a secret, so he can't know about it till we have everything planned out, okay?"

Both girls seemed to come to an agreement and began walking to the front door, but before Rukia could open the door, she turned around to look at Orihime. "Before we go, do you have duct tape?"

"Mm, yes, Kuchiki-san, do you want some?"

Rukia nodded and saw that Orihime went to go look for it. _Now, whether no one wants to help they'll have no choice but to help. It's brilliant!_

When Orihime came back with a large roll of duct tape, the two girls headed out and began walking down the streets. Orihime casually looked around and noticed something familiar with the setting they were walking by.

"Uh, Kuchiki-san, isn't this the way to Ishida-kun's apartment?"

Rukia smiled over her shoulder. "Why yes it is, Inoue. You see, if we get Ishida to agree with us then we'll have another member to add into our pool party."

Orihime looked down at the duck tape she was holding. "And if Ishida-kun doesn't agree?" concern in her voice as she eyed the duct tape in her hands.

Rukia didn't turn around to look at Orihime. "Then we'll have to take drastic measures."

The redheaded girl gulped at what could be going around in her friends mind. _Sometimes, Kuchiki-san can be very scary._

* * *

><p>When both girls were outside of Uryū's apartment, they noticed that the lights were out in his room. Orihime turned to Rukia with a sad look. "Maybe he's asleep, Kuchiki-san, so much for recruiting Ishi-what are you doing, Kuchiki-san?"<p>

Rukia was looking around the floor for something until she found it. "Ah-ha! Okay, stand back Inoue, I've been known to have a wicked throw."

Orihime quickly backed away to hide behind a lamp post and watched as Rukia took a huge rook in her small palm and start waving it around the air as she picked up speed. Then, she released the rock and it completely shattered Uryū's apartment window.

Orihime's jaw dropped at the display that Rukia just did and felt the need to runaway before someone could notice the poor girl. "K-Kuchiki-san I think you over did it! You should have tried a smaller rock."

Rukia looked dumfounded for a moment and then it finally hit her. "Oh, so the people in those soap operas used small rocks to get someone's attention?" Rukia looked over to Orihime with a wry look, "my bad."

And then they heard a door open and close as the person who was just hit with the unexpected rock in the middle of the night began to descend from the stairs with said rock and a huge bruise on his head.

"Is this your rock, Kuchiki-san?" Uryū held the rock out with his palm as he had a scowl that could perfectly match Ichigo's.

Rukia scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Sorry Ishida, we needed to get your attention somehow, though."

"Haven't you heard of knocking?"

Orihime quickly walked over to Uryū and began to heal the bruise on his head. "Sorry Ishida-kun but it was an emergency."

Uryū's eyes widen. "An emergency, why, what happened?"

Rukia gave him a sad look and wiped a theatrical tear from her face. "Oh, Ishida, it was horrible. But…"

"But what?" Uryū was getting anxious now and his voice got a slight bit louder.

"We need you to help us plan a pool party!"

Uryū looked at her in disbelief and then clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles cracked. "You mean you threw a rook into my apartment, brought me down here in the middle of the night, and worried me for a… pool party?"

Rukia sheepishly smiled. "So, does that mean you're going to help us, or not?"

When Orihime finished healing Uryū's head, his eyebrow twitched in irritation. "What do you think?" he then began walking away.

Rukia looked away and nodded. "So, that's how it's gonna be then, Inoue, the tape," she held her palm out for Orihime to hand it to her. Once she did, Rukia said, "hold him down!" and charged Uryū from behind.

"Ahhhhh! What are you doing? This is-mmmhhppp!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo quickly woke up and looked over to Rukia's closet. He got out of bed and walked over to it, softly knocking on the soft wood. "Hey, Rukia, are you okay? I thought I heard a weird sound."<p>

There was no reply for about a minute and Ichigo was about to reach out and open the closet when she finally answered.

"Of course I am you fool, now leave me alone."

Ichigo scowled. "Tch, that's the last time I worry about you," he then walked back to his bed and settled himself down to go back to sleep, throwing the covers over his body.

Rukia, on the other hand was a bit uncomfortable, since she did have a squirming Uryū trapped inside her small closet. "Damn, you take up the whole space, Ishida," she kicked his face as she tried to move around.

Uryū, on the other hand, tried to break free from the tape that was wrapped around his arms arm's but it proved to be more difficult then he thought, also, he knew that his lips were going to hurt later since he had his mouth covered up with a piece of duct tape as well.

Rukia kicked Uryū to the side so she could open the closet door by an inch to see if Ichigo fell back asleep. "I never knew that Ichigo was such a heavy sleeper. Huh, he didn't even notice when I tossed you over the window ledge onto his bed."

Uryū again squirmed but only muffled noised came out of his mouth as he shook his head from left to right. Rukia almost felt sorry for the young boy, almost. She gave a small sigh and looked over to Uryū. "You should have agreed, Ishida, but since you didn't," she shrugged her shoulders, "you have to suffer the consequences, although I do thank you for not putting up a fight. I guess you really can't hit a woman," she gave him a quick smile and then hopped down from the closet.

She began to close the closet up but then Uryū's whines began to increase in volume. She stopped closing it and then looked over to him. "Oh, you must hate tight spaces, well; I'll leave the door open just a bit. Goodnight, Ishida."

Uryū saw from the small space that the door provided, Rukia heading back to the window and hoping back down to where he knew Orihime was as well. He closed his eyes and gave a tired shook of his head. He might as well rest while Ichigo wakes up in the morning to be able to set him free.

* * *

><p>"Now what Kichiki-san? Ishida-kun didn't want to help us on our grand pool party," said Orihime as she walked side by side with the thinking Shinigami.<p>

"Hmm, it's not over yet! I still have some tricks up my shirt."

"Uh, I think you mean sleeve?"

* * *

><p>Uryū fluttered his eyes open as he saw a crack of light coming through the small crack opening of the closet. "Mmmppphh." <em>Oh, that's right; I was attack by Kuchiki-san and Inoue-san. Who knew that Kuchiki-san could play so dirty when she kicked my groin?<em>

Uryū was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard a moan escape from the redheaded young man as he stretched on his bed. He was still asleep but during the time he was sleeping, the sheets fell to the floor and his body was shown for everyone to see. _Does Kurosaki always sleep with his shirt off?_ He felt a bit jealousy coming over him since he knew that Rukia sleeps in this cramped up closet.

He shook his head of such thoughts and decided to wait a bit longer until the Shinigami awakes. So, Uryū waited, and waited, until he felt his muscles begin to cramp and decided that he should wake up the dumb Shinigami.

He moved his body closer to the door and began to smack it with his knees since Rukia also tied those up as well. It wasn't really successful since all Ichigo did was scratch as his stomach and turn his body away from him. _I swear I'm going to-_

"Mmm Ishida…"

Uryū's eyes widen and wondered if Ichigo knew that he was in the closet, but he waited for a couple of seconds to realize that he was just dreaming. _Wait. Dreaming, dreaming of me? Yeah, right._

"Ishida…"

The young Quincy's face began to turn red at the thought of Ichigo actually dreaming about him. But he quickly shook his head and decided that he was just probably having a nightmare, also, Ichigo wasn't gay so he couldn't possibly be dreaming something like _that_. Could he?

"You're so… sexy, Ishida."

Okay, now he knew that Ichigo _was_ having some perverted dream that involved the Quincy. Uryū banged the door once again and this time he used all his might. Finally, he saw Ichigo stir in his bed and began to yawn, stretching his arms over his head, as he stood up from the bed.

"Damn, who knew Ishida could be so sexy in a small nurses outfit."

Uryū knew that his face was steaming hot, and once again began to hit at the closet, which finally got Ichigo's attention as he heard footsteps coming closer to the closet.

"Rukia, what the hell are you-Ishida!" to say that Ichigo was surprised was an understatement. He looked at the tied up Quincy as he glared over to Ichigo with those blue eyes of his.

"Shit, what the hell happened to you?" Ichigo grabbed Uryū and pulled him out from the closet and carried him bridal style to set him on his bed. He quickly took off the tape that was stuck on his face and the Quincy yelped in pain.

"That hurt you idiot!"

"Whatever, but seriously, what happened to you?" he then went to go find some scissors in his drawer.

"I was attacked, what does it look like?"

Ichigo came back with some scissors and began to cut the tape around his arms. "It looks like you didn't put up much of a fight. Did an old lady attack you, Ishida?" he said mockingly to the Quincy.

"Of course not! It was Kuchiki-san and Inoue-san!"

Ichigo looked bewildered for a second. "Why would they attack you?" he then completely took off the tape that was around his arms.

"How should I know? But I think Kuchiki-san said something about a pool party?" he sat on the edge of the bed as Ichigo brought his legs to his lap.

"Huh? A pool party, you have got to be kidding me?"

Uryū furrowed his eyebrows at Ichigo accusingly. "What did you do, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo returned the frown. "What do you mean "what did I do" Ishida? Rukia must have already had this crazy idea to want to try out a damn pool party-damn! She got that damn idea from that stupid manga she was reading last night."

Uryū looked at Ichigo with a bit of disbelief. "You mean to say that she got this crazy idea from a stupid manga book?" Ichigo nodded and went to retrieve it from the closet as Uryū pulled the remaining tape from his legs.

Ichigo returned and flipped pages inside the manga to find that stupid picture. "See," he showed Uryū the picture and pointed to the pool, "she must have been curious about this that she decided that she, too, wanted a pool party."

Uryū pushed his glasses up and stood up from the bed. "Well, she can't have one of those her-"

"Hey, Ichigo!"

Ichigo and Uryū both looked at each other and then turned to the window that he had to see what the whole commotion was about. Needless to say, he didn't expect what was outside of his house.

"R-Rukia! What did you do to the back yard?" screaming in a high tone as he saw a pool filled with many Shinigami who were enjoying themselves in the clear blue water.

Rukia frowned and placed her hands on her side. "What do you think? I invited some of the Shinigami to help me set up this pool. Isn't it great! We even have Chad helping with the barbecue. Now, we get to have that pool party just like in the book!"

Ichigo clenched his fist that it turned white. "And what about the back-"

"Hey, Ichigo! Are you scared of a little water!" interrupted Renji from inside the pool as he was spinning a white volleyball on his finger, having that wide smirk on his face as if mocking Ichigo.

"You wish!" Ichigo turned to Uryū and pointed outside. "Come on, you're coming too."

Uryū struggled to stay inside the room as he was being pulled by the redheaded Shinigami. "Wait, I'm in my pajamas you idiot!"

Ichigo stopped and turned his head to look at Uryū with an irritated look. "Then just take them off! Here," he began to take off his pants and was down to his boxers.

Uryū backed away from him with a blush going across his face. "Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing, Kurosaki? Put your pants back on!"

Ichigo smirked over to Uryū and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's the matter, Ishida? Scared that I'll beat you in a game of volleyball?"

That was it, Uryū narrowed his eyes over to the confident Shinigami and began to remove his pants and shirt, Ichigo slightly turned red but narrowed his eyes at Uryū once he looked at him in the eyes. "You're on, Shinigami."

Both boys jumped from the ledge of the window and headed into the pool to join the rest of the Shinigami who were playing volleyball.

"Alright! Let's pick teams!" announced Renji as he caught the ball when Rangiku tossed it at him. "Hmm, I pick Ichigo!" he said as he pointed his finger to the redhead.

"Ha!" Ichigo moved to the other side of the pool to join Renji.

Renji looked over to Rukia. "It's your turn."

Rukia smiled and looked through her choices. "Hmm, I pick, Ishida!"

Renji looked over to the girl in bewilderment. "Why him?"

Rukia smirked over to Renji and pointed to Ichigo. "I can't have you take up all the good males, now can I?"

"Tch, whatever, it's not gonna make it difference, Rukia. So, I pick Ikkaku!"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

><p>Soon, all the teams were decided. In Rukia's team were: Uryū, Orihime, Chad and Rangiku.<p>

Renji's team had: Ichigo, Ikkaku, Byakuya and Nanoa.

Renji held the ball in his hand and was setting it up to launch. "So, the rules are if this ball hits the water then the opposing team gets the point."

"But if the ball hit's out of the water the other team gets the ball," said Ichigo.

"Let the game begin!" he launched the ball over to Rukia's side and saw that Uryū returned it back over, which Ichigo quickly dived in to send it back. Unfortunately, he didn't make it in time and the ball splashed the water before he could make it. Ichigo gagged up water and coughed some of it out.

"Ha! That's a good look on you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo grabbed the ball and tossed it over to Rukia's side, frowning at the Quincy as he mocked him. "Just you wait; I'll get you back next time."

Rukia set the ball up and tossed it over to the other side. This time, Renji made the hit and tossed it back. Orihime went for it and made in time. Ichigo then tossed it back and they kept the ball being tossed from team to team as neither let up. Byakuya graciously tossed the ball over to Rukia and she awed at his style but when she saw the ball already coming towards her, she couldn't hit in time and it smacked her on the forehead.

Byakuya waded through the water to reach Rukia as he checked her head. "Are you alright, Rukia?"

Rukia nodded and looked up to see Byakuya's eyes. "Yes, forgive me for being too slow," both gazed into the others eyes that they quickly forgot about their surroundings.

All the guys looked away from the weird display of affection from both the Kuchiki's and were interrupted when Renji growled out, "okay, both Kuchiki's out!"

Rukia glared over to Renji but got out of the water with Byakuya joining her as they made their way to a pair of beach chairs. Both took a seat and just watched on as the game continued.

The game began again and this time, Chad was setting up the ball to shoot it to the other side. Both Renji and Ichigo looked worried that Chad was going to either knock someone out or score a point for his team.

"Ichigo, get ready," whispered Renji over to the redhead.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the giant man and could feel a streak of sweat come off from the side of his face. Chad set the ball up and released the ball to the other side. Ichigo saw that the ball was going to hit outside of the pool but he quickly jumped up high and punched it back over to the other side. Uryū's eyes widen as he saw the ball coming closer to where he stood and made a dive for the ball. He made it in time and everyone's attention was on the ball that flew out of bounds.

"Out of bounds, Ishida!" said Ichigo as he saw Renji get out retrieving it. But then he looked over to where Uryū was and noticed that he didn't come back up from under the water. "Ishida!" Ichigo swam under water to where Uryū's body was and retrieved his body. Everyone looked concerned but he waved them off. "Don't' worry, I'll take him inside. You guys continue with the game."

"You sure, Ichigo," said a concerned Rukia as she saw that Ichigo was carrying Uryū like a mother would a child.

"Yeah, I'll be back." Ichigo then quickly ran into the house, and for the first time he was glad that his dad and sisters weren't at home.

He made it into his room and began pushing his palms on Uryū's chest to make him breath. "Come on, Ishida! Wake up! This isn't funny!" he kept pushing on his chest and then decided to use another method. "I swear…" Ichigo leaned in closer to Uryū's face and he licked his dry lips when he was only a breath away. He then closed his eyes and without seeing it, Uryū opened his eyes the moment he felt Ichigo's lips over his.

Uryū froze up at the feeling of the redhead's lips over his own and decided to play along as he, too, closed his eyes and let Ichigo do whatever he wanted to do. When his lips were probed by Ichigo's tongue, Uryū opened his mouth up and let his own tongue come out to play with Ichigo's. The moment Ichigo felt that appendage moving around over his tongue as it caressed it, his eyes widen. He wanted to pull away but something inside him didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. _So perfect_, he thought as he joined Uryū on the bed. He got on top of the Quincy and began to run his left hand down his leg and back up to where it met with his hips, going over the wet boxers he was wearing. Uryū in returned wrapped that leg around Ichigo's waist and locked his arms over his wet hair.

"Ichigo are yo-" Rukia stopped herself when she saw what was going on with the two boys. It seemed like neither of them knew of her presence and she walked back, closing up the door with a slight smile on her face. Rukia walked away from the room when she began to hear moans. _Those two owe me. Big time._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I forgot to mention this but if you want to have a lemon in your theme then please include it with your post or else I'll just keep it slightly T+.**

**Happy New Years to all of you out there and remember to request something! I don't mind and don't shy away from anything that you post!**

**Also, to those who requested a theme, please tell me if you enjoyed it or not, it really is important to me. I hope you like this chapter.**


	4. Board Game

**Requester: CyborgMelody **

**Theme: Board Game**

* * *

><p>Board Game: XXX<p>

Kon paced around the living room in Ichigo's body as he waited for the door to the knocked on. "What's taking so long? That damn website said that the box would arrive today and if Ichigo gets back before I get it, he's going to kick my ass!" recently, Kon has been looking through new websites on the computes ever since Rukia showed him how to use one. Who knew that there were many willing females out there to want to take part in sexual activity!

"Ahh, all the large bobbies! Just like Inoue or Rangiku-san," said Kon as he daydreamed. His face turned red from just fantasizing, but he came out of it when he heard someone knock on the door, Kon rushed over to the door and opened it up to see a mailman with a box in his hands.

"Is this-"

"Yes!" Kon quickly took the box from the man and closed the door back up. He shook the box and could hear the items inside move around. He ran up to Ichigo's room and did a happy jump since he still had the house all to himself since both Ichigo and Rukia headed out to go exterminate Hollows. Also, Ichigo's crazy dad took the kids to some weekend vacation somewhere. So, that meant that Kon was all alone in the house to try out his new toy.

He ripped opened the cardboard that was keeping him from his desire and tossed it behind him once he got rid of it. Kon's eyes shined as he looked at the black box with red streaks that had the name of XXXOPOLY running across it. He ripped off the plastic from the box and tossed it over to the discarded cardboard box as well. He then began to lift the top lid of the box and saw the board game with the included two dice, two game pieces that were red and white, fifty small chips, fifty Hot and Heavy cards, fifty Erotic Chest cards, twenty-eight property cards and a lot of paper money with symbols of handcuffs on them. "I'm in Heaven."

Kon then took all the pieces out, dice, money, cards, and the folded up board game as he moved it all to one side to go get rid of the evidence that he ever bought something so erotic. He took the cardboard box and the game's box over to the trash can, but saw that they wouldn't fit, so he began to smash both boxes as he jumped on them to make them smaller. Then he went to go find the scissors to cut the boxes into smaller pieces so that no one could ever be able to find the evidence. Once he finished, he ran back to the room and saw how beautiful the game board looked like as he unfolded it to show a four quadrant board. "Oh, man! This is pure Heaven! I can die just lookin' at it-"

"Kon!"

"I don't want to die yet!" Kon quickly folded up the board and the extra things that came with it into the only place he could think of to hide it for the moment, Ichigo's book bag, since all he had was one simple book inside, Kon started to shove all the things in there, making sure to not ruin the game or the parts that came with it as he placed it all behind Ichigo's book. He then jumped onto the bead and took out a magazine and pretended to be reading it.

"Yo, Kon, I need my body back," said Ichigo as he entered through the window with Rukia already in her body.

"Whatever," and Kon waited for Ichigo to extract his pill so that he could be placed inside his plushy body. Once Ichigo got back in his body, he took the green pill and placed it inside Kon's body.

"Ah, well, I'm going to take a nap, bye-bye," and Kon jumped into the small closet to take said nap while Ichigo looked at him suspiciously. _Since when does Kon need a nap after being inside my body?_

"Oi, Ichigo, weren't you going to go over to Ishida's apartment to ask him to help you with the homework?" said Rukia as Ichigo looked over to her like he didn't had any idea what she was talking about. "Idiot! Remember, we missed that day where we had to take notes since we had a Hollow alert. So go ask him to help you so you can come back and help me!"

Ichigo then remembered. "Oh, right! I should go then." Ichigo stood up and took his book bag that was sitting on the side of his bed. "I'll be back later!" he then rushed downstairs to the door and exited his home.

Kon came out of the closet as he heard someone slam the door. "Where did Ichigo go?"

Rukia settled herself on Ichigo's bed as she took out one of her manga's out to read. "He went over to Ishida's, why?"

Kon looked around for Ichigo's book bag and was beginning to get nervous when he couldn't find it. "Uh, did Ichigo take his bag?"

"Uh-hu."

Kon's face paled. _Oh NO! Not Four-Eyes!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo made it to the front of Uryū's apartment door and knocked on it a couple of times. He heard footsteps getting closer and stepped back as he waited for the door to open.<p>

"What do you want, Kurosaki?" said Uryū as he opened the door to the Shinigami, who scratched the back of his head.

"I need your help on the notes me, and Rukia missed."

Uryū narrowed his eyes at Ichigo but let him pass through. "Why didn't Kuchiki-san come as well?" he looked at Ichigo as he passed through the door and noticed that his attention was moving to the kitchen.

"She said that she rather wait till I get home-hey are you cooking something, it smells good," commented Ichigo as he dropped his book bag in front of Uryū's couch and walked over to the small kitchen that had a pot steaming.

Uryū frowned as Ichigo merely dropped his bag anywhere he wanted too. "Could you at least pretend that you have some manners?" and Uryū picked the discarded bag and efficiently placed it to rest on the side of the couch so that it wasn't just in a slump leaning on the couch.

* * *

><p>Ichigo placed a dirty dish into Uryū's sink and walked over to the couch. "That was good. I didn't know you could cook."<p>

Uryū pushed his glasses up and walked over to his book bag. "Thank you, but we better get started on the notes before it gets dark outside," Uryū then pulled out his journal while Ichigo went over to his bag and then he stopped short on reaching for it.

"Uh, before we start, I'm going to use the bathroom real quick. Take out my book will ya," and Ichigo walked away to search for the bathroom that he knew the Quincy had. As for Uryū, he reached for Ichigo's bag and took a seat on the couch as he opened it up.

"Huh? What's all this junk?" Uryū moved the book out of his way to see what was behind it and began to take out a folded up black board. He unfolded the board to lay it on the table in front of his couch and quickly turned red as he read the spaces on the board. _Wh-why would Kurosaki be caring something like this around? _He then looked back into Ichigo's bag and took out all the cards, dice, money, and game pieces out to see what the hell the game was about.

He placed all the objects on the table and reached for the cards that were scrambled everywhere. _Hot and Heavy? What kind of name is that?_ Uryū then began to read the black card he had in his hand, quietly. "Can you keep your composure? You must call your best friend and have a short conversation with them lasting no more than 2 minutes while your partner pleasures you," to say that Uryū was disturbed was an understatement. He reached for another card as he unceremoniously dropped the card he had on the table. This time the card was red. "Erotic Chest?" his hand slightly began to shake as he tried to read out the card. "Take a piece of clothing off your partner as sexually as possible. If they don't have any clothes on… collect $50."

By the time Ichigo came out of the bathroom, he saw that Uryū had some sort of board game set up on his table. "What the hell is that?" and then he got smacked by some red dice that the Quincy threw at him at full force, hitting him on the forehead. "What the hell was that for you insensitive jerk!"

Uryū stood up from the couch and pointed to himself, still red from reading those improper cards. "Me? An insensitive jerk? And I suppose you just thought you can come here and try some-some weird thing like that with me," pointing to the game on the table.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and looked closer to the game board set up. Just by looking at the center of the board he knew that it wasn't some harmless game. Especially, since it had a name like XXXOPOLY in big, bright words. "That's not mine! Where did _you_ get that from?" pointing at Uryū accusingly.

"It is yours, while I was getting out your damn book that atrocity caught my attention as to why you would have a game board in your bag! So, see," he looked at the redhead with a cold glare, "you didn't just come here to-to study you freak! I didn't even know you were into that kind of thing, let alone swing that way!"

Ichigo backed up and placed his hands in front of him. "Woah, woah, woah! First off, that is not mine! And second off, I don't even want to know what you're implying there you freak!"

Uryū gave a dry chuckle as he stared at Ichigo. "Oh please, you have a girl living in your closet and you never once made a move on her, and not only that, you seem to ignore any girl that usually walks their way by you trying to catch your attention."

Ichigo turned as red as Uryū was moments ago but kept his anger in his voice. "Well, excuse me for not being Kon-" Ichigo looked away and remembered that the damn plushy was acting stranger than usual as of late. _That damn bastard once asked Rukia to show him how to use a computer and then dad busted my door once because he said I used one of his cards without his permission. That bastard! _But before Ichigo could say anything, he saw how Uryū was looking at the game from the corner of his eyes with a slight blush going across his face. _I'm probably going to regret this later._ "Do, uh, you want to try it?" hoping that Uryū would say no and just pack the damn thing away and maybe burn it.

Uryū scowled over to Ichigo. "And what makes you think that I would want to try something like that?" Uryū saw that Ichigo was looking slightly relieved with what he said and must have thought that he would just throw that thing away. _Like I'll make things that simple for you, Kurosaki. _He pushed his glasses up and went to sit on the couch. "On second thought, how about we try this?" saying it in the calmest tone he could manifest at the moment, even though he knew that his voice was a bit shaky.

"What-"

"Unless, you're scared, Kurosaki."

Ichigo walked over to the other side of the table with a determined look on his face. "We'll see who's scared, Ishida."

* * *

><p>Uryū took the two pawns that came with the game and looked at them. "I'll take the white and you take the red," he then tossed Ichigo the little red pawn over to him while he kept the white one.<p>

Ichigo caught it and looked on the board where to place it. "Where do we place our pawns at anyway?"

Uryū looked at the board and eyed every single space. "Seeing as the space with the name Orgasm is the only one with an arrow I suppose that's where we should start," and he placed his pawn over the red word as Ichigo did also. "Now, seeing as I don't know how much money we should start with let's just start with two of everything."

Ichigo watched as Uryū organized the colorful money with pictures of handcuffs to their appropriate section, then he handed him the money and himself and looked at the board to see what else they needed. "What about those cards with the names, Erotic Chest and Hot and Heavy?"

Uryū looked like he was contemplating the thought of placing those on the board game or just leave those out. "I… guess we could include them," not completely sure since some of the acts that he saw were a bit uncomfortable for his taste. But nonetheless, he organized them and placed them on the board on where they needed to be.

Ichigo then looked at the remaining cards that were on the side. "I'm going to guess those are some property cards when you buy something on the board, right?"

Uryū looked confused at first and reached for them. "And how would you know that, Kurosaki, I thought you never played games like these?" the thought of Ichigo trying this with someone else infuriated the Quincy that he didn't even know why in the first place.

"Huh? Well isn't it obvious. I mean I played a board game somewhat similar to this when I was little so I thought it would make sense. Haven't you played any kind of board game when you were young?"

The Quincy looked slightly away almost in shame of not knowing something as simple as that. "I never played a board game before."

Ichigo felt slightly bad for the Quincy for never playing a game in his life that he stood up and walked over to where he was sitting. "Stand up," saying it more like an order than a suggestion. Uryū looked confused but he did what he was told. Once, he stood up, Ichigo pushed the couch back to make more room on the floor, seeing as this was some twisted sex game. He then took a seat near where the beginning of the game started with Uryū sitting across from him.

"So, I guess we roll the dice and see where we land, then?" said Ichigo as he played with the red dice on his hand.

"That would be my best guess."

Ichigo tossed the dice on the board and saw that he needed to move eight spaces forward. He took his pawn and advanced and stopped on a space that said NIBBLE NECKING. "Is there a card that has that word on it," he said as he looked over to Uryū who was looking through the property cards.

"Yes, I guess you can buy it to make it your property or… you have to do what it says on the card."

Ichigo slightly paled at the thought of nibbling on Uryū's neck, but since he didn't want to waste his money on the damn space, he had no other choice but to stick with the stupid rules of the game. Ichigo crawled over to where Uryū was sitting and turned red when he knew what Ichigo was about to do. Ichigo leaned closer to Uryū, but stopped when he wondered how long he had to do the action. "How long does the card say I have to do this?"

Uryū was slightly relived that Ichigo didn't commence and picked up the card and turned it around. "It says Time Chips which must mean how long we must stay on the act," Ichigo snorted as he already figured that much, "then it has a Sex Fee column and a Sex Time column. Oh, of course, since you don't have any time chips then the column under Time Chips that has a zero must also correspond with you having to pay the Sex Fee which is twenty dollars and do the Sex Time which is fifteen seconds long."

"What? I also have to pay and do the damn thing?" said Ichigo as he backed away from Uryū to reach his money to give him a twenty. Uryū took it and neatly placed it with his other twenties but as soon as he turned back to look at Ichigo, the redhead was already nibbling on his neck like the card had required him to do. Uryū felt slightly aroused by the act as Ichigo nibbled on his neck that he subconsciously moved his neck a little to the side to give Ichigo more room to work on. He felt a bit sad that the act was over but he knew that, that was just the tip of the ice berg and more wild act's were soon to come the more they played the game.

He cleared his throat and reached for the dice, shaking them in his hand and releasing them when he felt ready to. Uryū looked at his dice and moved his pawn three spaces forward, stopping on the space that said TONGUE TIED TERRACE. He reached for the card and read what it said, "full open mouth kiss with plenty of tongue," Uryū turned to Ichigo as he heard him choke probably on his own spit.

"What! But mine was so innocent and yours is-"

"Kurosaki, if you haven't noticed by now that this is a sex game, then you really are an idiot," said Uryū as he interrupted Ichigo before he could make a bigger fool of himself. "I guess I must return the twenty back and… do the act," Ichigo reached for the bill and saw how Uryū got closer to him then when he was nibbling on his neck. Uryū moved closer to Ichigo's face and whispered, "you better keep count," then he closed his eyes and placed his lips over the closed mouth of Ichigo's, but as soon as Ichigo felt a tongue sweep under his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and let his tongue out as Uryū began to fondle with his wet appendage. Soon, Ichigo pulled back signaling that the time was up. Uryū crawled back to his spot and placed his hands in his lap almost like he was just guilty for committing a crime. "Your turn," he whispered.

Ichigo nodded and took the dice into his hand and dropped them on the board. Taking his pawn he moved it three spaces forward and landed on the space that said MASSAGE PARLOR. He looked over to Uryū to hear what he needed to do now. "Sensuously massage your partner's neck."

Ichigo looked slightly relived that it wasn't something crazy as massage his dick or something. He then crawled behind Uryū after handing him the twenty and placed his hands on his neck. "You better keep count of this," and then began to massage Uryū's neck as sensual as he could which he must have been doing seeing as Uryū tried to hold back some moans and he sometimes accidentally let some of them out which made him turn red. Ichigo looked down to see how Uryū was copping with this massage and saw that he had his hands tightly clenching his pants. He smirked at the effect he was having on him but felt like the massage went by to quickly for his liking.

Ichigo handed Uryū the dice and he made sure to slightly brush his hands with the archers. Uryū acted like he didn't notice and just rolled the dice. Ichigo took his pawn seeing as he was closer to it now since Uryū was farther away from it and moved it three spaces forward and left it on the space that said SUCKING STREET. Uryū read the card out loud, "Suck or nibble on your partner's fingers or toes."

Ichigo was given his twenty back and watched Uryū come back closer to him and reached for his hand. "I'm going to guess that you decided on my fingers than my toes."

Uryū glared at him and began to bring Ichigo's hand closer to his mouth and began sucking on his fingers like if he was a lollipop. The Shinigami felt a blush come across his face as he watched Uryū with his eyes closed sucking away like an expert. _I wonder how that would feel on other parts of my body. _He shook his head and pulled his fingers away before his mind began to wonder around about other impropriate things.

Uryū moved back to his spot but didn't seem so uptight like he was on the first time he did his activity. Ichigo rolled the dice and moved his pawn five spaces, landing on the space that said SECOND BASE. "I think I already know what that means," he then handed him the twenty and got closer to Uryū who looked like he already knew what that meant as well. "Keep count," Ichigo then kissed Uryū on the mouth as he let his hand slide down his chest.

Uryū felt like he wanted to push Ichigo away since second base could get quite messy but that thought soon flew out the window when he felt Ichigo caressing his chest and then slowly moving it downward to the button of his pants. The kissing was also very distracting since Ichigo parted his lips with his tongue and began to wrestle with his in his own mouth. Twisting and turning like a dance that they only knew, and then Uryū brought his hand up and placed it behind Ichigo's head, messing with his hair. He lightly gasped into Ichigo's mouth when he felt him touch his cock over his pants and then whether it was fifteen seconds or not, pulled back. Both were red and panting as they began to catch their breath. Ichigo then moved back and gave Uryū the dice.

Uryū took them and rolled his dice. Ichigo moved his pawn ten spaces and saw that he landed on SECOND BASE like he did moments ago, except this time Uryū was the one who was going to initiate the act. Ichigo looked over to Uryū and saw that cute blush go across his face and handed him the twenty when he got closer to Ichigo. Uryū licked his lips and settled himself on top of Ichigo, to his surprise, and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Keep track," and that was all Ichigo heard since the young Quincy began to kiss him like he did a few moments ago but unlike him, Uryū actually opened up the redheads pants and felt his hard cock over his boxers and fondled with it for a bit. Ichigo was in pure bliss as his little companion enjoyed the attention he was receiving and let out a soft moan to show his thankfulness to the Quincy in his lap. Uryū was also enjoying the sensual act he was doing with Ichigo but was a bit sad when he felt him begin to pull away. As Uryū was moving away from the Shinigami's lap, he was surprised that he was being pulled back into said lap with Ichigo's pants still open.

"It's easier since the pawns are beginning to move farther away," said Ichigo as an excuse to have a lap full of Quincy. And Uryū knew this but just turned around with his back on Ichigo's chest. He lightly blushed but handed the man behind him the dice. Ichigo took them and rolled, reaching out with his hand to move six spaces. "Huh? Hot and Heavy?"

"You need to get one of those cards," he said pointing to the stack that where in the middle of the board. Ichigo reached for the appropriate card and turned it around to read.

"Can you keep your composure? You must call your best friend and have a short conversation with them lasting no more than 2 minutes while your partner pleasures you," Ichigo took his time to let this sink in and looked at it again in confusion. "Wait, so I have to call a friend, but who should I call?"

"Try Kuchiki-san," offered Uryū as he felt Ichigo reach for his phone that was in his pants.

Ichigo dialed the number but didn't push the send button yet. "So, you're going to pleasure me while I talk to Rukia for two whole minutes, right?"

Uryū turned around on his lap and faced him; he took his phone and hit send so that he could begin with the sexual act that the card bestowed upon him. Ichigo placed the phone over his ear and waited for Rukia to answer the phone.

"_Where the hell are you!" _

Ichigo cringed away from the phone since Rukia screamed so fucking loud, and before he could reply a normal response, he felt Uryū begin to kiss at his neck while he stroked his chest, making his response turn into a moan.

"_Ichigo? Are you okay?"_

Ichigo tried hard to regain his composure for a bit and reply back. "Y-yeah, I j-ust, umm, wanted to say th-that I-I am, ahh, going to, mmm, be a bit la-te!" Uryū bit at his neck to make sure he embarrassed himself more than he already was. He couldn't even glare at him since he knew that he had to keep this up for two _whole_ minutes.

"_Why? Is Ishida giving you problems?"_

_You have no idea. _"Yea-ahh, he's giving me a f-few pro-blems!" he leaned his head to the side to allow more room for Uryū to work on and felt him bit his neck as soon as he did while still caressing his chest. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"_Oh, well hurry up so you can give me the answers you jerk!"_

Ichigo was about to respond back but then he looked at his phone and it said that it was about to be two minutes. "Wha-whatever! Bye!" he clicked the end button and watched as Uryū finished his administrations by giving him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"I hate that card."

Uryū smirked and turned back around to roll his dice. His dice rolled a total of three and he moved his pawn to the spot that said HEAVY PETTING PLACE. Uryū was confused and reached for the instructions on the space. "Massage your partner's genitals," he paled at the thought of having to massage Ichigo in _that_ area but he wasn't going to back down from a challenge. He turned around and moved out of Ichigo's lap to move his pants a bit down since they were already unzipped and unbuttoned. Ichigo complied as he pulled them slightly down and watched as Uryū's hands began to move closer. He looked at Ichigo and said, "fifteen seconds," he then slipped his hand inside the boxers and began to massage his hard cock which made Ichigo moan and close his eyes as he threw his head back in pleasure.

Ichigo was leaning on his hands to make sure he didn't tumbled backwards while Uryū was giving him the massage of his life. Then Uryū brought his face closer to Ichigo's ear and whispered, "done," making Ichigo feel disappointed but more eager to see what else was in store for him as they continued this game.

"Damn, that was erotic," said Ichigo as he was still coming down from his high.

Uryū pocked him on the head. "It's meant to be, idiot, now roll the dice," he handed Ichigo the dice and watched as he rolled them. He saw that he rolled a total of eleven and moved his pawn to the other side of the table. "You landed on another card," Uryū reached for it and gave it to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at it and saw that it was a different type of card. "Huh, this one says Erotic Chest? Take a piece of clothing off your partner as sensually as possible. If they don't have any clothing on, collect $50," Ichigo eyed Uryū and saw that he had _too_ much clothing for his taste and was thankful that he had an excuse to remove something. "I guess I should remove something," he turned Uryū around on his lap and saw that he wanted to remove that white zipper shirt. And he had the best idea on how to remove it and also be sensual at the same time.

He leaned Uryū down to the floor and got on top of him, straddling him as he watched the Quincy blush as he waited for Ichigo to decide what piece of clothing he was going to take off. Ichigo then leaned his head closer to Uryū's chest and took the zipper in his mouth, and began to slowly unzip the unnecessary shirt. He heard Uryū gasp as he pushed his zipper down to make contact with the bare skin under it. Ichigo went back to his task and completely unzipped the shirt to show pale, milky skin. "Was that sensual enough?"

Uryū nodded and removed the shirt by pushing it off his shoulders. "Now this is unfair, but I'll get you back later. It's my turn anyway," he grabbed the dice but when he rolled it, he was pulled back to Ichigo's lap. He glared at him and then looked back to the board to see how many spaces he needed to move. He reached across the board and moved three spaces, landing on a Hot and Heavy space. "Well, this is worthless," said Uryū as he looked the card over.

"What's it say?"

"Red Light Party. Move your piece to the nearest, unowned, red light district. You may purchase it for 50% off."

Ichigo nodded in mile disappointment. "Yeah, it is worthless, but you still got to move your pawn to the nearest at least."

Uryū moved it a couple steps forward and gave the dice over to Ichigo as he rolled them. He rolled a five and watched as Uryū moved his pawn for him, making him land on a picture with a girl and a pole. "What the-"

Uryū smirked at the description that Ichigo needed to do. "Told you I would get you back later. The description says that: remove clothing or pay fifty-but if you pay fifty I'll personally shoot your hand," saying it when he saw Ichigo's fingers moving over to his fifty that he had.

Ichigo sighed and got up. "I guess it's fair, but how much clothing do I have to remove?" he said while pulling his shirt over his head.

"It doesn't say how much but I'm guessing all of it-"

"All of it! But-"

Ichigo stopped talking when he saw Uryū's hands coming up to summon up his bow. "Fine, just keep that damn thing away from me," Uryū smirked and saw Ichigo as he began to remove all traces of clothing. His shirt was already off leaving him bare from the waist up, but he still had the bottom portion to remove. Ichigo toed his shoes off and began to pull his pants down; he looked over to Uryū when he was just wearing his boxers. "I'm keeping these," Uryū nodded and looked away.

"Fine, just sit back down," and that's what Ichigo did as he sat next to Uryū in only his boxers. Uryū then reached for the dice and rolled them to show a sum of eight which are the spaces he moved. He reached for an Erotic Chest card and read it out loud. "Make a porn video online," Uryū looked over to Ichigo and both were bright red. "Um, this doesn't count. I don't have any sort of camera or computer."

Ichigo nodded and reached for the dice. "Uh, yeah, let's just skip that one and move on," while Ichigo was shaking the dice in his hand his thoughts got dirty as he tried to picture a moaning Uryū under him that he forgot to drop the dice.

"Kurosaki!"

"What!" and Ichigo dropped the dice to show a measly sum of three. "Oh great, now that's a poor throw," but he still moved his pawn to the space that said FIRST KISS. "I think we're a bit ahead of that first kiss," but Uryū still went over to look for the card in the property stack.

"Gentle kisses with your partner, no tongue allowed."

Ichigo grabbed Uryū's hand and brought him closer, "we're definitely ahead of that," but still kissed him, and Uryū closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss more. It was sad that the kiss didn't allow tongue but the fifteen seconds were done before anything heavy could happen. "Roll."

Uryū slightly pushed at Ichigo for ordering him around but still went over to roll the dice. Moving his pawn, he saw that it landed on the space that said RODEO RIDE. He reached for the card and his eyes widen at the description. "I-I have to ri-"

"Come on, I can't hear you," complained Ichigo to the low voice Uryū was making.

"It says that the male partner lies down on his back while the female mounts him facing toward him and inserts his penis into her vagina."

Ichigo looked pale at the thought of Uryū mounting him and having him shove his dick up his ass. "Why don't you lay dow-

"No way! It's my card so that means you have to lie down while I mount you!" argued Uryū back with a red face as he just said that.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "That does sound fair and you do fit the description of girl," looking away from Uryū as he scowled back at him.

"How the hell do I fit that description, Kurosaki! I could make you a dress and you'll suit the description of the girl! But anyway, lie down."

"Huh?" _Is he seriously going to go through with this!_

Uryū growled in annoyance and said, "fine!" jumping on Ichigo as he fell back down to the floor. Uryū felt how hot his body felt with the bare body of Ichigo's that, that must have gotten the redhead motivated to quickly remove his damn pants and take his boxers along the way. Uryū reached in between their bodies and slipped Ichigo's boxers down his legs with his help. They both took this time to look at the others nude body and look back to their eyes.

Ichigo cupped Uryū's face in his hand and brought him down for a kiss which Uryū happily obliged. Uryū then nibbled on his lip and felt that Ichigo parted his lips so that he could insert his tongue. Then their tongues began to do that dance that they only knew. Uryū moaned when he felt Ichigo run his hands down his side and back up to hold his waist. He grasped a handful of his hair and began to run his fingers threw it. Ichigo parted from the kiss and placed his forehead on the breathless raven-haired boy.

Uryū looked at him in the eye and brought his hand up to suck on. Ichigo moaned in approval and just watched as Uryū licked at his fingers. Once he was done, he moved Ichigo's hand and placed it at his entrance. Ichigo's eyes widen. "A-are you sure?"

"Don't tell me you don't know how to do this?" smirk on his face as Ichigo was looking shocked that he wasn't going to be the one penetrated. "The card said that the guy has to be on the bottom while the other mounts him," Ichigo scowled at his smug expression but began to move his one wet finger into him. "Mmm!"

"Idiot, don't think just because you have more experience experimenting down there that I don't know how everything works. Rukia's BL manga's tend to help some," he then began to move his finger around Uryū and watched as he closed his eyes.

"Ahh, another!" he ordered as he began to thrust into the finger that was inside him. Ichigo didn't need to be told twice and inserted a second finger inside the impatient Quincy. Uryū arched his back at the feeling of another being inside him and reached for Ichigo to bring him into an urgent kiss, grabbing his hair he pulled him to his face and then noticed that something poked his eyes. Ichigo pulled away and took off Uryū's glasses, setting them to the side as he went back to kiss the eager boy. Uryū was sloppily kissing away at the redhead until he pulled back, "ahh fuck!"

Ichigo pulled his fingers out and began to align his hard cock with Uryū's wet entrance. He looked at the others eyes and saw how needy he was that he didn't need to say anything to confirm that if he could go in. He then inserted himself halfway and paused when Uryū screamed. "Are you okay, should I stop?" saying it in a concerned voice as he looked to make contact with Uryū's eyes.

Uryū glared down at him and grabbed him by the hair. "If you stop I'll kick you where it counts, now stop stalling and just fuck me already!" demanded Uryū as he watched Ichigo close his eyes and began to go deeper into him.

"Damn, Ishida! So t-tight!" Ichigo felt himself become lost in the pleasure that was all around him and wrapped his arms around Uryū's waist to bring him down to make contact with his chest. What he didn't expect was that Uryū would begin to start moving which made him grit his teeth. "S-stop," saying it in a strained voice as he felt Uryū slowly begin to move without him being ready.

"You're too slow. Now, move already, I'm not some fragile girl, Kurosaki!" and he then felt as Ichigo began to take charge as he helped Uryū more in his thrusts. He never knew that he would one day be doing such an act with the loudmouth Shinigami, but at least he wasn't in the bottom, although, he wouldn't mind being pounded into a bed if Ichigo was this _good_ and had this much stamina as well. For the mean time, he kept bouncing on the Shinigami until he felt something. "Ahhh right there! Kurosaki, right there!"

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw how much he had affected Uryū but when he said that, he completely lost it and went back to finding that spot that he hit moments ago. "Damn! You better say my name, Uryū!" he then hit that spot and saw Uryū arched back and dwell back down to devour Ichigo's lips, making sure to bite at them as he softly whispered _Ichigo_ when he was kissing at the side of his face and nibbled on his lobe. Both were panting now and were slick with sweat that it could make it more possible for both to slide into the other without problems. "Oh shit!"

"I-I'm coming Ichigo!" he rocked his hips faster to make it more possible to come but then he felt Ichigo's hand move to stroke his neglected cock and began to smear it with precum, he soon felt his body begin to go into the height's of ecstasy and Ichigo was the one that was taking him there as he continued thrusting. "Ahhhh! Ichigo!"

"Uryū!" screamed Ichigo as he released himself inside the body of the archers to the point that he completely felt empty and soon, he felt Uryū come as well as he came on their chest and calmed back down. Resting his body on Ichigo's as both were trying to catch their breath after some vigorous exercise that neither would mind in participating again in.

"T-that was… amazing, Ichigo," he felt Ichigo nod in agreement not yet being able to speak with his own voice after screaming to the heavens. Uryū closed his eyes and could feel Ichigo's hand leave his side to reach out for something. He opened his eyes and saw that the Shinigami reached for his white zipper shirt. "Don't use that!" he went to reach for it but Ichigo already began to clean his chest and decided it was fair since he did cause that to happen. Sighing, Uryū pulled his body up only to moan when he felt Ichigo pull out his cock.

"That was… amazing," not knowing how else he could say it to describe what just occurred with them. He kept on cleaning his chest and then moved his hand to begin cleaning Uryū's chest. "Who knew that Kon's stupid game would lead to this?" he then pulled Uryū to lie back down on his chest.

Uryū was confused as to why Ichigo mentioned Kon. "What does Kon have to do with this?" letting himself get comfortable on the redhead's chest, breathing in the scent of their sex aftermath.

"Because that little bastard must have ordered that game when I was probably out hunting down Hollows, even my old man pushed the damn bill that said that I ordered something with his damn credit card," Ichigo rubbed the back of Uryū and soon felt that he fell asleep as he didn't respond. "Heh, you better not wake up bitching later as to why I'm here," Ichigo then closed his eyes and brought the Quincy closer, reaching for his discarded shirt and placed it over them to hide any intimate parts. He breathed out as Uryū rested his head in the crook of his neck and went into a well deserved rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R!**


	5. Storage Room

Storage Room

It was an ordinary day in Karakura High School with the students outside wearing their PE uniforms. The girls were jogging which distracted most of the guys from their soccer game, letting the opposing team make goals while they weren't paying attention. The only thing that always stood out for Kurosaki Ichigo in these normal days of PE was that Ishida Uryū never participated.

At first Ichigo thought because he didn't want to get sweaty and was more into not taking a shower with the rest of the guys, even though they have their own separate stalls. But that theory was blown away as soon as Uryū entered the shower one day, so that couldn't be it. The next thing Ichigo thought was that he rather see the girls doing their own activity, he always did stood out to him as some sort of a perverted-stalker. Again, not the case. Since he kept his gaze at all times on something else.

So, Ichigo then looked over to what Uryū was doing and saw that he was reading a book. Ichigo's next theory involved books now. Maybe he enjoyed reading that book too much that he couldn't put it down, it could be an action book, maybe a suspense book, or maybe it was secretly hiding another book, he could be reading some sort of porn novel and call it his quick fix of the day. And the verdict again was, no. Uryū's face was far too calm and too concentrated to be any of those things, plus he was holding it with one hand and was too small to try to hide anything. So, it was a German book, he looked at it when he _accidentally _kicked the ball to his face. Hey, Uryū got his revenge later that day when he was running home trying not to get hit by flying arrows.

Ichigo then concluded his investigation to that Uryū didn't need to play sports. Although, the coach always did ask him to participate if he wanted to pass the class, it sure did make Ichigo laugh when he just walked away when the coach was looking at his clip board and then looked up to see that Uryū had already left. So, Ichigo decided that he was body shy or athletic shy.

But that really didn't make sense since Uryū was always flying around shooting his Quincy arrows at Hollows. Also, he looks physical enough, and he got to know that personally when he _accidentally _made his water bottle explode to Uryū's direction and told him to quickly remove his shirt before he could catch hypothermia. Damn Quincy, that's the last time he worries about his health when he kicked Ichigo in the groin. In his defense, he was merely taking his shirt off to keep him from getting sick, he wasn't trying to rape him (like many students though) and that damn Quincy called it self-defense when the coach came over to ask what was going on. Did Ichigo also mention that he got detention for _two _whole weeks? Damn Quincy and his quick thinking to get back at him some more.

Finally, Ichigo came up for the perfect reason as to why Uryū never joined the rest in there PE class. It was obvious, really. He was scared that Ichigo would beat him in a game of soccer that he didn't want him to have more ammunition whenever they argued. And then the unthinkable happened. Uryū beat-yes-actually beat him in a game of soccer that he actually brought the coach down into tears. And the really fucked up thing about it was that Uryū _cheated_! You heard right! Cheated! Like the kind of cheat when you try to look at someone else's test. Uryū did his damn Quincyfied shunpo and actually made a goal by bypassing Ichigo and shooting a goal against his team. Of course, if that wasn't enough, he then kicked the damn ball to Ichigo's face and got a foul to sit out of the game. Ichigo swears that he has never seen Uryū with a more evil smirk as his glasses glinted and walked away with his head held high.

By now, Ichigo was getting pissed and did the most sensible thing he could do to try to figure out why Uryū never participated in PE. But before he could, he talked to Tatsuki to see if she knew why Uryū never participated in PE. What she said made him feel very sorry for the Quincy in the first time he has ever known him. That's why when Uryū was packing things away in the storage room, Ichigo came in and saw that Uryū was pushing a cart full of soccer balls to where they belonged. When Uryū finished pushing the cart to the corner, and turned around, Ichigo brought Uryū into the tightest hug he has ever given anyone.

"K-Kurosaki! What are you doing?" said Uryū as he tried to break from the tight embrace he was given by the Shinigami.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing that Ichigo said as he had his face hidden on the shoulder of Uryū, not letting up on the hug.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I heard from Tatsuki that you had some sickness, I'm sorry."

Uryū pushed the Shinigami away by the shoulders and gave him his infamous glare. "Arisawa-san? Idiot, I don't have any sort of sickness, she lied to you!"

Ichigo looked dumbfounded. "Why would she do that?"

"To get you two to stop arguing!"

Both Ichigo and Uryū looked at the entrance of the storage room and saw Tatsuki with a scowl as she had her hand on the steel door. "Ichigo," she pointed to him with her finger, "you have been making an even bigger idiot of yourself for the past couple of weeks!" she then turned her attention to the smirking Uryū. "And you," pointing to him next, "don't think you're off the hook, when someone tends to ask a question you don't ignore it for months and give someone the cold shoulder and expect them to never ask! But no, both of you are natural born idiots and were going back and forward with your stupid antics like a bunch of five year olds! That's why you're both going to stay in here until you man up and come to terms and patch things up with each other," Tatsuki then closed the door before either Uryū or Ichigo knew what was happening.

Ichigo came out of his trance when he saw that Tatsuki was halfway in closing the door. "Oi, don't-"

The door completely closed leaving the two in complete darkness. "Close the door," Ichigo was trying to look where Uryū was at, but since he couldn't see him, he ended up bumping into him.

"Watch where you're going, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo placed his hand in front of him. "Oh, well excuse me for being able to see in the dark, idiot! And besides, this is your entire fault!"

Uryū scowled to wherever he thought Ichigo could be standing. "My fault! How is this my fault? If I remember correctly, you were the one who wouldn't leave me alone with my lack of participation in PE, and decided to use more drastic measures! Which were very unnecessary!"

Ichigo felt around the room to look for Uryū and figured that once he had him he was going to pound him a few good times in the head. "Unnecessary! Yeah, if you just told me what the hell is up with you then maybe it might have been unnecessary. But when I asked you to your face you just told me that it wasn't my business-"

"It wasn't."

"-and walked away even when I _did _ask you nicely."

Uryū felt around the room and felt a small box on the floor, he decided to sit on it but in the exact moment Ichigo also sat on it making the two to tumble down onto the concrete floor. "And why do you find it necessary to know anything about what I do, Kurosaki! Now move I found the box first!"

Ichigo sat on the box and pushed back on Uryū's back to get him to make room, but the latter also pushed back making both guys pushing on each other to just keep half their butts on the box. "I was just wondering you idiot! And stop pushing so hard or you're going to make the box break!"

"Go to hell!"

* * *

><p>Uryū and Ichigo stopped talking when they ran out of breath and where now sitting in a room of silence. Uryū liked it but Ichigo was feeling irritated that Tatsuki left them in the storage room to settle their differences. How they hell were they suppose to do that? Didn't she know that the two were complete opposites? They were like black and white. Yin and Yang. They couldn't get along no matter how hard they tried.<p>

"Sorry, Kurosaki."

Ichigo was caught by surprise that he heard the proud Quincy say anything like _that_ to him. "Why are you sorry? It's my fault for pestering you all this time with something as lame as PE."

Uryū shook his head but knew that Ichigo couldn't see him. "I don't mean that, I mean… for everything I've cause you. It was probably better when you didn't know of my existence."

"Don't say that! Sure you can get under my skin but you're not such a bad guy. I mean, I don't know many guys who would risk their life _twice_ by coming with me to Soul Society or Hueco Mundo by their own accord."

Uryū gave a dry chuckle. "The first time I followed you to Soul Society was because I wanted to show you how powerful I have become but in the end you ended up saving all of us and achieved great heights of power while I… lost them. And when I followed you to Hueco Mundo I thought that you were going to be a mess and not be able to keep a clear head and would need some assistance. You proved me wrong yet again."

A couple moments of silence passed between the two until Ichigo broke it. "I guess I should say sorry, for what happened in Hueco Mundo during my fight with Ulquiorra. I-"

"It wasn't you. You had no control of what was happening and-"

"I know but I still could have done something else than pierce you with Zangetsu! The moment I saw that I was the one who did that I felt… dirty like I just killed off our bond and had no idea how to mend it back together."

Uryū took this into thought and decided to humor the poor Shinigami that was pouring his heart out to him. "Well, you know that I'm pretty good with mending with my hands. How hard could it be to stitch up our bonds?"

Ichigo let a small smile tug onto his face and looked over his shoulder over to where he knew Uryū was. "You do tend to show off with your hands a lot. Why don't you show me how I should stitch up this mess back together?"

Uryū also had a smile coming over his face and began to shift on the box to sit on the edge. Ichigo also shifted so they could now be sitting side by side and not back to back like they were a few minutes ago. "Here," Uryū took Ichigo's hand in his own delicate ones and brought them together, "all you need to do is follow your instincts and just do what you think is right."

Ichigo felt warm at having Uryū touch him like this and just did what he said for the first time ever. He let his hands travel down to where his abdomen was and placed his palms where the scar would be. Uryū had his hands on top of Ichigo's and looked down to where he was touching. He felt slightly warm at feeling the Shinigami's hands over the scar that never seemed to heal even thought Orihime used her powers to get rid of it.

"Kuro-"

"So if I just… follow my instincts then I should be able to patch up this wound?" saying it in a whispered voice, not wanting to be too loud to ruin the moment they were having.

Uryū shifted a bit on the box and nodded. "Yeah, just…" Uryū whispered as well as he could feel Ichigo's face get closer to his since he felt warm breath fill his senses. "Instinct."

And that was all Ichigo let Uryū say before he covered his lips up with his own. He knew that he didn't have the talent to do any mending with his hands but he did want to stitch up the hole that was in his heart ever since the incident in Hueco Mundo. And maybe Uryū did, too.

They both pulled away to try to make eye contact with what they believed was the others eyes and then Uryū reached one hand up to trace the lines of Ichigo's face, trying to make out every single part with the soft touch of his fingertip. He then traced over Ichigo's lips and felt him kiss at his finger when it reached there. Uryū took his hand and placed it on the back of his head and brought it closer to him, mashing their lips back together. Hoping that by kissing they could mend every wound they came across, and finally be able to let every lie be silenced by their in sync movement.

Ichigo moaned in approval but still kept his hands on the abdomen of Uryū's body. He then let himself fall backwards off the box and not once did they break contact from their lips. Uryū followed him and rested above him with every part of his limbs being in contact with Ichigo's. He then felt Ichigo's hand slip into his PE uniform and began to trace where he thought the scar could be. This made the bespectacled boy let out a moan in showing him that he liked the touches and attention Ichigo was giving him there. He then pulled back when air was a necessity and panted out a bit. Ichigo took this time and pushed his shirt back up a bit so that he didn't have anything in his way. He then rolled Uryū to be on the bottom and placed a soft kiss on the middle of his abdomen, and let his kisses go up until he felt a hard nub with his hand as it was caressing every single part of his upper body. He heard Uryū let out a surprised gasp and began to circle the hard little nub until he pinched it and heard more moans of approval come out of the sweet little mouth of his Quincy. He then took the hard nub into his mouth and began to suck on it until he took it in between his teeth, making Uryū take a sharp intake of breath when his other hand began to circle the other neglected one. He kissed his way over to the other one and flicked his tongue, nipping at it with his teeth. He felt Uryū smash his head to his chest but decided to move back.

He couldn't see him but he could tell that he had the young Quincy blushing from head to toe just by hearing his soft panting noises. He dwell back down and kissed back down his chest, licking and stopping once in a while to taste him. He then went lower and nibbled at the taut muscle that was his abdomen. Going lower, Ichigo teased at the narrow line of what he assumed was his dark hair that trailed into his pants. Uryū hissed and threw his head back as he clawed at the hard concrete floor, appreciating the _amazing_ tongue that Ichigo Kurosaki was showing him as he personally made it his goal to take him to new sensations. The Quincy was of course grateful as he lifted his hips up.

Then Ichigo let his hands rest on the top of Uryū's gym pants, waiting for the Quincy to either shove him off or confirm to him to be able to do such a thing. Uryū felt Ichigo rest his hands on the top of his pants as his fingers slowly slipped in the waistband of it.

"God, just do it. Take them off. I need you to taste me," Ichigo needed no more conformation as he began to slide the pants down the pale thighs but as soon as he was about to completely pull them off, he could barely make out a few noises from the other side of the storage room but ignored it and thought it was some guys just passing by. He knew that they weren't going to be found. Ichigo then pulled his pants halfway until he passed his skinny ass, and stopped so that he could lean over his body and begin to kiss at Uryū's soft lips again. Completely sucked away from the world as all his attention was placed on the reciprocating Quincy who made his hard on even worse as he rocked his hips up to make contact. Neither Ichigo nor Uryū were able to notice that the door was beginning to open and that the light was beginning to shine into the darkness of the storage room until they heard loud gasps that didn't belong to neither of the two.

Both boys slowly looked over and paled as they saw Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Tatsuki who had her jaw almost all the way to the floor. "I said patch things up not eat face!"

Both stood up and Uryū was quickly pulling back his pants to cover his boxers as both had a red blush going across their faces. No one noticed that Orihime was the only one holding her tears back as she turned away and began to leave from seeing any more of what just occurred in the storage room.

"Uh, we," Ichigo scratched the back of his head in uncertainty since he didn't know what to say since they were discovered in the act of doing something very intimate. And they probably would have continued if they weren't interrupted by their _friends_.

Even Uryū looked too embarrassed to say anything with the red face he was hiding as he looked down at the floor like a scorned child. Ichigo looked over to him in hopes that he would say something but nothing ever came out.

"Anyway, I just came to open the door because Chad was all mad at me for locking you guys up, I'm going back to class," Tatsuki began walking and as she was leaving she said, "it's nice seeing Ishida blush that much!"

Uryū knew that his face was on fire and began walking away from the eyes of Chad, Rukia and Ichigo's. But he didn't get far as Ichigo reached for his hand to bring him back. "Could you guys head to class, we'll be there soon."

Rukia nodded as she tried to stop the blush that was coming onto her face while Chad kept his eyes concealed by his hair and began to walk away, Rukia right behind him.

Ichigo placed his attention on the Quincy and saw that he refused to look at him. "Oi, Ishida, sorry if I made you uncomfortable during… that," finishing lamely as he had no other way to described what _that_ was.

Uryū was still trying to take in what happened during their time in the storage room. It was one thing being intimate with someone in the dark it's a whole different thing having to see them in the face in the bright of light. Uryū sighed and looked over to Ichigo. "Don't be, I was completely conscious of what we were doing and I didn't stop you. If it wasn't for them then we probably would have gone all the way. But to be completely sincere, I don't regret what happened in there."

Ichigo felt a smile tug on his face as he saw that Uryū really didn't regret what happened in the storage room moments ago. "Me neither, but I guess we should head to class now, and maybe continue this later," hoping that Uryū wouldn't completely shy away from him since he was still hard for him.

The Quincy smirked over to Ichigo and pushed his glasses up. "We'll see," and began walking away to change his clothes.

Ichigo took in what he just said and thought that was good enough for him, for now anyway. _We defiantly patched things up! And who says black and white can't come together like a neutron star collision._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**A/N: Just something that came to mind. Please Review.**


	6. A King With No Crown

**A/N: A request made by someone in Facebook.**

**Pair: Ichi/Hichi/Ishi**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>A King With No Crown<p>

Orihime looked concerned as she stared over to where Ichigo was sitting in the class room. She noticed how distracted he was becoming that he began blowing off his studies and started sleeping in classes. Ichigo never slept during class especially when exams were so close and everyone needed to begin planning for what university they were going to take. This definitely wasn't like Ichigo. And Orihime was beginning to get scared.

So, she went to the only person she knew could be able to help her understand why Ichigo was acting so strange. She saw him reading a book as he sat by himself under a tree, he usually began to distance himself from the group since exams were near but it still saddened her that the young man wouldn't join their group. But even then Ichigo didn't join the group anymore. He would instead stay in the class room and just stare out the window almost like if he was waiting for something.

She looked down and saw that the young man still didn't notice her. "Mm, Ishida-kun?" a little uncertain to ruin Uryū's personal time and space, but he at least needed to know what was worrying her.

Uryū looked up and his eyes slightly widen. "Inoue-san? What is it?"

Orihime didn't know how to say what she wanted to say but she couldn't keep lying to herself that everything is okay. "Have you noticed that Kurosaki-kun has been acting strangely as of late?"

Uryū's worried face fell into one of his calmed composed self. "Not really. I mean I hardly even see Kurosaki now a days'. Even the Hollows have dropped dramatically that there's no need for us to cross paths during the extermination. It's even minimal in school since I have to be studying for the upcoming exams. So, no I can't say I have noticed anything strange with him. It's probably just the exams taking the toll on him."

Orihime shook her head at his suggestion. "That couldn't be because he has begun to fall asleep during class that he no longer seems interested in anything. Even when the bell rings, Kurosaki-kun just sits there and looks out the window like a zombie. It's getting me worried that he doesn't seem to respond to anything anymore, almost as if life was sucked right out of his body," Orihime grasped her hands and brought them to her chest as she tried to hold back a small sob. "Please Ishida-kun can you try to figure out what is wrong with him. It scares me how he's become so distant from his friends. Please say that you'll figure out what is wrong with him."

Uryū looked at Orihime with sad eyes and nodded. "I'll try," that was he could say. He couldn't make her any promises and say that he'll turn him around and make him turn back to the way things were. Orihime nodded her thanks and left the Quincy under the tree. Now, Uryū had not only exams to worry about but he also had to investigate why Ichigo was ignoring everything around him.

When the bell ringed, Uryū moved to his next class and noticed Ichigo through the window of a class room door as students were coming out. Orihime was right, Ichigo looked like he hadn't move from that spot since school started. He was looking outside of the window with his face propped up by his hand. Uryū wanted to go in and see what was worrying the Shinigami but he decided to wait after school.

Uryū felt the minutes go by like hours and every once often he would look at the clock to see what time it was and then go back to tapping his pencil in anxiety. The worry was getting the better of him but he cooled down and decided to just pay attention to class and not let Ichigo get into his head. It could all wait after school.

Finally, school was out and Uryū stood up to go search for Ichigo which shouldn't be hard since his reiatsu would always leek out that even the most inexperienced Shinigami could pick it up. He went outside of the school and began trying to feel Ichigo's reiatsu. His eyes widen when he couldn't pick up on it and tried once again. _Nothing._ Uryū couldn't feel Ichigo which never happened. He could always feel Ichigo even when he didn't want to he could still feel his presence around him, but now it feels is like he just evaporated from existence. That if he didn't see him with his own two eyes in that class room then he would go out to say that Ichigo was… _dead_.

Uryū looked around and decided to wait outside until he could _see_ Ichigo with his own eyes. He waited, and waited and soon all the students were gone leaving Uryū with no hope of seeing the Shinigami. He shook his head and decided that he could just go by his house and find Ichigo there.

He walked down a familiar road until he saw Ichigo's home in the distance. He would never admit that he jogged to Ichigo's home to anyone. Uryū then knocked on the door to get someone's attention and then let him in to see Ichigo.

The door soon opened to show a little girl with blond hair. "Yes?"

"Is Kurosaki here?" and he hoped that he could get inside and see Ichigo with his own two eyes just to confirm that Ichigo does in fact exist.

The young girl shook her head with a sad look in her eye. "No, Ichi-nii isn't at home at the moment. Do you want to leave him a message? I could pass it on to him when he gets back."

Uryū shook his head. "No, it wasn't important anyway. I'll just talk to him in school tomorrow," he then left the house and heard the door close in the distance. _Kurosaki, where are you?_ He slowly walked back to his flat still trying to feel out Ichigo's reiatsu but to no avail. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on him and only him he could not sense him. Uryū breathed out and opened his door to his flat.

He settled his book bag down and went into the living room to sit on his couch. Uryū reached for his a book he had placed on the top of the table and opened it up. He tried to concentrate on the words that were shown but could not bring himself to follow the lines placed in front of him. He sighed and tossed the book on the table. Laying down on the couch to close his eyes, placing a hand over his forehead to try and calm himself down. _Kurosaki is okay, I saw him but… it didn't even felt like him. It felt like I was looking at emptiness._

Uryū then felt a high reiatsu and knew that it belonged to a Hollow. He stood up and began to leave his small flat as he donned on his Quincy attire. He used his hirenkyaku to get there faster but when he arrived to the exact area where he felt a strong reiatsu there was nothing there. Even the reiatsu was completely gone. Uryū looked around and didn't even see anything. He knew that he is never wrong so he began to walk around to scout the place but never found anything. _Did Kurosaki already get to it? But I didn't feel his reiatsu. I felt a high immense reiatsu that Kurosaki by himself couldn't be able to handle! What is going on?_

* * *

><p>The next day of school Uryū waited outside to wait for Ichigo, he knew that he would pass through the front gate since he made sure to wake up extra early to stop him so he could ask him why he was acting strange.<p>

Uryū saw every student go through the gate but didn't see the redhead at all. He looked around but frowned when no more students were going to pass the gate. He then hurried into his class and decided that he would find Ichigo during lunch break.

Uryū walked slowly down the hallway to where he last saw Ichigo the other day and carefully calculated what he was going to say to him to get him to open up. He then stood in front of the door and took in an inhale of air and opened the door to see a redhead leaning on his hand like he was the other day.

"Kurosaki?"

Uryū waited for Ichigo to respond back to him but he didn't even move to show that he heard him. Did Ichigo even know that he was there? Did he even know how much pain he has been causing Orihime? Why didn't he respond to him when he's right there in the room with him?

"Kurosaki, are you okay?" Uryū walked up to Ichigo and stood next to him. He looked at him and began to reach his hand up to touch his shoulder but stopped when he finally responded to him.

"Ya haven't noticed have ya?" not turning to look at Uryū as he stopped halfway in reaching for him.

Uryū backed away slightly. "Noticed what?" Ichigo took his time in responding to the Quincy's question as he still kept his gaze away from him.

"That I'm a king with no crown."

Uryū was bewildered at what he just said and went to reach out to Ichigo but to his surprise Ichigo smacked his hand away. He then watched as Ichigo stood up and began to walk away. Uryū wanted to follow him but he felt frozen on the spot after he felt a jolt of reiatsu go through him. He turned back to see that Ichigo wasn't there anymore and quickly went into the hallway to find him. He then passed a class and could see from outside a window that Ichigo was outside.

Uryū went outside and saw Ichigo already walking away with his hands in his pants. It looked like he was making him follow him on purpose but Uryū didn't care. He just wanted to settle this with him once and for all.

When Ichigo stopped walking Uryū stopped as well and looked around where they were at. "Is this-"

"Yeah. Kinda brings back old memories, doesn't it, Ishida?" saying it in a menacing tone that couldn't belong to Ichigo at all.

Uryū frowned and backed away from the man. "Who are you? What have you done to Kurosaki?"

Ichigo began to laugh in a high pitch tone with his back still turned from the Quincy. "Oh I remember it so well, the day ya wanted to _show off_. Hahaha! I-"

"Where is Kurosaki?" screaming it louder than he had intended to but he needed to know where he was.

"Ya really want to know? Well, he's right here," he turned around and saw Uryū's eyes widen as he stared at Ichigo. Ichigo smirked and walked closer to the shocked Quincy. "What's the matter? Didn't ya want to see him? Well, ya lookin' at him."

Uryū saw Ichigo's eyes as one was that beautiful shade of brown that he always had, but the other eye was covered up in complete darkness with only a yellow eye staring back at him. "Why are you here? And why do you have control of Kurosaki's body!"

Ichigo laughed and placed a hand over his face, covering up his normal looking eye as he stared back with his Hollow eye. "Who says I took it? We're just sharing, right King?" he moved his hand to cover up his Hollow eye and only show his true eye. "He can't talk for the moment though. Ya see, King's been feelin' down for a while and Zangetsu couldn't shake him out of it. He then told me that he was in need of somethin' and I-"

"Took advantage."

"Haha, to you it could sound that way but we made a deal. He promised me freedom in exchange for finding his crown. Ya see, King's lost it and he really needs it."

Uryū narrowed his eyes at the Hollow. "And where is this crown?"

Ichigo walked over to Uryū with that smirk on his face, standing in front of him now, he reached a hand up and let it float over Uryū's head. "I'm lookin' at it," and then he kissed the boy and felt him tense.

Uryū didn't know what to do as he felt the Hollow kiss him, but it still was Ichigo even though he wasn't the one initiating the kiss. But the thought of a Hollow using Ichigo's body made him sick. That's why he pushed on his shoulders so that he could release him, but the more he pushed the more he was pulled back in by the immense strength of the Hollow. He slowly began to respond into the kiss that he didn't notice the hand come up and smack him on the back of the head as his world turned black with a chilling laughter in the air.

* * *

><p>Uryū slowly fluttered his eyes open and tried to move only to see that he was tied to a bed with his arms and legs bound to it. "What the-"<p>

"I see ya awake, huh? Good."

Uryū narrowed his eyes at the man hiding in the shadows of the room. "Why have you done this?"

Ichigo then came into his line of vision and saw that the bastard still had that damn smirk on his face as he eyed the Quincy with hunger. "And here I thought ya were smart. But I just thought it would be much, _much_ easier to claim our crown when it isn't struggling. So, have ya ever had sex with someone before?"

The Quincy eyes widen and he began to struggle to no avail as he was tightly bound to the bed that no amount of force would be able to set him free. "Don't do this," said Uryū as he saw Hollow Ichigo come closer to him and began to take his shirt over his head.

"Why not? I know ya want it and apparently the King does, too. Why don't ya think he isn't forcing himself out, because he knows that you will reject him but he's not willing to force himself on ya, but me, well, that's a different story," Hollow Ichigo then began to unbutton his pants and saw how much effect his little strip tease was having on the Quincy. "It seems ya also want it, so stop acting like ya don't."

Uryū wanted to say that he didn't want sex with the Hollow of Ichigo but the thought of it being Ichigo's body made him hard and knowing that Ichigo really did want him just made it worse. "Stop…"

Hollow Ichigo began to place kisses down Uryū's pale chest that it made him squirm and aroused more than he thought it would. "But ya respond so well, even your cock is beggin' to be touched, or maybe the thought of this body pounding into you onto oblivion turns you on the most. Come on, which one is it?"

"Nng… neither."

Hollow Ichigo straddled Uryū and slowly grinded his pelvis onto Uryū's as he felt his nude bottom half respond back as it slightly reciprocated to his actions. "Ahh Ishida, ya want me to fuck ya right? To be the first one to take that pure virginity of yours," Hollow Ichigo then leaned down to cover Uryū's lips with his own, kissing him wild with his tongue going down his throat as he nearly chocked Uryū. He then took off his pants with his boxers as well and tossed them to the floor as he once again straddled Uryū. Now, both their bodies were naked and Hollow Ichigo enjoyed the sight of Uryū squirming underneath him.

"Stop, please!" Uryū knew that he was begging for him to stop, but he realized that it wouldn't be the same because it _wasn't_ Ichigo. It was a Hollow that was using Ichigo's body to claim him as his but the only person he wanted to belong to was the real Ichigo. "Ichigo!"

Hollow Ichigo stopped their grinding and felt something inside him begin to shatter. "B-bastard! Ya know he doesn't want you! He-ahhhhh!"

Uryū closed his eyes and waited until he could open them up again. He slowly did when he felt something warm cup his face and slightly caress him with a thumb. "I'm sorry."

And Uryū knew Ichigo meant it and that was all that mattered, but he still had one eye completely dark. "Why are-"

Ichigo turned his head away. "Because he's a part of me, and because he won't go away until we claim our crown. But I can't do something like that to you and take your virginity without your consent."

"Do it."

Uryū saw that Ichigo turned back to him with a surprised expression. "Wha-what do you mean "do it" did that bastard also knock some screw loose while he was out here!"

Uryū shook his head and looked at Ichigo with a warm look reflected on his face. "I just want you to know that I would do anything to help you. And if it's my virginity that you want then I give you permission to take it…"

Ichigo was settling himself on top of him and was ready to pound on the Quincy until he had to say something else. "But, if you claim me then you are never getting rid of me and you have to stop trying to pretend that something isn't wrong when you know something is wrong."

Ichigo smirked and said, "sure, but if you want to be mine and mine alone, then you have to deal with the full package of two instead of one. I don't think that idiot would take to kindly that we leave him out so he'll be here as well, is that okay?"

The Quincy nodded and that was all he could do until Ichigo literally pounded into him. He screamed in agony pain since he didn't get prepared for the impact that was Ichigo's cock. Nor did Ichigo wait until he was ready as he started to pick up his pace on the thrusts. Uryū knew that it was not only Ichigo fucking him, but also that Hollow as he pounded away at him. "Ahhhhhh! Ichigo!"

Ichigo leaned down and bit at the Quincy's shoulder and made sure to leave a mark. "Mine," and then moved to his neck as he also started to mark away at any creamy skin he saw while still pounding at the Quincy. "Mine, mine, mine, mine!"

"Ahhh! Yours!" and Uryū knew that he was lost as he rode the wave of pure bliss, and not only was Ichigo joining him, but also his Hollow as he heard a loud screech as he came.

The Shinigami lay down on the chest of the panting Quincy and licked at any sweet sweat on there. "Uryū, I would say you are my queen, but I think that would be an insult, and anyways, what is King without his crown?"

Uryū waited to catch his breath and looked down at his chest as Ichigo licked away at his sweat. "Nothing, because their pride comes with their crown as they held it up high on their heads," he then kissed Ichigo's mouth as he claimed it and knew that this was going to be an interesting relationship of three.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review.**


	7. Night Out

**A/N: Please review.**

* * *

><p>Night Out<p>

_This is the stupidest thing I have ever done. And that's saying somethin'. I _hate _I mean I really _hate _Rukia for coming up with something as stupid as this. This being as something she calls a _night out_. Damn._

Rukia came out of her closet dressed in a tight leather jacket with some tight leather pants accompanied with black boots and a black shirt that showed her stomach. She looked over to Ichigo and pointed her index finger at him. "You're still not ready! Hurry up and get dressed or Ishida, Inoue, Arisawa and Renji would be waiting forever for you to finish!"

Ichigo growled out: "shut up and get out! I'm almost finished!"

Rukia huffed but left and closed the door. Ichigo went back to buttoning his black dress shirt, leaving the three top buttons off. Then he reached for a white tie and loosely set it on his neck. He pulled his sleeves up and then grabbed a studded belt to hang loosely on his hips. Ichigo then ruffled his already messed up hair and decided that he looked okay. He then pulled his tight black jeans up and hoped he didn't get any kind of boner because that would hurt like a bitch. He then exited his room and headed to the living room. He spotted Rukia by the door. "When are the rest of the guys coming?"

Rukia looked up from her phone. "Inoue just called and said they'll be right over. Apparently Ishida doesn't know what to wear and went by four different outfits. Not one, not two, not even three, but _four_ different outfits. I swear that guy acts more like a girl than a real girl."

"Tch, well, he does sew, but I wonder why he would take forever to pick out an outfit?"

Rukia smirked as she looked over at the pondering Ichigo. "Maybe he wants to impress someone, like Inoue?"

Ichigo scowled deepened at the thought of Uryū wanting to impress Inoue. He was about to shout something but then stopped himself as he wondered _why_ he would even care if Uryū wanted to impress Inoue. He doesn't like her and he also isn't interested in Uryū. But then why does he feel a pang of jealousy go through him. He shook his head and tried not to think about it. "Why don't we just go to the damn club and wait for them there?"

Rukia frowned at the thought. "Because if we did that then we wouldn't be able to hook up with our friends! Besides they'll be here, just shut up and be patient."

The redhead groaned and went to sit on the couch as he waited for the rest of the group. "Just so you know. I'm ditching you the moment I'm out of your sight."

"Ichigo, I'll be quickly out your sight when I punch you in the face."

* * *

><p><em>How about this one? No, too much skin. Then how about this one? Definitely not! Not enough skin. But isn't that a good thing? Of course it is but the thought of wearing so much to at a club is so stupid. Also, if I want to have that redhead's attention I have to be a bit forward and bold. I swear he's the definition of dense. <em>

Uryū kept changing clothes until he decided on a pair of white leather pants and a white sleeveless shirt with a high collar. _There, now I'm not showing too much and neither hiding. Perfect._ He straightened his shirt and looked at the clock next to his bed. "Damn, I really did take a long time." Uryū exits his room and sees Abarai, Inoue, and Arisawa slump on his couch as they have their feet up and look liked their asleep. His eyebrow twitched in irritation and he went over to the table, grabbed a book and dropped it on the table so that they all could wake.

"Ahh! Seaweed Ambassador, don't take my ship!"

"Ahh! It's the attack of the evil cotton balls!"

Tatsuki looked over to the exaggerated idiots and smacks them up-side the head. "Will you guys shut up! It's just Ishida who woke us up. Anyway, you sure took your sweet time in picking a damn outfit." Said Tatsuki as she was wearing her own black tight outfit with a shirt that show her stomach.

Orihime stood up and tried to defend Uryū. "Tatsuki-chan! Maybe Ishida-kun was just trying to pick a nice outfit to try and impress Kuchiki-san," offered Orihime as she gave her own opinion.

Renji stood up and offered his own opinion. "Nah, he's probably trying to hook up with some fresh meat when we hit that club. See, he's gone with a sleeveless shirt so he could show muscle definition and impress anyone who looks his way."

Orihime nodded with Renji's opinion and all Uryū could do was try not to smack each and every one of those two on the head. He pushed his glasses up and headed for the door. "We should really get going before we make the others wait any longer." And with that, everyone followed Uryū out the door and began making their way towards Ichigo's home.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki, Orihime, and Renji waited by the sidewalk as Uryū went to knock on the door. He felt a bit giddy in seeing Ichigo and wondered what his expression would be when he saw him. Uryū also felt bit curios on what Ichigo would be wearing. The door soon began to open and he saw Rukia in a tight black leather outfit. "Where's Kurosaki?"<p>

Rukia looked over her shoulder and groaned. "Ichigo! Wake up! They-you know what," Rukia grabbed Uryū by the front of his shirt and tossed him towards Ichigo, "you wake him up, I'll be outside." She then went outside and closed the door, leaving the Quincy to deal with a sleeping Ichigo as he had his head resting on the couch with a slight drool coming down the side of his mouth.

Uryū went to stand in front of Ichigo but before he could commence with waking up the Shinigami, he took in what Ichigo was wearing. And Uryū was pleased with what he saw as he licked his dry lips, eyeing Ichigo with a hunger look. His dress shirt was slightly unbuttoned, showing that smooth, tanned skin of his with that collarbone out in the open waiting to be kissed and licked. He then took in his white tie and began imagining in just pulling on it to bring his lips in contact with Ichigo's. He also thought about using it to tie up his hands or maybe use it as a blindfold. Uryū turned deep red but shook his head and began shaking Ichigo to wake up. "Kurosaki, wake up!"

Ichigo groaned and began to open his eyes only to see a sexy Uryū with the tightest, white leather pants he has ever seen anyone in. They perfectly showed and complemented his tight a-

"Kurosaki, stop daydreaming and let's go. Everyone is waiting outside." Uryū began to walk away and made sure that he let his hips swing from side to side to grab the redheads' attention as he left.

Ichigo looked stricken by how Uryū could move such hips in such a sultry movement. He began to wonder how it would be like to have those hips in his hands as he grinds his own hips to meet his. He then made it his goal to get Uryū to at _least_ have one dance with him when they arrived to the club. Ichigo stood up and headed for the door. When he made it outside all his friends where waiting for him.

Rukia threw her hands up in the air. "Finally! Inoue was nice enough to call a taxi for us, so let's go."

Rukia sat in the front seat while Orihime and Tatsuki were practically squashed near the door so they could make room for Renji, Ichigo, and Uryū. Uryū was sitting by the door and had no problem-actually he rather Ichigo lean on him for room than to lean on Renji. He let a small smirk escape but quickly hid it when Ichigo turned his head to look past the window. He needed to do something to get that tone, tanned body to do some _vigorous_ exercise while in the club; he didn't care if he had to drunk the poor boy. All he knew was that tonight he was going to end up with a sweaty body up against his, preferably, Ichigo's body.

Once they made it to their destination, Rukia and Renji quickly headed to the bar while Orihime and Tatsuki went to look for a place to sit, leaving Uryū and Ichigo standing by themselves with their thoughts. Ichigo for once in his life felt shy and had no idea how to set his plan into action. He looked over to the Quincy but quickly looked away when Uryū was doing the same thing. They both wanted the same thing but both had no idea on how to achieve what they wanted. Until Uryū looked over to a pair who looked like they knew what they were doing and instantly had an idea on how to persuade the redhead to join him on the dance floor.

Uryū looked over to Ichigo with a smirk on his face. "Kurosaki, do you think you can dance?"

Ichigo looked over to Uryū and saw that he was trying to mess with him as he just asked a challenge out of him. And Kurosaki Ichigo never back downs from a challenge. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Uryū shrugged but still had that smirk on his face. "I just figured that you couldn't, seeing as I seen you fight which I might add without any style so I thought your dancing and your fighting were the same. Awful and un-choreographed movements, who ever ended up dancing with you would probably die from the lack of-ahh!"

Uryū couldn't finish his sentence off as he was being pulled by his wrist by none other than Ichigo who had a determined and scowl look on his face. _Perfect, hook line and sinker. _Uryū knew that if he started teasing and taunting the redhead then sooner or later he would break and take this as some sort of challenge. A challenge Uryū was definitely looking forward to.

The Shinigami then stopped when they made it to the dance floor and watched as all the light switched from colors every second. But his attention was quickly brought back to the Quincy that he had trapped in his hand. He looked down at him and scowled. "So you think you can dance, Ishida? Well, why not show me?" he let the Quincy go and watched as he flashed another smirk at his direction and then began to sway his hips once more like he did when he was walking away from him, but this time he moved them with more style, more passion, and more beauty than he has ever seen. He looked around and noticed a couple of people, mainly girls but also some guys, watch as well. Ichigo scowled at their direction and then without thinking he latched his hands on the Quincy's hips as his back was turned to him. He heard Uryū make a small gasp but he quickly regain himself and once again began to move to the beats of the music. All the while Ichigo would look around and see other people trying to get an eyeful of pure eye candy that was the Quincy. He tried to place his attention on the swaying, and rolling hips of the pure, white, Quincy but couldn't seem to place his complete attention on him until he felt hands place themselves on top of his own. Ichigo looked down and knew that Uryū knew that his attention was diverted and he was trying to gain his _complete_ attention. Just like the time where he was the one that challenged him to notice him, this wasn't any different. Except, the only slight difference was that he was playing bodyguard slash protector of the Quincy if anyone tried anything funny.

Suddenly he felt Uryū guide his hands down his side and back up. Ichigo loved the way his hips felt under his hands and began to get into the rhythm of Uryū and started joining him in his sultry little dance. He let Uryū guide him and let himself be lost in the beats and movements of the Quincy. Uryū seemed to like that he was now participating in their dance and as a thank you; Uryū rubbed his ass up against Ichigo. The Shinigami felt taken back but thrust forward to show that he wasn't going to be discouraged by his movements. Uryū let out a soft moan and closed his eyes to let the jolt run by his body. He then backed up more to Ichigo's body and placed one hand on his neck, tangling his fingers on the bright hair of his whenever he felt the need to feel more of the Shinigami. Uryū pulled and pushed Ichigo's head closer to him until Ichigo rested his head on top of his shiny black locks. He felt a small smile pull at his lips and let Ichigo do whatever he wanted as he rested his head on him. The warm breath on his head traveled through his body that he could also feel it at his neck. And he loved every minute of it. Just being in his arms was breathtaking but having his whole body up against him made him feel like he was in heaven. Pure_ bliss_.

Ichigo then noticed a very drunk guy come closer to where they were as he began to reach a hand out to touch the Quincy. He scowled and completely left Uryū's tempting movements to punch the guy in the face. The guy fell backwards and then Ichigo felt Uryū grab his wrist and began to pull him away from the dance floor, but he still kept his gaze on the man that was lying on the floor, though. He then was harshly shoved, to where they now stood by a secluded corner, and Uryū was glaring at him. "What the hell was that about?"

Ichigo glared back and stood in front of Uryū which he noticed was a bit smaller than him. "That guy was trying to do something to you! Don't tell me you didn't notice a drunk come out after you?"

Uryū then shoved Ichigo harder until his back hit the wall. "And what? Are you supposed to be my damn protector! If that guy got any ideas I would have taken care of him myself, I don't need you protecting me."

Ichigo shoved Uryū as well and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "I know that! But you were being too damn distracting that I thought he would try to touch you and interrupt your nice sultry movements."

Uryū looked at Ichigo with slight wide eyes that held a gleam to them. "Y-you think that I have good movement." Uryū began to walk closer to Ichigo as he backed up with a slight embarrassed face.

The Shinigami looked at Uryū as he backed away. "Well, you're not bad at dancing-I mean you're good-that is to say tha-uhh, what are you doing?" Ichigo was confused as to why Uryū grabbed his hand. He then saw Uryū with a soft smile, a really rare smile that he hardly ever shows. He then was being pulled away from the corner and just let himself be dragged by the Quincy. He looked to where they were headed and saw that Uryū was taking him to one of the backrooms that the club had for people who wanted to do things in private. His face went complete red at the thought of them doing something like that.

When they entered, the room was pretty simple; no one else was in occupying the room so that made him feel better. He then was pushed to one the chairs that the room had to offer and watched Uryū stand in front of him with a slight smirk on his face. "Ishida… what are you doing?"

"You did say that I had sultry movement, so why not show you just how well a Quincy can dance. But since you did ruin our dance, it would only be fair if I use this," Uryū removed Ichigo's loose tie, "and tie up your eyes as a form of punishment." Uryū saw that Ichigo was going to retort something back to him but he quickly tied the tie over his eyes and started moving over the Shinigami's lap. He saw how Ichigo had his mouth slightly open and grinned when he let out a moan when he grinded his hips down over the redhead's lap. Ichigo's hand's then came to rest on Uryū's hips to get the feel of the movements and was soon startled when Uryū pulled back only to have his back towards the redhead. He then began to roll his hips and made sure to make contact with Ichigo's little friend that was soon becoming to get excited the more Uryū danced on him.

Ichigo tightly grabbed at his hips and pulled him down to sit on him. "Ahhh!" gasped Ichigo as his hard erection made contact with Uryū's ass. He felt Uryū grip his legs as he arched and let his head fall on Ichigo's shoulder. "Damn, Ishida, I really can't take this… I-ahhh!" he couldn't finish his sentence since Uryū began to rub his ass over the hard erection. _Th-this isn't wh-what I expected! B-but I'm not go-gonna do this here!_ "Stop! Just, please stop. Oh god I can't take it." Ichigo pushed Uryū away and then took the tie away from his eyes. He looked at the Quincy with a lustful look as he panted, but the damn Quincy had a satisfied smirk on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Y-you… that…"

"My, I never thought that I would leave you that breathless and lost for words, Kurosaki. You can't even form a single sentence, and you haven't even had one single drink." Uryū grabbed the tie from Ichigo's hand and placed it on him and began dragging him away as he held the tie with one hand, a smirk on his face as they headed back out towards the dance floor. "Are you really that… erect, Kurosaki?" Ichigo was still letting out shaky breaths and held onto Uryū when he stopped dragging him.

"Shut up, but I really, _really_ want you now. Let's go." Ichigo desperately wanted to get out of here and start taking care of his problem that was pushing against his pants. He grabbed at Uryū's wrist and began pulling him towards the exit only to be blocked by two guys.

"Hey! Are you the one that-agh!" The guy was sent back as Ichigo's fist made contact with his face and then he kicked the other guy which was also sent flying across the floor.

Ichigo then grabbed Uryū's wrist once again and began pulling him out of the club. He didn't know where he was heading all he knew was that he didn't want to make eye contact with those piercing sapphire eyes because then, he really would lose it and just pound into the Quincy in any area he wanted to, he didn't even care if it was in public. Ichigo then began to pay attention to his surroundings and noticed that they were in a park. He stopped for a moment to look around and then he felt Uryū slide his hand up so that he could grasp Ichigo's hand in his. The action caused Ichigo to redden more and his self-restraint was slowly beginning to weaken the more he had any sort of physical contact with Uryū. That's when he decided that he couldn't wait any more as Uryū walked closer to him. Ichigo pulled him towards a large tree which was covered by some bushes so that it made it harder for anyone who was passing by to notice them. He then was pushed down to the floor and found himself under a lustful gaze that belongs to the Quincy. "Oi, what are-"

"What? Didn't you want to have sex here seeing as you were eyeing the surroundings for a secluded spot?"

Ichigo's eyes widen. "Y-you want to do out here in the open? And in the park?"

Uryū shrugged and stood back up. "It really doesn't matter to me."

Ichigo grinned at the information and also stood up, standing in front of the blushing Quincy. "I need to pay you back for that little dance and I thought why not start with doing a dance of our own." His hands settled on top of the white leather pants that Uryū had and unbuttoned it, unzipping it after he completed that task. "These are so tight, how do you even walk in something so tight and leathery?" Ichigo then pulled the pants down and watched as they pooled to the grassy floor. He heard Uryū gasp as the breeze around them hit at his now exposed legs. Ichigo brought him closer as he placed his hands on his waist, sliding them under Uryū's shirt to feel more skin. "You have such sexy hips, so slender and smooth. Damn, women would kill to have hips like yours." Ichigo then began to hike the shirt up and over the Quincy's head, tossing it to where the pants were located.

Uryū gasped as the night's cold air around him was beginning to freeze him up. His teeth clatter in his mouth and he brought his arms up to try and warm up his body. "Wh-why I'm I the o-only one naked here, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo grinned and then began unbuttoning his shirt as he talked. "Are you cold? Don't worry; we'll soon be sharing body heat." He tossed his shirt to the ground and then he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, letting them fall to the ground and stepped over them. Now, both were down to their boxers and Ichigo brought Uryū closer to his body. He felt the Quincy quiver from the cold and he tightly held him in an attempt to warm him up. He kissed at the pale neck that was hidden by dark locks, making Uryū let out another small gasp. Ichigo then began to lower Uryū to the ground on top of his black shirt.

Uryū settled down on the ground and was thankful that Ichigo didn't just push him to cold ground floor. Ichigo then lowered himself on top of him, covering his body up. "What if someone sees me?"

Ichigo cupped his cheek and gently stroke his face with his thumb. "I'll cover you." Ichigo then leaned down and began kissing Uryū with as much passion he could summon. Uryū reciprocated and locked his arms over Ichigo's head, bringing him closer. Both soon parted, Uryū was slightly panting with his mouth open and Ichigo took this opportunity to stick his tongue out and slid it inside Uryū's mouth. They soon began a dance as their tongues began to swipe at each other and twist around in the open until Ichigo pushed Uryū's tongue back inside his mouth and began to let his fingers slip inside the blue boxers that Uryū had on. He then began to lower them as their moans began to echo through the night air.

* * *

><p>Orihime had been chatting with Tatsuki until Rukia and Renji walked over to their table. Both were a bit tipsy but were still able to stand straight up, the exception being Renji as he could barely stand still. She wondered how much the two had but decided not to dwell on it. "Have both of you been drinking the whole time?"<p>

Rukia sat an empty glass of what used to hold liquor, on the table. "Not much. Just a couple, but now I have an urge to have some ice cream." She looked around the bright room and made a wry smile. "And I don't think they have any of that here."

Renji leaned on Rukia as he tried to balance himself. "N-no but maybe so-somebody k-k-what?"

Tatsuki sighed and offered to help the poor redhead finish his sentence. "Knows?"

Renji nodded and pointed a finger at her direction. "Y-yeah! What she said." He then hugged Rukia from behind and tried to hold on before he could completely fall.

"As you can see, Renji had more than he could take. So, let's go look for an ice cream shop and try to shove it down Renji's throat."

Orihime and Tatsuki stood up and Tatsuki went over to help Rukia as the strain from Renji's full body weight was too much for her small frame alone. Both Rukia and Tatsuki had one arm of Renji's tossed over their shoulder as they had the other holding him up. "Let's find Ichigo and Ishida before we go."

Rukia looked over to her and then looked around the club. "I… think they left. I don't see them anywhere. We should probably go find them first." Rukia and Tatsuki began moving the drunken Renji out of the club until they made it outside. Orihime was close behind them as she held herself to try to warm up her body.

Tatsuki followed where Rukia was going since she knew better where to locate both the two boys but when she noticed that they were in the park she was beginning to get skeptical. "Kuchiki-san, this is the park? Are you sure they're here?"

Rukia kept on walking and looked around. "I'm positive. I feel their reiatsu's nearer the more we venture into the park. But I have no idea what those two could be up to since it is pretty windy."

Orihime shivered as she felt like she had a bad feeling about something. She walked closer to Tatsuki and rubbed her hands up and down, trying to bring some warmth into her body. _What would Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun be doing here? I just hope that both are okay._

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! Ichigo!" panted Uryū as he let his legs fall back to the ground from the position they were once in. He then looked up to Ichigo and met his eyes, he cupped his face and brought him down to a slow kiss that showed him how much he enjoyed what they were doing. When they parted, a string of saliva came out with the smack of their lips.<p>

Ichigo looked at Uryū and brought his face closer to him until their lips were touching as he talked. "Are you warm now?"

Uryū nodded and captured Ichigo's lips with his own, letting Ichigo once again bring his legs over his shoulders to start the ride once again. He completely forgot about the world as he felt Ichigo slide inside him once more and begin that glorious pace as he slid in and out. He fell into sync as his thrusts met Ichigo's and let himself reach that point of no return. His senses felt Ichigo and only Ichigo. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p>Rukia felt like they were nearing Ichigo and Uryū and began to walk a bit faster to their direction. "We're getting closer."<p>

Tatsuki picked up her pace as she tried to catch up to Rukia who began to walk a bit faster. "Slow down, Kuchiki-san. We don't want to drop this redhead." Renji only groaned as his head was down.

Rukia suddenly stopped as she heard a faint sound. "Did anyone else just hear that?"

They all stood still until they heard another moan coming behind some bushes. They all thought the worst and got closer to the moaning sounds, not once thinking what Ichigo or Uryū could be doing behind the bushes. Rukia stopped and looked over the bushes. "Ichi-"

Her eyes widen and her face turned completely red as she saw Ichigo finishing a thrust and completely pulling out of the dark-haired boy under him. Tatsuki closed her eyes and looked away while Orihime hid behind Renji's form.

Ichigo grabbed Uryū's shirt and tossed it over his bare ass, making sure that Uryū's body was completely covered up by his own before turning his head to look to the direction of his unwanted guests. He scowled at them and growled: "leave." In the most menacing tone he could muster.

The girls quickly turned away and began to walk off with the dead weight of Renji as they tried to pick up their pace and just try to forget what they just saw. Orihime was completely red at seeing Ichigo in all his glory while Tatsuki was red from letting Rukia lead them over to the most perverted thing she has ever seen.

Ichigo kept his gaze on the group until they were out of sight. He then turned his attention to the panting Quincy who had a blush going across his face as he had his eyes closed. Ichigo leaned down and gave Uryū a chaste kiss which Uryū sloppily returned. He then opened his eyes as he still was panting. "I told you to stop after the fourth round."

Ichigo snorted. "Yeah, but if we did you would probably wrap those sexy dancer legs around me and never let me go until you came. Besides, I didn't see you putting much of an effort to stop me." Ichigo grabbed at Uryū's legs and smirked. "Ready for round five."

Uryū closed his eyes and let a small chuckle come out. "You are insatiable, Kurosaki."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoy this small piece!**

**Also, I want to wish my sis a Happy B-day!**


	8. Karaoke

**A/N: Requested: Gemini24**

* * *

><p>Karaoke<p>

Keigo ran down the halls once he saw Ichigo. "IIIIICHIIIGGGG-OOOO!" Keigo was smacked by Ichigo's bag as he dodged him and countered with his own force. He was sent flying backwards and Mizuiro was standing at his side as he typed away on his phone.

"Good morning, Keigo."

Keigo quickly got back up and began whining to the raven-haired boy. "Mizuiro! Did you see what Ichigo did?" pointing over to where Ichigo was.

Mizuiro just kept on typing on his phone not sparing Keigo a glance. "Hm, you probably deserved it anyway." He shut his phone closed and looked over to where Ichigo was. "Besides, he doesn't seem to be in a good mood today."

Keigo stopped sulking and placed his attention to Ichigo. He saw that the redhead was looking a bit more irritated than usual and had his scowl deeper as well. Ichigo was sitting at his desk as his hand was propping up his face and was tapping the floor with his shoe every second. More or less, Ichigo was pissed. "Wow, I wonder what's got him all mad about? You'd think his pet cat just died or something?" no wonder he wasn't in any mood to deal with Keigo.

After a couple of seconds went by, Uryū walked by Keigo and Mizuiro, like always, he was very calm as he walked over to his seat to sit down. Both Keigo and Mizuiro saw Ichigo open one eye and glared over to the bespectacled boy. Letting out a quiet growl to accompany that look, he then closed back his eye letting his irritation show by his scowl deepening, even more so.

Keigo walked to the door and his behind it as he looked over to Ichigo and then back to Uryū. To him, both seemed very tense except that Uryū was slightly better at hiding his emotions. But that didn't stop Keigo from noticing a bit of tension between the two. He then walked back out into the hallway with Mizuiro.

He stood thinking for a second until he thought of something. "Those two are hiding something!" Mizuiro looked at him with an expressionless face.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What!"

The raven-haired boy pointed to Ichigo. "See, he only becomes irritated when something is bothering him," he then pointed over to Uryū, "and Ishida-san only taps his fingers when something is bothering him." Keigo looked appalled at never being able to notice this. "So, now you know that they are irritated over something," ending with a smile on his face.

Even if Keigo didn't want to believe this, he did have a point. And besides, since when does Uryū ever tap his fingers that fiercely? Oh well, Keigo never really pays attention to him anyway. Soon and idea sparked up in his head. "Let's spy on them!"

Mizuiro waved his hand in the air. "No way. If you want to lose your head and then have it sewn back on then be my guest, but I'm not going to get between the two. Sorry, but you're on your own." He then walked into the classroom and took a seat.

Keigo was shocked to see that his best friend wasn't going to help his spy on the two weirdoes of the day. He somewhat didn't want to pry into their lives but the curious side of him overpowered everything else. And that was when he decided that he was going to figure out what was up with those two by following them whenever they were alone. Keigo clenched his fist in determination. _Yes! I'm calling this plan, Keigo figures out what's between Ichigo and the Nerd!_

* * *

><p>Lunch time came around and Keigo watched as both Ichigo and Uryū began walking out of the room. But what seemed to surprise him the most was that neither Ichigo or Uryū where headed to the roof, instead, Ichigo seemed to be following Uryū as he walked by the crowd of students that were hoarding the halls.<p>

He tried to make his way out of the crowded hall until he then went back to following Ichigo once he caught sight of him once more. Keigo noticed that Ichigo didn't want to be seen by anyone as he tried to be discrete as possible when he was following; even going as far as to hide if any other student looked at his direction. Keigo looked from behind the corner to see that Uryū was heading outside and that the redhead was right behind him.

Keigo went outside as well and quickly found a bush to hide in as he crawled on the grass. He saw Uryū in the middle of the field as he had his arms crossed over his chest. Ichigo then came up to him and scowled at him as he looked towards Uryū.

"So, what the hell do you want? I thought you said that you were "tired" of being near me," said Ichigo in a mad tone that didn't seem to faze the other boy.

Uryū sighed and looked over to Ichigo with his own scowl. "Kurosaki, I didn't mean what I said the other day. I was just caught up in my anger."

"Tch, you sure as hell didn't seem like that. What was it that you called me the other day? Oh yeah, you said I was a "bastard Shinigami who could just go to hell" does that seem to ring a bell to you, _Ishida_?" saying his name in pure hate that made Uryū move nearer to him which Ichigo backed away.

Letting out another sigh, Uryū pushed his glasses up. "Look, I just needed to cool down after what happened yesterday. I just took out my anger at you because I'm so used to doing it by now that I sometimes forget who I'm taking it out on."

Ichigo uncrossed his arms and his face softened a bit as he walked closer to Uryū. "I should probably say I'm sorry, too. I mean I provoked you when I knew that you were really mad. I guess we're both at fault here. But we're cool now, right?" offering a small smile that he only uses when he's with Uryū.

Returning it, Uryū nodded his head. "Yeah, we are."

Keigo's jaw dropped as he expected the two to either hug or shake hands but not lean in and give each other a small peck on the lips. He never, _never_ expected that his friend was gay! I mean he was already suspicious of Uryū but how can you not be! The boy practically screams homo the way he acts around others! But Ichigo! How could he not see the signs? Uryū must have seduced poor Ichigo when he was in a weak state and took advantage of it. Keigo always knew that the nerdy boy was up to something when he always runs out of class after Ichigo already left.

Ichigo smiled down at the Quincy and grabbed his hand. "How about we eat out? Everyone right now is eating on the roof which gives us enough time to be alone."

The Quincy pondered on the idea for a while until he agreed. "Sure, I didn't bring anything anyway."

Then the two began walking away as they held hands and forgot about their issues that just took place a couple of moments ago. Keigo was still in shock as he watched his friend and nerd boy holding hands. _This is so not happening!_ He was then surprised as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ahhhh!"

Mizuiro was looking over to the two that were walking away. "I guess they didn't tell you."

Keigo's attention was caught as the young rave-haired boy said that. "What do you mean they didn't tell me? Are you saying I was the only one left out again!" flaring his hands out as he was shocked that Ichigo would tell everyone else except him.

Sighing, Mizuiro shook his head. "Of course he didn't tell you, I mean, you're never respect Ishida _which_ is his boyfriend for the past two months. Do you really think they would just come out and tell you? If I was you, I would try to say I'm sorry for always treating Ishida more different than you would with Ichigo."

"Huh? So, what? You want me to be _nicer_ to Ishida?" confusion set into Keigo as he tried to understand what Mizuiro was saying.

"Well, not like that. I mean try to invite Ishida into things we all do together. If you haven't noticed by now that Ishida is always angered when you take away _his_ boyfriend when they already have plans then you probably need some glasses."

_Have plans?_ Keigo was getting more confused by the second. "Wait, when did they make plans?"

Mizuiro sighed again. "Don't you remember last week? You invited Ichigo to that new karaoke bar that he was already planning on taking Ishida to go there. But suddenly you invited him which made him leave Ishida behind. So, why not try to invite the two to the karaoke bar and show Ichigo that you really are sorry for not including Ishida."

Keigo moaned at the thought of having to invite Uryū into anything he had planned. "But Mizuiro, he's a nerd! Can't you invite him in my place instead?"

"Nope!" and Mizuiro began to walk away. "Remember to include Ishida if you want Ichigo to hang out with you!"

Sitting on the ground, Keigo crossed his arms in though. _Hm, invite the nerd next time I have plans? I guess I could try. I'll text them later tonight, it's not like they would be doing anything that late at night._

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky as it illuminated the streets with its white glow, shining anything and everything that came to its view. It even shined upon a window that was open that belonged to a certain Quincy who was moaning away, but not in pain but in pleasure.<p>

He arched his back and then fell on the bed next to a redhead who was resting on a pillow. Ichigo was softly panting as he felt Uryū bring his body closer to his own and brought a leg to rest in between his more harrier ones, rubbing them once a while to feel the difference between his nice, soft, pale legs against manlier tanned legs.

Ichigo chuckled as Uryū was always fascinated with his legs because his legs didn't have a speck of hair on them. He thought because his mother didn't have hair either or it could be a Quincy thing. Either way, Uryū liked to feel the small hairs when he became lazy after having sex with him.

"That was hot. You're a bastard for depriving me of this," squeezing his behind to place more emphasis.

Uryū moaned in annoyance as he pulled back far enough to see Ichigo's eyes. He glared at him and smacked him on the side of his head. "Shut up, if I remember correctly you were the one that decided to abandon me so you and that idiot Asano could go to that new bar. So don't go claiming it was my fault when in reality it was yours."

Ichigo had a slight scowl on his face and sighed when he knew the Quincy had a point. "I know but I didn't have a choice. I have been ditching everyone to hang out with you and when Keigo asked to join him to that new bar that _I_ was going to take you, I couldn't say no. If I had missed anymore of our group hangings then I would never hear the end of it from him," he then smiled as he switched positions with Uryū, making him be on the bottom with him straddling him. "And besides, he's not going to distract us anytime soon." He delved in to kiss Uryū as he already had his eyes closed but stopped half way when his phone began to vibrate.

Uryū growled in annoyance as he still had his eyes closed as he waited for Ichigo to begin kissing him into submission. Ichigo looked over to his pants that were near the door where they were dislocated at but merely shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the awaiting Quincy. Again, he moved in to kiss him until Uryū's phone began to vibrate.

"Damn it! Who the hell text's someone this late at night!" said Uryū as he reached for his phone that was on the nightstand only for Ichigo to intersect him as he grabbed his wrist.

"Forget about it. We have other things to worry about." And that was exactly what Uryū did as he felt Ichigo cover his lips with his own. He soon forgot all about the interruption until Ichigo's phone vibrated again. But Ichigo didn't pay attention to it as he concentrated on how Uryū's lips maneuvered over his own, but when it started to vibrate once again he growled and pulled back from the Quincy.

"For the love of…" Ichigo stood up from the bed in all his glory as Uryū sighed and grabbed the bed sheets that were pulled away due to Ichigo suddenly standing up. Ichigo grabbed his discarded pants and reached inside one of his pockets to grab his phone. He opened his messages and saw that he received them from Keigo. Groaning, he opened the first one and was shocked to see what it read. "That's weird." He then looked through the rest and wondered if Keigo was drunk. "Tch, idiot." He placed his phone back inside his pocket and dropped them to the floor, crawling back into the warm bed of the Quincy.

Uryū leaned back on the headboard as Ichigo reached for his phone. "What are you doing?" exclaimed Uryū as he saw Ichigo beginning to go through his messages.

"Relax; I'm just seeing if that idiot of Keigo was the one that sent you any messages." He read the message and sighed, tossing the phone back on the nightstand. "That guy is an idiot." Ichigo lay down in the bed next to Uryū's body, placing his hands behind his head.

"What? What does he want?"

Looking over to Uryū, Ichigo places his hand on his hip and caresses it. "He said if we wanted to join him and a couple of our friends to go visit that new bar I was going to take you to. If you ask me, he was trying to invite you personally."

Bewilderment came over the Quincy as he looked down at Ichigo. "What's that mean?"

"Keigo was capitalizing your name every time he typed it. I wonder if that's supposed to mean something."

Uryū smirked down at Ichigo as he heard a slight hint of jealousy in his tone. "Do I hear jealousy in you, Kurosaki? Now that I think about it, Asano doesn't seem half bad," teasing him as he continued to talk.

Ichigo snorted and looked away. "Yeah right! I'm not jealous, especially of that idiot!"

The Quincy reached a hand out and turned Ichigo's head to look at him. "Kurosaki, do you honestly think that I would ever consider Asano boyfriend material? Please, he could possible turn me straight."

It was now Ichigo's turn to smirk as he wanted to boast his ego. "Oh, so you're saying that Keigo couldn't pleasure you as much as I can?"

Scowling, Uryū smacked Ichigo. "Shut up, but since I did see some hint of jealousy I'll tell you this much," Uryū leaned closer to Ichigo and began to whisper into his ear, "he probably wouldn't be such an animal in bed like a certain obnoxious, rash, loud, redhead I know." He then pulled back and smirked as he saw Ichigo with wide-eyes.

Ichigo was surprised at what Uryū said about him that he reached for him and brought him closer until he was a breath away from his lips. "I'm an animal, huh? Well, this animal isn't your normal friendly neighborhood cat." He then captured Uryū's lips and began a whole cycle of mating with his master.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked into his house and punched a projectile father launching at him. He ignored his groaning and kept walking towards his room, he then stopped outside before opening the door as he heard a slight groaning coming from within his room. Ichigo placed a hand on the door knob and hurriedly pushed the door open. "Who the he-oh shit!" he closed the door back up as he saw something he was never supposed to see. His whole face was red as he just walked in on Rukia doing something with someone. On <em>his<em> bed!

He didn't get to see who the guy was as he was covered by Rukia as she… as she rode him. In _his_ bed! Now he's going to have to burn his sheets just to try and get that image out of his head. Ichigo shook his head and heard his window open. He waited patiently outside of his room until Rukia opened the door a bit hesitant at first. But at least she was dressed.

"Gee, can I come into _my _room, or do I need an invitation!" sarcastically talking as Rukia frowned but still held a red blush going across her face.

"S-shut up! And in any case, you weren't here and you were probably doing the same thing with Ishida!" Rukia let him into the room as she moved away from the door.

Ichigo looked at the bed and saw that the sheets were changed and he was thankful for that. "So? What I do outside these walls is none of your business! But you doing something-something like that," pointing to his bed, "was unnecessary! What if Karin or Yuzu heard you, or worse, saw you with someone in _my_ bed?"

Rukia sighed and sat on her opened closet. "Don't worry, your sisters were out and your dad-well we just ignored him and pretended to not notice him at all. Besides he was the one that was practically encouraging this to happen," saying everything nonchalant which bothered Ichigo.

But he quickly realized and retook everything she just said. "Wait, are you saying my old man actually _allowed _this to happen? And in _my _room! Well who the hell did you invite anyway?"

Rukia looked away as her blush was coming back and mumbled softly the name that Ichigo couldn't be able to listen. "Huh, speak up midget."

"I said Byakuya-sama!" she then covered up her mouth as Ichigo's eyes widen. She probably shouldn't have said that but the idiot had set her off that she couldn't hold back.

Ichigo looked at his bed and wondered if he should burn it or sell it to the Shinigami Woman Association but just shook his head to eliminate such thoughts. "Whatever, I just came by to tell you if you received any text from Keigo."

Rukia groaned just thinking about the damn messages she received during the night. Ichigo understood immediately when she made that face since he was making the same face when he was going to make Uryū all hot and bothered. "Let me guess, he was interrupting you all night long."

"Yes, I had half the mind to throw the phone to the wall but Byakuya-sama beat me to it. Although," she placed a hand on her chin, "I wonder how Asano even had my number."

"Uh, yeah, I wondered the same thing." _How _did_ he even get Uryū's phone number?_ "Anyway, he said he wanted to invite us to that new karaoke bar, and I'm guessing he asked you the same question. So, why don't you invite… Byakuya if he wants to go. I'm going to Ishida's to finish off my homework." He then began to walk away from his room until he turned around and pointed to his bed. "And _don't_ use my bed anymore for _those_ types of things!" Ichigo closed the door and left Rukia by herself.

"Huh, he couldn't even say sex? He really is a child."

* * *

><p>Uryū was busy changing his sheets when he could feel Ichigo's reiatsu coming nearer to his flat. He walked over to the door and opened it before Ichigo even could bang at it. "What now, Kurosaki?"<p>

Ichigo walked through the door and looked disturbed. "I don't even want to sleep in my own bed today," he said as he groaned.

The Quincy arched an eyebrow but didn't even want to know what occurred in his bed, let alone have details of who was _in_ the bed. "And you expect to stay…"

"Here? Aww thanks for offering, Ishida." Ichigo then began rummaging through his fridge to see if he could find anything to eat.

Any other day Uryū would let Ichigo do whatever the hell he wanted but today wasn't that day, unfortunately. "Kurosaki, why don't you stay over in someone else's home?"

Ichigo took out a piece of apple out of his mouth and looked over to Uryū in bewilderment. "Why? I mean, you have nothing to do. Besides, when we leave to go to that bar we could go together, saves us the time from going back and forward."

_He does have a point._ Uryū just let him be as he continued to rummage his fridge. He walked over to the couch and grabbed his sewing project and began working as he heard Ichigo in the background.

* * *

><p>Keigo ran to Mizuiro's house and began banging at it with his fist. "MIZUIRO!" there was panic in his voice and he needed to talk to someone to help him calm down. If he knew that Rukia was going to text him saying that she was inviting a few of her friends then he would have never offered for her to come. Who knows who she'll invite? It could be that guy that is bald or maybe the one that hangs around with the bald guy or worse, it could be both! One thing's for sure, this was the worst day of his life.<p>

Mizuiro opened his door and saw that Keigo looked panicked as he continued to have his hand in the air smacking away at nothing. "Now what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? What's the matter!" Keigo was becoming overdramatic which made Mizuiro expressionless since he was already used to this. "The matter is that Kuchiki-san is bringing more of her weird friends over and I don't know what to do! I first thought of inviting Ichigo, and Ishida but I didn't like going alone with just guys especially since those two are going to be hanging around each other. So I invited Kuchiki-san but when she texted me that she and Ichigo and nerd boy were coming, she also texted she was bringing some of her friends as well! Mizuiro, please come with me!"

"Nope! I have things to do today. So, good luck with all that! Tell me all about it later!" Mizuiro closed his door and left a deflated Keigo standing there with a hopeless look on his face.

"B… but, Mizuiro…"

* * *

><p>The night came sooner than Uryū expected as he was lying on his side on the couch with Ichigo being behind him as they watched TV to let the hours fly by. Ichigo began to look over to a clock that was hanging on the wall and released Uryū so he could maneuver over his sleeping form.<p>

Once he was standing on his feet, Uryū groaned in annoyance for having been woken up. He opened his eyes and narrowed them when he couldn't see anything. He then reached for his glasses that were on the table in front of him. Placing them on he looked over to where Ichigo was. "Kurosaki? Is it time already?"

Ichigo walked out of the bathroom and came out with new clothes. "Yeah, so you better change clothes while I text Rukia."

Uryū nodded and walked into his room, closing it as he began to look through his closet for anything that looked good to wear for a karaoke bar. After going through a few choices, he decided on some plain black pants with a new white shirt that he made. Once he was ready, he came out of his room and saw Ichigo lying on the couch. He scowled and walked over to him until he was in front of the relaxed Shinigami.

"Kurosaki, get up! We need to go before it gets anymore late."

Ichigo groaned but nevertheless, did what the Quincy said but not before scowling at him. "Whatever, besides, if it wasn't for Keigo inviting us to the damn karaoke bar, then right now I would be asleep. Any other day I would've taken you with it just being us, but I guess this is the second best thing."

The Quincy let out a small sigh and walked over to the door. "Let's just go. I don't want to keep Kuchiki-san and everyone else waiting."

Ichigo walked over to the Uryū and waited as the Quincy opened the door. When he did Ichigo closed the door and reached his hand out to intertwine his fingers with Uryū's. Ichigo noticed that he became a bit tensed when he felt him holding his hand but soon calmed down as he squeezed his hand as in reassurance that he didn't mind the gesture.

Both kept walking until they sensed where Rukia and the rest where at. When they arrived where the group was, Ichigo saw Byakuya standing next to Rukia and felt his face begin to heat up when he remembered what those two did in his bed. He then turned his attention over to Renji who looked to be bored but seemed a bit curios as to where they were headed at. Then he looked over to where Keigo was and let a smirk begin to show as Keigo seemed a bit uncomfortable, especially since Ikkaku and Yumichika were among Rukia's invited friends.

"Hey, sorry we're late, but Ishida likes to take his sweet time."

Uryū scowled over to Ichigo but pushed his glasses up with his unoccupied hand. "Can we just go?"

Soon they all began their trip to the new karaoke bar that Keigo was _so_ eager to take them but the way Ikkaku and Yumichika walked behind him made him want to runaway and make up any excuse to get the hell out of there. But somehow he knew that he wouldn't get far seeing as he was in front of the bald guy and his friend.

Although, Keigo did notice a few things as they were walking to the karaoke bar. First, Ichigo and Uryū were holding hands as they bickered back and forward over things he couldn't seem to hear but they still held each other like they were lovers than a couple of bickering fools. He then brought his attention over to Rukia and some weird dude that had long dark hair. They both were walking very close until he saw Rukia make a move to clasp her hand on top of the quiet guy that didn't even react to such gesture and kept on walking like nothing happened. The guy with the red hair had his hands stuffed in his pocket but to him he looked like a street punk, especially with all those tattoos. Keigo didn't even want to glance at the guys behind him if he wanted to get asked questions and be practically threatened by the bald guy.

A couple of minutes later, everyone made it to the karaoke bar and quickly looked for a table that could fit eight people. Ichigo found one and everyone followed him to a corner that had a seat that went around. They all took a seat and watched as people went up to a stage as they volunteered to sing.

Renji smirked and began to look over to where Ichigo and Uryū were seated at. He then brought his attention back to the stage and waited until the man that wanted people to volunteer came back up. Once he did Renji stood up and screamed, "Ichigo and Ishida want to volunteer!" pointing over to the two.

Ichigo in response spitted out his drink while Uryū was choking on his own drink. "Wh-what!" a spot light came on Ichigo and Uryū and both were soon being pulled to the stage by a couple of guys that were eagerly waiting for them to begin to sing.

"Wa-wait! I can't sing!" Ichigo looked over to the Quincy and saw that he was turning red from all the people looking at him. He then saw a man walking over to the two and handed them each a microphone. Uryū grasped the microphone with both his hand and tried not to make eye contact with Ichigo. The Shinigami looked over to a screen and saw that it had words beginning to show up; he then heard a beat that sounded electronic to him. Ichigo looked over to Uryū and grasped his forearm. "Just try or we'll both look like idiots out here."

Uryū frowned and pushed his glasses up. "Easier said than done, Kurosaki!" either way, Uryū quickly placed his microphone up to his lips as he knew this song had two vocal parts to it. He licked his dry lips and began to sing.

"Yureugoku kono omoi unmei to shukumei ni." _My emotion that sways with destiny and fate._

Ichigo prepared for his part as he followed Uryū's lead.

"Nayanderu jikan nanka nai." _There's no time to worry._

"Wakari au toki sae mottenai." _There's no time for us to understand each other._

Without pausing or having a second thought, Uryū continued.

"Nikushimi dake de kyou made ikite kite." _I lived until today with only hatred._

They both saw that they were going to sing together and matched perfectly.

"Se wo mukeattara itsuka senaka awase." _Turning our backs to each other, our backs then met._

"Yuzurenai." _I can't give away._

Ichigo then took the next line.

"Aesthetics and Identity, woo."

"Tamashii ni chikatta koto." _What I swore to my soul._

"Aesthetics and Identity, woo."

"Ikizama no." _The way to live._

Both then matched again.

"Bigaku." _The aesthetics of it._

Uryū then looked over to Ichigo and was surprised that both were not doing half bad as he thought they would. He then saw Ichigo's words come up on screen and patiently waited for his.

"Hotobashiru kono omoi ikiru michi, ikiru imi." _This emotion that gushes the path of living, the meaning of living._

If there was one thing Uryū could tell, was that Ichigo had a beautiful voice. He then placed his microphone back to his lips.

"Yaburu koto de mamorareru michi." _The path that will be protected by breaking it._

"Ikinokoru dakejya imi wa nai." _There's no meaning by just being the last one living._

Ichigo quickly prepared for the next verse as he quickly licked his lips.

"Se wo mukeattara nazeka tsuujiteta." _When we faced our backs to each other, we were somehow connected._

Both Ichigo and Uryū smirked at the next part as they sang it.

"Omae wo naguru tame ni mo kachinokoru sa." _To punch you, I will win._

Ichigo continued.

"Yuzurenai." _I can't give away._

"Aesthetics and Identity, woo."

"Oretachi ga chikatta koto." _What I swore to my soul._

Uryū then took the next verse with more confidence as the both continued to sing.

"Aesthetics and Identity, woo."

Ichigo smiled and continued.

"Ikizama no." _The way to live._

Then in perfect sync, both sang together.

"Bigaku." _The aesthetics of it._

There was a small solo and in that time Ichigo and Uryū looked over to the other and both blushed and quickly looked away. And then Uryū began once again.

"Yuzurenai." _I can't give away._

"Aesthetics and Identity, woo."

"Tamashii ni chikatta koto." _What I swore to my soul._

Ichigo grabbed his microphone with more force and moved closer to Uryū.

"Aesthetics and Identity, woo."

Uryū saw this and also let himself walk closer to Ichigo as he then began.

"Ikizama no." _The way to live._

Ichigo let a small smile show as both sang together.

"Bigaku." _The aesthetics of it._

Uryū's voice lowered a bit in the next verse.

"Aesthetics and Identity, woo."

Ichigo's smile widen as he took the lead.

"Oretachi ga chikatta koto." _What I swore to my soul._

"Aesthetics and Identity, woo."

"Ikizama no." _The way to live._

And then Ichigo took Uryū's hand in his when they had to sing together.

"Bigaku." _The aesthetics of it._

The song continued for a while and everyone in the audience clapped at the two who sang so beautifully, and then the man that gave them the microphones came back up and thanked them for such a performance. Ichigo took his microphone and gave it back to him, Uryū doing the same thing. Ichigo was then leading Uryū down from the stage until he got an idea and went back over to the man with a requested pair in mind.

Uryū was confused to what Ichigo was up to but when he looked over to him he gave him that mischievous smirk that said one thing and one thing only: payback. The Quincy shook his head at the poor unfortunate soul who had, had to get on his bad side but didn't comment on it and just watched as Ichigo walked him back to the table, smirk in place.

Not once letting Uryū's hand go, Ichigo pulled it on the table which surprised Uryū since he wasn't into any type of public display of affection but since he saw the Shinigami's face, Uryū let it slide. Ichigo's attention was soon placed over to where the stage was and watched expectantly to see the new pair. Payback was such a bitch.

The man who was on the stage took the microphone and began to speak through it. "Can a Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Rukia please come up on stage!"

This was the first time in all the night that Byakuya's eyes widen as he heard his name be called to get on some stage. He then looked over to the redheaded Shinigami and knew that this was his doing since he had a smirk on his face that basically screamed guilty. Byakuya was about to demand Ichigo to stop this nonsense but he then felt Rukia tug on his sleeve. He looked down at the raven-haired girl and saw her eyes sparkle which he knew meant that she wanted to try to get on stage. Byakuya knew he couldn't deny those eyes and merely nodded as Rukia pulled him out of his seat.

Ichigo then began cheering as Byakuya and Rukia were walking to the stage. "Whoa! Get them, Byakuya!" _Yeah, you deserve that and so much more for dirtying my bed you bastard!_

Byakuya glared over to Ichigo and the redhead in turn pulled Uryū in front of him to cover up the icy glare. Uryū looked annoyed and pulled Ichigo back. "Why are you so bent on embarrassing Kuchiki-san?"

"Tch, because I found that freak and Rukia having sex in _my _bed. _My _bed, Ishida! How would you feel if I ever had sex with someone else in your bed-uh, not like I would." Ichigo felt Uryū's reiatsu flare as he looked over to the Quincy.

"Kurosaki," saying it in a menacing tone, "if I _ever_ find out you were doing something like that in _my _bed and behind my back, I will surely make sure you never be useful to anyone," Uryū grabbed Ichigo's collar and pulled him closer, glaring at him. "Understand?"

Ichigo nodded and was released from his grip as Uryū went back to crossing his arms over his chest with a still annoyed look on his face. "Oi, you know I would never do something like that." Trying to calm down the irritated Quincy, who was still scowling and refused to listen to him. Sighing, Ichigo brought his attention back to the two Kuchiki's who were on stage. He'll deal with Uryū later but right now he wanted to see those two squirm for having sex in _his _bed.

Byakuya and Rukia where handed microphones and Rukia looked happy to be able to be on stage while Byakuya kept an expressionless face that no one could read. Ichigo was surprised that neither one of them seemed scared nor even shy to be on stage. Well, there went Ichigo's revenge on the Kuchiki's.

Rukia looked up to the screen as words began to show up.

"Kikoete kikoete nariya manu no nara  
>shinjite susunde kokoro no sakebi wo<br>namida no omosa de kuzuresou ni natte mo  
>mou ichido mou ichido kao wo agete." <em>If it can be heard, if it can be heard, the ringing that doesn't stop. The cry of the heart that believes and advances, almost crumbles with the weight of tears. One more time, one more time raise your head.<em>

The slow piano comes to a stop and a beat of guitars come on as both hold their microphones to their mouth.

"Sekai ni senaka o muketa toshite mo  
>jibun ni tsujinu uso ni kurushimu." <em>And as I turn my back on the world I suffer from the lie that I don't understand myself.<em>

Then Byakuya took the lead.

"Ware-ware wa namida o nagasu beki da wa nai  
>sore wa kokoro ni taisuru nikutai no haiboku de ari<br>ware-ware ga kokoro to iu mono wo  
>moteamasu sonzai de aru to iu koto no<br>shoumei ni hokanaranai kara da." _We should not shed tears. That is a surrender of the body to the heart. It is only proof that we are beings that do not know what to do with our hearts._

Rukia then stepped up to continue with Byakuya overlapping her soft voice with his deep voice.

"Kikoete kikoete nariya manu no nara  
>shinjite susunde kokoro no sakebi wo<br>namida no omosa de kuzuresou ni nattemo  
>mou ichido." <em>If it can be heard, if it can be heard, the ringing that doesn't stop<em>_. __The cry of the heart that believes and advance, almost crumbles with the weight of tears._ _One more time._

"Mou ichido." _One more time._

"Mou ichido." _One more time._

And then both combined their voices.

"Kao o agete." _Raise your head._

"Kesenai itami wa kakuseru keredo  
>kanjiru soko ni aru kioku to tomo ni." <em>Pain that can't be erased can be concealed but... it's still experienced along with the memory that lives there.<em>

Byakuya then began to do his solo verse.

"Ware-ware wa namida o nagasu beki da wa nai  
>sore wa kokoro ni taisuru nikutai no haiboku de ari<br>ware-ware ga kokoro to iu mono wo  
>moteamasu sonzai de aru to iu koto no<br>shoumei ni hokanaranai kara da." _We should not shed tears. That is a surrender of the body to the heart. It is only proof that we are beings that do not know what to do with our hearts._

Rukia smiled over to Byakuya and reached for his hand for him to only tense up for second until he let the warmness of the hand fill him up as Rukia continued after him.

"Hikatte hikatte mabushi-sugiru kara  
>terashite mezashite kokoro no ari ka wo<br>namida o moyashite chikara ni kaetarae  
>mou ichido." <em>Shine, shine, beyond dazzling. The place of the heart that becomes illuminated. Stinging tears can change into power. One more time.<em>

"Mou ichido." _One more time._

"Mou ichido." _One more time._

"Kao o agete." _Raise your head._

There was a small solo part of instruments and in that time Rukia seemed to have clenched Byakuya's hand tighter in her grasp which he returned. She smiled and looked over to the screen and began.

"Tatoeba ikuse no kanashimi ni deai  
>karamaru omoi wo furihodo ite yuki<br>namida no omosa de tomarisou ni nattemo  
>hitotsu no." <em>If the sorrow of several currents meet by chance, untangle the entwined emotions and go.<em> _The weight of the tears will almost end. One… _

"Kokoro o…" _Heart…_

"Kokoro wo." _Heart._

"Tsumase!" _Can be clear!_

Rukia then continued.

"Kikoete kikoete nariya manu no nara  
>shinjite susunde kokoro no sakebi wo<br>namida no omosa de kuzuresou ni nattemo  
>mou ichido…" <em>If it can be heard, if it can be heard, the ringing that doesn't stop. The cry of the heart that believes and advance,<em> _almost crumbles with the weight of tears. One more time…_

"Mou ichido…" _One more time…_

"Mou ichido." _One more time._

"Kao wo agete." _Raise your head._

Both ended strongly and the songs instruments kept on going while Rukia gave a smile over to Byakuya who seemed to be having some trouble trying to keep his red blush creeping onto his cheeks.

The crowd soon began to clap as well for them and even Ichigo had to admit, they did a pretty good job. Byakuya then, still holding Rukia's hand, led her down from the stage after giving their microphones to the stage man. But instead of joining the others in the same table they took a seat on a table across from them. Byakuya crossed his arms over his chest as he seemed to be still bothered about having to have gone up on the stage. Rukia in turn let out a small chuckle and patted his hand.

Ichigo laughed at seeing Byakuya bothered which earned him a smack from Uryū. "Oi, what the hell was that for!" rubbing his sore bruise that the Quincy inflicted on him.

Uryū glared over to Ichigo for being so rude. "You shouldn't laugh at others misfortune, Kurosaki. Or better yet," Uryū smirked, "why don't you go back up there and do a solo. All by yourself."

Ichigo paled and then felt a hand clasp down on either shoulder as he looked up to see Ikkaku and Yumichika looking down at him. _Oh shit!_ Before Ichigo could escape, the two Shinigami's were hauling Ichigo back to the stage. "Wait! I thought you said you shouldn't laugh at others misfortune! Uryū!"

The Quincy let out a small chuckle as he saw Ichigo struggling to be released but to no avail. "I never said anything about _your _misfortune, Kurosaki!" he then began clapping when Ikkaku and Yumichika were successful to bring him back on stage.

Keigo, who was seated far away from the Quincy, looked frightened of him. _I should probably be nicer to Ishida if I don't want him to embarrass me as well…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This came to be a lot longer than I expected but I hope you enjoy it! **

**I never actually heard the song sung by Rukia and Byakuya so that was new. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Milk and Treats

**Requester: auroramcchickenatmcdonalds**

* * *

><p>Milk and Treats<p>

"Damn! Not again." Ichigo was walking around the castle as he looked for the damn Quincy Vampire. "Great, when everyone else is gone, Ishida also decides he wants to disappear as well. Now how the hell am I supposed to give him his damn milk?" he held a bottle of milk in one hand while the other held a straw. He looked at the objects in his hand and let his mind wonder to other things. _Huh? Anemia…_ Ichigo smirked as he came up with a great idea.

* * *

><p>Uryū was hunched over as he walked through the corridors of his castle, his face paler than usual, with an exasperated look on his face. "Uhhh, where is that damn Kurosaki? I need my milk," Uryū paused mid-step to look up and scream, "Kurosaki!" he didn't get no reply which made him hunch over again as he once again began his search.<p>

_Damn, first everyone says they're going to wherever they go and leave me with… with Stitches! This day couldn't get any better._ After walking around his castle for about twenty minutes, Ishida decides to head to the dining hall. "Ku-ro-sa-_ki_… where are you?" when he arrives to the room he sees Ichigo playing with a milk bottle as he rolls it around on the table. Uryū's eyebrow twitched in irritation and walked over to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!"

"Huh? Oh, hey, Ishida."

Uryū scowled at the man before him and grabs the milk bottle from the table. "Where the hell where you when I was looking around for you?"

Ichigo returned his scowl when he seemed to be accusing him for not being around. "What do you mean where was I? I was out looking for you," pointing his finger out towards Uryū, "and you know I'm not good at sensing reiatsu, so why didn't you find _me_?" crossing his arms over his chest.

The Quincy paled and looked away as his face began to flush. _That is true, but being without blood causes me to lose my concentration on those around me, but I'm not going to tell him that. He'll probably say I need some blood in my system but I will _not_ affiliate myself with such thing._

"Yo, Ishida, anyone home?"

Uryū looked over to Ichigo and scowled. "Quiet, Kurosaki! I was thinking and your wild behavior is making it impossible."

_He really needs to relax. And that's exactly what his 'milk' is going to do. _He scratched the back of his head and stood up from his chair. "Whatever, I'm going to the library." Ichigo started walking away as the Quincy merely took a glance at him until he disappeared when he closed the door behind him.

He scoffed and brought his attention back to the milk. Uryū then grabbed the straw that Ichigo left behind on the table, popping open the bottle; he inserted the straw and began to take sips. "Mmm," Uryū moaned at the taste in his mouth as he released the straw. "What's in this? It tastes different from what I'm used to. Hm, I also feel a bit more energized. I should probably go ask Kurosaki but that could wait." Uryū walked away from the room as he sipped up more milk through the straw.

When he finished his bottle he was disappointed for the first time in not having his milk. He tipped the bottle as he tipped his head back to see if there were any drops left. When none came out he let out a small sigh. _That was so delicious. Since when have I ever found myself craving more milk?_ Uryū shook his head and headed to his bedroom, trying to put away all thoughts of the milk from his head.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked over another book and placed it on the table so that he could read later. For the past hour and a half, Ichigo has been looking through the huge library for any book that caught his interest. All he has been able to find were Shakespeare's novels that seemed interesting enough for him. Each time he found one under his name he placed it on the table so that he could go back to it later.<p>

"Wow, this sure is a gigantic library!" Ichigo listened carefully and heard his voice vibrate through the room. "My voice even echoes through this room." He walked back to the table and grabbed the first closest book near him. "I wonder how Ishida is doing. Well, if he hasn't found me yet then that's a good thing. Having a moody Ishida around sure is annoying."

Minutes passed as Ichigo was reading through his book until he felt his eyes growing heavy and they slowly began to close. The moment his eyes completely shut his head leaned to the right showing his perfectly tanned neck to anyone that saw him. And someone did see him, as the person neared the sleeping, unsuspecting Ichigo.

The steps were noiseless as he walked over to him. The darkness of the room kept him completely shrouded and only a candle light would be able to show his presence until he reached out with his thumb and index finger to eradicate the light. Now any signs of showing the man were impossible. He then looked at Ichigo's sleeping form and reached a pale hand out to run his finger down his neck to his chest which made Ichigo shiver from the light touch. The man pulled his hand away and bared his teeth as he moved in closer to the neck that has been tempting him all night. He was a couple of centimeters away from his goal and he was opening his mouth to show sharp fangs coming out. A few more centimeters and he would have taken his prize if it was not for Ichigo quickly opening his eyes, as if he knew danger was near.

The man quickly left the room as Ichigo was coming back into consciousness. Ichigo looked around and saw that no one was in the room but he did hear footsteps outside of the library. He looked at the door and began to stand up from the chair. He walked towards the door and looked out into the long, dark halls of the castle. _You know, this is the first time I ever noticed how spooky looking these halls look at the middle of the night. _Ichigo closed the door behind him and looked both directions to hear where the footsteps where coming from.

He then heard the footsteps from the right side of the hallway and began going that direction. Ichigo scowled after suspecting who it could be. _I swear, if Renji, Rukia or any of the others are trying to scare me then it's not going to work! _He quickly came out of his thoughts when he heard a crash come from the main room. Picking up his speed, Ichigo was nearing the room and slowed his pace down so that his boots didn't make that much noise and that he could be able to catch whoever it was playing a joke on him. Ichigo grabbed the door and quickly pushed it open. "O-kay?" Ichigo looked around the room and no one was there. The chairs and any other furniture in the room looked untouchable which made him wonder if anyone even came by this room. He scratched the back of his head and didn't notice a dark figure looming behind him. Turning around, he didn't see anything except the dark hallway that he just came from. _The hell?_ Ichigo walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. _This is really weird?_

Another noise came from the other side of the hallway and Ichigo made a mad dash so he could finally find the bastard that was messing with him. _When I get my hands on whoever is trying to creep me out I'll make sure they never see another morning! _He made it down the hall and opened the door that was in front of him. "Who the hell is in this room!" he waited for a response but only received the soundless noise from the castle. Before he could say anything else, the sound of a door closing and creaking made him look to the halls. Now Ichigo was really becoming pissed off at the person that had him running around like a maniac. But the sound of a creaking door could still be heard which was odd. Ichigo closed the door behind him and began walking to the sound of the door.

When he saw the door open from down the hall he moved to reach it but stopped mid-step when the door closed. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and began to walk towards the door, the moment he opened the door he noticed that there was a bed in the middle of the room that-what he assumed was dark with bed sheets that had the same color, since the whole room was shrouded in complete darkness.

A man then came out from behind him and eyed the man that he has been leading around the castle for the night. Subconsciously, he licked his lips as he got close to Ichigo's ear and whispered, "Boo!"

"Ahh!" Ichigo looked behind him and could see that the person was Uryū since he could barely make out his glasses that were perched up high on his nose. "I-Ishida! Where you the one that was making me run around this whole damn castle!" pointing a finger at the Vampire. But instead of getting a response, all he got back were chuckles as Uryū walked closer to him, his cape flowing behind him as he neared Ichigo. The redhead in turn walked backwards until his legs hit the back of the bed which made him fall on it.

Uryū smirked as he had Ichigo where he wanted him. "And what if I was, Kurosaki? What are you going to do about it?"

Ichigo gulped at the strange behavior the bespectacled boy was showing towards him. He then saw how Uryū was efficiently removing his dark cape as he pulled it away from one side to let it flow in the air as a breeze of it reached Ichigo which made his hair move. Uryū then draped his cape neatly on a chair and once again placed his attention on the bewildered redhead.

Uryū smirked at him and walked over to his draped body that was on his bed. He brought his hand up and touched Ichigo's neck and felt him gulp. Smirking, he felt up his neck which made Ichigo shiver from the touch. Uryū then brought his face closer to his neck as he tipped his head to the side.

Ichigo's mind was soon starting to wonder what was making Uryū act in such away. He then remembered that he placed some of his blood in Uryū's milk. _Oh shit!_ His eyes widen when he figured out what was wrong with him. "Uh, Ishida?" Ichigo started to pull away from his grasp but that only seemed to make Uryū madder since he let out a small growl and pulled his head back to where it was, tipped with his lovely tanned neck showing. _Ah, shit, he's probably going to suck me dry if I don't do something! _"Ishida, I need to tell you something."

Uryū licked his neck and said, "me too, did you know you have the most tempting neck ever? It gives off a sweet scent that's calling out to me." He then went back to nuzzling Ichigo's neck while Ichigo looked shocked at what was happening.

"No, seriously. I need to tell you something! Now… just… get… off!" Ichigo pushed Uryū off of him and made a dash for the door. When he got there the door wouldn't budge as he tried to open it. He then felt a hand grab him from his chest and send him flying back to the bed where he landed. He let out an "oof" and felt Uryū on top of him. Uryū trapped Ichigo's wrist over his head with one hand as he glared down at the redhead.

"Kurosaki, you are not getting away that easily. And I'm not going to stop until I get what I want!" he dived in, to Ichigo's surprise, and caught his lips with his own. Ichigo didn't know what to do as his eyes remained open and wide. He then felt something poke at his lips which felt moist and soft. Not giving it much thought he opened his mouth and felt the sly appendage enter him. Uryū let out a soft moan as Ichigo blinked rapidly. He then frowned when he noticed the lack of participation from Ichigo, Uryū pulled back and glared at him. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

Ichigo glared back. "Why should I? You're just lust induced anyway; I'm just waiting until you get bored or something."

Uryū's eyebrow twitched. "Lust induced? What are you talking about? Explain yourself!"

"Jeez, I'm saying when I gave you your milk I added a bit of my blood into it so then you wouldn't be fainting all over the place. I sure as hell didn't expect you to become _this_ addicted to my blood. So, that's the truth. Are you going to let me go now?"

Uryū looked away from him as he took this into consideration. He then made his decision after a couple of seconds and looked down at Ichigo with a serious look. "Kurosaki, I'm going to experiment with something. Now, close your eyes."

Not wanting to fight with him anymore, he did what he was told and waited to see what it was that he wanted to "experiment" with. Uryū licked his lips at seeing how obedient Ichigo was being and placed his attention on his neck. Leaning down, he stopped himself to be about a few centimeters short of his neck. He closed his eyes and went with the flow of what his body wanted to do. The next thing he knew was that he had captured, once again, Ichigo's lips with his own pale ones. Uryū pulled back and sighed.

Ichigo opened his eyes and stared at Uryū. "So, what was that about?"

Uryū brought his finger up to trace his neck and then his lips. "That was about whether I was more addicted to your blood or you, and now that I have my answer… what is your response?"

Locking eyes with Uryū, Ichigo looked deep into his dark sapphire eyes, trying to see if he could find his answer in the depths of his breathtaking pools. After giving it much thought, he frowned and got out from being underneath him as he pinned Uryū below him. Ichigo smirked as he looked at the surprised face of the Quincy. "What do you think?" he then leaned down and captured his lips as Uryū quickly reciprocated. As they continued to kiss, Ichigo's hands began to travel to Uryū's dress shirt and began to unbuttoned all the buttons that his shirt had. Once he accomplished that he then pulled off his ridiculous red scarf from around his neck and tossed it to the floor. Uryū pulled away and began to push his dress shirt off while Ichigo stared at him. He hated that he couldn't see his skin for lack of light but just feeling it under his hand was enough for him… for now.

Uryū then brought his attention to the belt that was holding up Ichigo's pants and began to unbuckle it. The redhead just watched as he ripped off his belt, making his pants very loose that all he had to do was push his pants right down his hips and the pants would easily come off. But Ichigo didn't want to be the only one without his pants, so he reached out and began to pull at Uryū's pants which were easy to take off since his seemed to slide right off if he tried hard enough to pull them. Finally, they were both nude and both took in everything of the others body even if the dark didn't let them see everything. But then, Ichigo didn't expect that the Quincy would reach out his hand towards some candles that rested on the bedside table and with one sweep of his hand, the candles lighted up. Quickly, Ichigo reached for the bed sheets and covered his lower half.

Uryū was confused as to why he had to do that. "Kurosaki, wh-"

Ichigo looked down as he hid his lower half of his body. "Sorry, Ishida, but I don't think you want to see the lower half of my body. It's not… normal."

Reaching a hand out, Uryū touched his cheek and made him look at him. "Kurosaki, I don't care about that. If you haven't noticed by now, then you're an idiot, but we are not _normal_. But if you still feel uncomfortable then I can turn the candles off." Uryū moved his hand out to turn off the candles until Ichigo stopped him as he reached his own hand to grip Uryū's wrist. Uryū looked over to Ichigo in confusion.

The redhead shook his head. "I trust you, Ishida."

And by just listening to those simple words, Uryū let a smile come to his face as Ichigo dived in to capture them. The two monsters then continued on with the night as they explored each other's body with tenderness and caresses that only they knew how to do.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up the next morning to the feeling of someone running their hand through his hair. He smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm guessing you liked last night."<p>

Uryū moved closer to the nude monster under the bed sheets and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "No, love. Everything about last night, I love it."

Chuckling, Ichigo turned his body so that he was lying on his back. He brought Uryū's body into an embrace and tipped his head to give him a chaste kiss. "Then if you loved last night, you're definitely going to love this." Ichigo flipped their positions so that Uryū was underneath him. "This time, I'm on top."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really enjoyed writing this! Episode 304 was definitely one of my favorites!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and review!**

**To those who asked for a request, I'll make sure to look into it but please be patient since this is the time of year were I get a bit busier. I have not ignored anyone's request and will do my best to deliver it. You're ideas are very well appreciated!**

**auroramcchickenatmcdonalds: I've just seen the Arabian episode since I really don't follow the anime that much like the manga but I really enjoyed it! I hope to make another chapter about that soon! Hope you enjoy this one for the mean time!**

**Gemini24: I like your ideas and will soon pick one to begin writing out!**

**Reina De La Noche: I'll soon start planning for your request as well.**

**Cammy: Thank you for enjoying my stories! It really means a lot to me!**

**Nano: Their surely be more! Don't worry about that! **


	10. You Can Look but You Can't Touch

**Requester: Gemini24**

* * *

><p>You Can Look but You Can't Touch<p>

The cool breeze of the afternoon air blew reddish hair as the young student walked with a smile as the person tried to reach the destination in mind. When finally arriving to the store that the person was heading to, the person walked in and was greeted by the shopkeeper who kept his smile hidden behind his fan.

Nodding towards him, the person reached a hand out and took a small bracelet from the shopkeepers hand and grasped it tightly in a fist. Bowing, the person left the store and began heading to the other desired location as an idea brew up in the student's mind. _With this, I can finally be able to know more about Kurosaki-kun. _

When standing in front of Ichigo's home, the person placed on the bracelet on the wrist and looked around to see if anyone noticed the strange student outside of the clinic. Standing outside for a few moments with many bystanders walking about, the person concluded that no one could see or know about the presence of the stranger standing outside.

With a smile, the stranger walked forward towards the door and took a quick breath in as the stranger outstretched the hand holding that was holding the bracelet to see if the bracelet could actually make the stranger pass through the door. When the hand went through, nothing stopped the stranger in passing through.

Looking around, no one was in the house and then the stranger decided to sit at a nearby chair that was near the table. Getting comfortable, the stranger waited patiently for Ichigo to return back from where ever he was. _I can't wait to see him!_

A couple moments later, there were footsteps outside of the residents' home—or better yet—a _pair _of footsteps by the door as someone tried to get it open. Whoever was on the other side was certainly arguing with each other for not being able to open the door. A bang was heard from the other side and the stranger was beginning to worry. Then the door opened to show both Ichigo and Uryū panting as they tried to regain their breath.

"Ha…ha… I won," said a panting Ichigo as he raised a hand over his head as a sign of victory while the other remained on his knee as he was hunched over. He then closed his eyes and tried to breathe more deeply as he tried to get air back into his lungs and return his breathing back to normal.

Uryū opened one eye to stare at the Shinigami and glared over to his direction as he, too, was hunched over grasping his knees. "In your… dreams, Kurosaki. I got here first," said Uryū as he was panting and slowly breathing to get his breathe back in order. He then looked over to Ichigo and saw that he began walking over to the couch and unceremoniously dropped himself in a heap on it. Ichigo was signaling for him to join him as he roughly patted the vacant seat next to him. Uryū shook his head but obliged with the command as he made his way over.

Both were soon able to regain their breath and just sat in silence, no one took notice of a chair moving backwards since they couldn't see, nor sense anything wrong. The stranger leaned back on the chair to get a better view of the two and noticed that Ichigo was unbuttoning his school shirt. Letting each button pop open as Ichigo opened his shirt wide open to anyone that wanted to see his marred, scarred chest. The stranger looked over to Uryū and noticed that he wasn't saying something or asking why Ichigo was showing so much skin in his presence. He only stretched his arms over his head and let out a tired sigh.

Ichigo then looked over to Uryū. "Want something to drink?"

Uryū nodded and Ichigo stood up as he walked over to his fridge to retrieve some cold bottles of water. Kicking the door closed, he walked back over to the couch and handed one over to Uryū who gladly accepted it.

As Uryū was taking mouthfuls of water, a small dribble of water trailed down his throat and into his school shirt that had his blue stripped tie hanging loosely. Ichigo notice this and kept his gaze on the wonderful, pale, neck as more water was flowing down into the shirt, being absorbed to show the hints of skin through the white buttoned shirt. Uryū's throat bobbed up and down and just kept gulping down the water until he was finished and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand.

He then looked down and said in an innocent tone, "Oh, my shirt is wet." He then proceeded to unbutton his shirt as Ichigo just watched as milky skin was being shown as each button was being undone. Ichigo subconsciously licked his lips as Uryū opened his shirt as well, but did not take it off and left it wide open just as Ichigo was doing. Uryū's tie hanged loosely as it was the only thing covering his chest a tad bit. Ichigo gulped as he moved his attention to the star-marred scar that was in the middle of the Quincy's chest.

Ichigo wanted to reach his hand out and touch it and—preferably—trace it, but was also wondering if Uryū was still a bit bashful of the scar since he never really liked anyone looking at his chest. But then why would he even let him see it if he was a bit insecure of the mark. All Ichigo knew was that he wanted to reach out for the pale boy and begin a ceremony of "copulating" like the Quincy had put it and show him that he could not only be an amazing bottom, but also an amazing top.

The stranger looked over to the two and saw that Uryū had some sort of a scar on his chest of a shape of a star. The stranger placed a hand over her mouth to let the startled gasp be stopped as Ichigo leaned over to Uryū and began to kiss at his neck with occasionally nipping there as well. The stranger was more startled when Uryū leaned his head away to let Ichigo have more room to continue his trailing, butterfly kisses down his throat as he let out soft moans. When Ichigo got into a section that was covered by Uryū's head, Uryū would merely lean to another side and let Ichigo nip, kiss, and lick as he pleased. Once he moved to his lips, Uryū reciprocated the slow, methodical kiss with his own passion. Ichigo then pushed Uryū to lie back on the couch and began to run his hands up and down his exposed chest, occasionally tracing the scar with his fingertips.

Uryū then wrapped his leg on the bend of his knee and proceeded to switch their positions but not before having to struggle to switch positions since Ichigo seemed to be resisting. Uryū then growled and tried once again to switch positions but to no avail. He furrowed his eyebrows and pulled away. "Move, Kurosaki!" he said demandingly.

The stranger looked so startled by everything that was going on but could not move from the spot where everything could be seen. _This can't be happening. I-I thought that they… that they disliked each other. Maybe not to a point of hating each other but enough so that they wouldn't do something like this! Why are they even doing this? Maybe it's just hormones… yes, that has to be it… it has to._

Ichigo growled when Uryū pulled away. "No way! You're always on top! This time on going to be on top!" and he went back to abuse his pale neck but this time he was sucking the skin so that he could leave a mark which Uryū was groaning in disapproval.

"S-stop, Kuro-saki! You're going to leave a mark!" whined Uryū as he tried to break free but at the same time was enjoying the attention placed there.

Ichigo ignored him and kept at his pace until his kisses began to trail down to his torso area and then his abs, where he flicked his tongue at his navel. Uryū arched his back which encouraged Ichigo to keep kissing at random areas. He then went back up to the star at his chest and began to trace it with his tongue, gently letting his sly appendage run across a line of the star until it led him to one of Uryū's hard nub.

Uryū arched again and moaned in pleasure. "Ahh! Kurosaki, not… there!"

"Too sensitive, Ishida," mumbled Ichigo as he was still flicking his tongue to the hard nub.

The young stranger began to walk across the room towards the door but stopped because then they would get suspicious as to who was in the room with them. _What should I do? I can't watch this anymore! I'm not supposed to see something so intimate between the two. But then why can't I just leave and face the consequences that I deserve? _The stranger slid down the door and kept her attention on the two on the couch.

Pushing Ichigo away, Uryū moved to unbuckle his belt while the Shinigami began to work on his belt as well. Once their belt were loose all they needed to do was pull them down with enough force and they would have gotten rid of their pants. Discarding his pants in an unprofessional manner, Ichigo looked over to Uryū and saw that he was folding his pants up and set them nicely on the floor next to the couch. The Shinigami raised an eyebrow but ignored it and moved back to kiss him. Uryū quickly returned it and raised his hips, making sure to make contact with Ichigo's hard arousal that was still clothed in dark boxers. "Just this once, Kurosaki," whispered Uryū as he parted from the kiss for a second only to bring Ichigo back down and begin grinding his pelvis to his desired destination.

Ichigo moaned the minute he heard those words and began to search under the couch for the bottle of lubricant that he had stored for emergencies such as these. When he found it he uncapped it and began to push his boxers off which were already half-way down his legs since Uryū helped in getting them down so far. He kicked them off and ran a hand to the waistband of the Quincy's white boxers and began to pull them off as Uryū raised his hips to help Ichigo out. Once both were completely nude—except for the hanging shirts and loose tie that Uryū still had around his neck—they began to slowly grind their hard erections together and moaned loudly to the deserted house.

Uryū felt a bit of saliva trailing down his mouth at how wonderful and how tortures the feeling was of having Ichigo grind down at him as he raised his hips to return the favor. He then opened his eyes and looked at the uncapped bottle of lube that Ichigo was loosely hanging on. He reached out for it and the redhead didn't seem to notice since his eyes were closed and had his cheeks flaming red just as Uryū's. The Quincy then began to pour a bit of lube into his hand and reached downwards to insert his long middle finger into his entrance. "Ahh!" moaning as he pushed the finger in and out which in turn made Ichigo open his eyes to see what Uryū was doing. Ichigo flushed at the Quincy and pulled on the loose tie to bring his mouth onto his own.

The young stranger had by since covered her eyes from the scene and just heard the sounds that were emitting from the two boys who sounded comfortable in the couch. _They don't love each other, it's just hormones. They don't love each other, it's just hormones._ This became a mantra in the young girl's head, as if trying to make herself believe it was true.

Inserting another finger into his own entrance, Uryū arched up when the second finger began to probe inside him. He had been stretching himself for a few moments with his fingers as Ichigo held onto his tie to keep his mouth connected to his own. His head and chest were both lifted from the couch for this reason and was thankful for the tight abs he had as he put them to good use. Uryū moaned when Ichigo reached for his hand and took his other finger and began to insert it into him, placing his hand over his and began to help him move it in and out, causing him to thrash around on the couch. "God! I-Ichigo! J-just fuck me already!" the pleasure of his hand inside him was already too much and having Ichigo help him just pushed him over the edge.

"Gladly." Ichigo pulled out Uryū's hand and grabbed the lube that was discarded on the side of the couch to slick up his arousal. The strokes were amazingly tortures until Uryū began to help him with his own hand and just lost it. He pushed his hand away and lined himself up to the prepared entrance of the Quincy. The teased the boy under him by letting him think he was going to insert his hard cock into him but then would pull back and Uryū would grow in an impatient manner.

"Co-me on! D-do it, Kurosa-ki!" said Uryū in a painful strain voice as he was tired of the wait that Ichigo was keeping him in. He then saw that the redhead had a slight smirk on his lips and scowled up to him. "What?" the look that Ichigo had was a look that said he wanted something before he continued with his administrations.

"Beg," whispered Ichigo as he leaned down to whisper his command into the Quincy's ear.

"No-ooohh!" Uryū was overwhelmed when Ichigo started to grind against him once again and felt himself go into depths of pleasure that he couldn't take it anymore and said, "Please… just-just fuck me!" straining the word "please" to make Ichigo realize that he was in torture. When Ichigo still didn't do anything he closed his eyes and whimpered. "_Please_, do it!"

Smirking, Ichigo slid himself in. "That's all you had to say." And he soon began to thrust deeply into the Quincy as he writhed under the Shinigami from the amount of pleasure of his _deep, slow, thrusts_. Uryū felt he was going to die from it all and soon his moans increased in sound and in volume when Ichigo grabbed his cock and began to stroke it in rhythm with the pace he had set for them. "D-damn! Ku-Kurosaki!" Uryū's teeth clenched and Ichigo used the loose tie to his advantage as he wrapped it around his fist and pulled the Quincy up to his awaiting lips. The Quincy wondered if he was in Nirvana or in Heaven from all the pleasure emitting from the wonderful _friction_ and the agonizingly _slow _thrusts. Uryū wrapped his hands on the back of Ichigo's neck and pulled him down so he wasn't straining his neck since the redhead didn't want to let his tie go. Ichigo followed him down and felt that his release was coming soon.

"U-Uryū… I'm gonna come…" teeth clenching tightly as he spoke the words at the crook of the neck that belonged to Uryū. He then increased his stroking of the Quincy's still aroused cock and heard Uryū give a high squeal or maybe it was a whimper. He didn't know and didn't care. All he cared about was coming but didn't want to come before Uryū. Ichigo wanted to make sure he had pleasured his Quincy and he was going to make damn sure he didn't fail.

"Ahh! I-Ichigo! I'm…" the moment he said that Uryū had come and his essence covered Ichigo's hand as well as his chest and his own chest which in turn made Ichigo give a loud cry and soon began to fill him up with his own. The redhead shuttered as he came falling back down to lie on top of Uryū. Both were panting and a sweaty mess of stickiness but neither wanted to move from their spot. Uryū could feel the semen slowly slipping out from his ass but merely ignored it as he enveloped Ichigo in his arms.

The young stranger had brought up her knees up to her chest and was holding back a small sob from everything she just heard. Looking up, she could tell that both were either asleep by now or either just basking in the aftermath of the sex they just had. Not wanting to know anymore, she walked through the front door but not before hearing Ichigo say, "I love you" and she knew that it was meant for the young bespectacled boy who had brought him to so much pleasure. More than she could ever do for him.

Once outside, the girl ran down the streets and took off the bracelet, disposing it near a trashcan that she ran by. She let the tears flow and she suddenly bumped into someone, causing her and the person to fall on the ground. When she opened her eyes to see who she bumped into, she quickly went to envelope the person into her arms and let the sobs come out. "Tatsuki-chan!"

Tatsuki was surprised at how the young girl was sobbing in her arms but just hugged her back and rubbed her head in a comforting manner. "Orihime," she breathed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm, this came out a bit short… I'm losing it.**

**Anyway, I'm slowly completing request one by one. This is about the couch and the lurking stranger that I received from Gemini24. Although it did became more than a make out…**

**Gemini24: I'm interested in candle light dinner and will do that one next. I hope you enjoy this piece! **

**Please Review! **


	11. Dinner in Candle Light

**Requester: Gemini24**

* * *

><p>Dinner in Candle Light<p>

Ichigo lit up the candle stick that sat in the middle of the table and then shook the match to lose its flame. He looked over the table he had set up in Uryū's apartment since he was staying late with his sewing club and was going to get the surprise of a life time when he saw how hard he's been working just so they could spend a moment together. During the past couple weeks; they couldn't be able to enjoy each other's company due to them keeping their relationship under hush-hush so having any sort of contact in school was definitely out of the question if they wanted to keep it a secret. Then there was also all those up-coming exams which made Uryū pick studying over any free time they could have with each other. But now, Ichigo was determined to forget about all that and unwind if only it was for one night.

"_Tch, why do ya even bother with this romantic crap? Why not go with the original method and bang the heck outta the little Quincy!"_

Ichigo scowled at the damn Hollow making a racket inside his head. "Shut up! I wouldn't expect you to appreciate or understand why people do this. And it's not all just about physical contact. A relationship is built out of trust and respect, which is something you don't have so just shut up for the remainder of the damn evening!" Ichigo waited to hear if his Hollow had anything to say but only heard an exaggerated yawn.

"_Boring!" dragging out the word more than he needed to. "If there's one thing I know, is that Quincy boy must have somethin' contagious about him. And you seemed to have caught it, because you went on and on and on with your damn pathetic speech. So what? I really don't care about all those luxurious shitty things. All I want is to see those nice, soft, milky legs spread wide open as we-"_

"Agh! Shut up! It's not like I actually let you see on purpose!" shouted Ichigo and if anyone saw him they would have probably think he was insane for talking—screaming—to himself. But he really wished he could go into his inner world and put that damn perverted Hollow in his place. Ichigo shook his head and walked over to the small kitchen and took out a recipe that Yuzu gave him for the special occasion.

As he began to empty out bags of the supplies he bought for the meal, he noticed that his Hollow actually piped down, for once. Ichigo sighed and tried to concentrate on the task at hand as he took out a pot from a cupboard. He looked down at the list and turned on the stove as he filled the pot with water. He then took out some ground beef, a can of tomato, cheese, onion and olive oil for what he had in mind to prepare.

Hollow Ichigo was noticing all that Ichigo was doing and became intrigued by it all. _"So, what are ya makin' now?" _He tried to hide his interest but it still felt that he was asking more than mocking Ichigo.

Ichigo kept his mind focused and calmly replied, "You'll see. I actually enjoy this dish myself when Yuzu makes it so I hope I can get it like hers." He scowled as he sliced the onion into little pieces. "Or at least try to."

Hollow Ichigo laughed at this, especially of the effort Ichigo was placing on such a stupid thing that really had no importance. _"Ya know, I'll never gonna understand you and that Quincy boy, but heck, if it means gettin' into his pants then fine by me!"_

The apartment echoed with the slam of a knife placed roughly down on the counter. "You bastard! This is more than me trying to seduce Ishida; I really want to enjoy a simple evening with him. Is that too much to ask?" Ichigo waited for a reply from his damn irritating Hollow but when he didn't get a response, he went back to cutting the onion.

"… _What do ya see in him?"_

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused and surprised at the question his Hollow made that he almost sliced his finger if he didn't quickly move it out of the way. "What do you mean by that?"

"_I know that the Quincy has some desirable flexibility in his part, but why him? Out of all ya dumb friends, why the most complicated of them all?"_

The conversation was getting weirder and weirder by the minute but he did bring up a good point, and yeah, they might fight like cats and dogs but when they have their moments, all the ups seem to drown out the downs. "I… really haven't thought about it." Ichigo's voice sounded somewhat distant as he tried to remember something that could have attracted him to the Quincy. "No, actually, I think I do know. It was probably when he saved me from my own out of control reiatsu that really got me noticing the guy. I mean, I really didn't know who the hell he was until he was all I-hate-Shinigami this and I'm-better-than-you crap which caught my attention pretty well on who the heck I was dealing with."

"_So, the direct approach worked for ya'?"_

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I mean, if he hadn't grabbed me from the back of my uniform and dragged me all the way to the roof to ask me why I was avoiding him for no apparent reason, then I probably wouldn't be here right now. We're not very good with just blurting out our feelings that easy, but actions do speak louder than words."

"_Heh, you're corny, King!"_

"Shut up! And anyway, why do you care? You don't like him."

There was a moment of silence until the Hollow broke it. _"And who said I don't?"_

Ichigo almost dropped the ground beef at hearing what his Hollow just said. "Wha-"

"_Tch, ya think I would let just _anyone_ get that close. I rather it be him than any of your other little cheer squad. The kid's not that bad, anyway. Sure he has his days but the way the kid can blow head… mmm, I could get a boner from just seeing those soft, pale lips move!"_

"Shut up! And what do you mean you wouldn't just let "anyone" come near me? What, did you also feel a bit of an attraction towards him?"

Hollow Ichigo thought about this for a moment and finally came up with an answer. _"He has soft hands."_

Ichigo placed a can of tomato down and looked to the side with a bewildered look. "Soft hands?"

"_I like the way he runs his hands down our chest and how smooth he lets it glide when his palming our cock."_ This earned a groan from Ichigo but he just chuckled. _"I also like it when he runs it through our hair, when he holds your hand when ya think no one is lookin' the warmth really seeps from the small contact. It could be from all that damn Quincy whatever trainin' he does or the stupid sewing but either way, he has soft hands. I sometimes even feel the warmth reach all the way to my own hand as he holds yours. He's really… somethin' else."_

A moment of silence went by them as Ichigo saw the pot boil. "You're… sappy. But I guess that does make sense." Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he leans back on the counter and crosses his arms over his chest. "You like his hands while I like his hair. I never felt anything so soft and smooth, he roughly pulls at my hair when we come, but I like to tangle my hands in his wild, sweaty dark locks. He always has his hair done to perfection but when we're making love, or when we wake up beside each other, I know I'm the only one to see his perfection crumble into a laid back look."

"… _Heh, ya said "make love" not sex, ya such a pansy, King!"_

Ichigo clenched his fist as his usual scowl deepened. "Shut up, and I don't want to hear another word from you when Ishida gets here, got it?"

"_Tch, whatever, while you two have your main course, I'm gonna' be waitin' for the dessert."_

* * *

><p>Uryū finally left the club as he departed from the other classmates that were left cleaning up the room. As he was walking to his apartment, he began to wonder if his and Ichigo's relationship was actually going to work. They rarely spend any time together and less so when clubs and meetings call for him. Sometimes he wonders if starting a relationship in such a busy time was a good idea. Although he did enjoy those rare moments with the redhead, he would like to spend more time in concentrating on their relationship and where it was heading. Being a teenage boy with crazy hormones made you do some crazy things, especially if you find yourself attracted to ones reiatsu, then that's like ten times worse. But he really didn't want a relationship with the redhead for any type of satisfaction to help subdue his needs; he wanted a relationship with the Shinigami because he actually <em>felt<em> something for the rude boy. And that, was all the reason he needed to ever be with him.

The Quincy looked up at his apartment with an astonished look when he could feel Ichigo's reiatsu emitting from there. _Now what could Kurosaki be doing this late in my apartment. He better not be doing something stupid, I didn't give him a spare key just so that he could trash it or have a place to crash._

Uryū walked calmly to his front door and took out a key from his pants to unlock the door. Walking in, Uryū was surprised when the whole room was dark. "I'm home." He called out and waited for the Shinigami to respond. He placed his book bag on the floor and untied his tie as he walked into the kitchen area only to see one candle illuminating the room. Uryū felt Ichigo standing behind him and turned around to see him with his hands stuffed into his pockets, embarrassed.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and said, "Uh, welcome home? I thought I should make us dinner since you were going to be out late."

The Quincy slowly nodded and pushed his glasses up. "I can see that, but what's with the display. It sort of looks like a romantic dinner," slight humor in his voice as he knew that Ichigo would never ever try to do something romantic, right?

Looking to his side, Ichigo averted his gaze from the Quincy's eyes. "I thought it would be nice since we always seem to be too busy that we don't have enough time for each other. But if you really don't-"

"Wait!" Ichigo raised his eyes at the loud interruption the Quincy made only for him to push up his glasses to try and hide his embarrassment. "What I meant was, this looks really nice, it would be a shame to put this off."

Ichigo grinned and walked in front of Uryū, taking his face in his hand. "I forgot our welcome back kiss." He leaned in and gave the Quincy a quick peck as he retreated to the kitchen. "Sit down while I get the meal ready!"

Uryū looked over to the table and saw how the light from the candle really made everything really more beautiful than it really was. "I swear, he's an idiot." _But he's my idiot._ Smiling, Uryū waited as he saw Ichigo return with two wine cups. He placed them down and hurried back into the kitchen to return with their meal. Grabbing a cup, Uryū took a small sip and placed it back down, licking his lips from the delicious taste.

"Here we go!" Ichigo placed two plates of what looked like spaghetti. "Oh, and before you say this is just regular spaghetti, it's actually called Spaghetti Alla Marinara."

Uryū raised one eyebrow. "Yuzu-chan?"

"Pretty much."

Both soon began to dig in to their meal and Uryū was really amazed at the taste while Ichigo was also amazed that he actually was able to make something edible. "Wow, not bad, Kurosaki."

Ichigo was sitting across the table and was glad to hear that Uryū found the dish good. He then noticed that Uryū had a speck of sauce on his cheek and he didn't seem to know. Standing up and moving his chair so that he was sitting right next to Uryū, he leaned in and licked the Quincy's cheek to get rid of the sauce. "You had sauce."

Uryū was surprised but then got an idea. He looked down at his remaining spaghetti and slipped his finger in to retrieve some and he then wiped it on Ichigo's lips. Uryū leaned in and kissed at the saucy lips as he swept his tongue out to clean the redhead's lips. Pulling back, he had a satisfied look with a smirk on his face. "You had sauce."

Grinning, Ichigo knew where this was going and didn't waste any more time as he went back to latch his lips with those smirking, soft lips. Uryū reciprocated with fervor and both were fighting for dominance as their tongues battle until they just decided to just give in. Backing away, with a slight string of saliva from the departed lips, both went back to their meal.

Getting up, Ichigo moved the plates aside and looked over to Uryū as he expected something from him and he received it after he took a sip from the remaining wine and stood up to kiss the Shinigami. Taking the hint, Ichigo began to lead Uryū to his bedroom on where a trail of clothing followed them seeing as the need for more physical contact was a must.

Pushing Uryū down on the bed with only his blue boxers made Ichigo want to rip them off and just pound the Quincy into the bed until he saw Uryū reach out with his hand in an invitation for him to join him. Ichigo took it and was pulled onto the bed as he straddled Uryū who looked like he was enjoying this part of their candle light dinner.

Uryū reached up and cupped Ichigo's face with his palm and the Shinigami in turn closed his eyes and pushed into the gesture, feeling the smoothness of the hands as he placed his own over it. He then pulled it away and placed a small kiss on the back of his hand. Ichigo then moved his other vacant hand and ran in through the soft locks of the Quincy as he closed his eyes and gave a slight moan for approval. Entwining their hands together, Ichigo moved his other and removed Uryū's glasses and placed them on the nightstand.

Dark midnight eyes looked up at Ichigo and that was all it took for him to lean down and kiss at those tempting lips. As they consumed their love making, not once did Ichigo release the hand intertwined with his as he only squeezed it from time to time only for Uryū to return the squeeze. Ichigo knew, as he lied with a panting Quincy at his side—who still had their hands laced together—that his Hollow was looking down at his palm and was squeezing back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm surprised I had enough time to this one, I guess I didn't have other important matters at the moment. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Gemini24: You have wonderful suggestions and I hope to have another one done by the weekend. Hope you enjoy this one for the mean time.**

**shionch: I LOVE your suggestions that I needed to look up how many times Romeo and Juliet kiss in the play (I counted four) and I could really see that in my head! It would make for such a funny chapter and I need to brush up in my literature because I do remember that back then there were only male actors who did plays and dressed like woman for the role… I really want to write this now. The omake for 355 was also hilarious and Uryū being all gloomy was funny, I really need to write this out as well! All in all, I really like your suggestions and will find the time to actually write them out, and yeah, these would probably be long chapters but I don't mind. Thanks for the compliment!**

**Please review! **


	12. Theater: The Check Up

**Requester: shionch**

* * *

><p>Theater: The Check Up<p>

Uryū suspected that today would be a very bad day, or at least a weird one. For starters, he woke up and noticed that he had twenty minutes to be ready for school and he had slept through the beeping noise of his alarm. Quickly getting up and skipping a shower and breakfast, Uryū dressed in his usual uniform. Looking at the clock at the side, he ran out of his apartment and made an exception to use his hirenkyaku to make it to school on time.

He landed on the roof of the school and dashed to his first class of the day. As he was turning a corner, Uryū bumped into a redhead who fell to the floor just as Uryū did. Rubbing his thigh, Uryū heard a familiar voice and sensed a familiar reiatsu.

"Damn! What's your problem?" screams out Ichigo as he scowls over to the young Quincy who is still on the floor rubbing his side. Ichigo stands up and rubs his lower back as Uryū is standing up, as well.

"You should have seen where you were going, Kurosaki?" using an accusing tone but hiding it behind his words as his voice remains slightly calm while his face expresses a slight scowl.

Ichigo returns the scowl and both look like they're having a face off until they hear the bell ring. "Damn, don't think I'm through with you, Ishida!" he says as he runs off to another hallway while Uryū takes the opposite one.

_Stupid Kurosaki! Who does he think he is threatening me? _Uryū arrives to his classroom and takes a seat at his desk. He looks up at the teacher but through-out the lecture his mind starts to wander off back to the redhead. _I should make Kurosaki pay for threatening me this morning. But how? It's not like inspiration is going to hit me in the face—_

"Now, I have been given the responsibility to ask for students if they want to partake in a theatrical play. All you have to do is sign the sign-up sheet right here in front of my desk."

Uryū looked at the sheet that the teacher was pointing at and after a few seconds, his mouth formed a smirk as an idea began to form inside his head. _Perfect._

* * *

><p>Walking by a hallway with his hands stuffed inside his pockets, Ichigo notices a sign-up sheet for a play the school is apparently taking part in. He looks it over once and begins to walk away until he does a retake and reads the names on the sign-up sheet. "Inoue… Tatsuki… K-Kurosaki!"<p>

Ichigo saw his name written in perfect handwriting—which he knows couldn't be his—and looks up to the title of the play. There in big, dark bold letters said: Romeo and Juliet. The Shinigami could feel the color drain from his face and he quickly takes out a pencil to erase his name. He then notices after rubbing the eraser over his name many times, that his name was written with pen and not pencil—to his misfortune. Letting a growl out, Ichigo leaves the paper alone but stops mid-step and turns his head to look over his shoulder.

Smirking, Ichigo walks back up to the paper and scribbles down a familiar archer name. "I told that bastard that I would get him back." Ichigo walks away with a pleased look on his face.

Later on the day, Ichigo and the rest of his friends are on the rooftop eating lunch. Ichigo looks around and notices a bespectacled boy missing from the group. Scratching the back of his head, he looks over to the group, expecting someone to answer. "Do any of you know where Ishida is?"

Inoue pipes up and says, "He went to a near store to retrieve material for the Handicrafts Club. He was asked by sensei to help make costumes for the upcoming play!"

Ichigo is surprised and looks over to Tatsuki. "That's right; I saw your name on the list of that sign-up sheet. Are you really going to participate in the play?"

Tatsuki snorts and looks away. "No way! I only want the part of director." Tatsuki eyes Ichigo for awhile and asks, "Are you going to participate in the play?"

_No use in trying to lie since my name is permanently written on the damn sheet. _"Sort of, but I would like it better if it was Hamlet instead of a tragic love story," Ichigo shrugs his shoulders, "but I guess that's showbiz for you."

Nodding, they return back to their lunch and talk about what parts they're interested in and what they hate about the play. Ichigo just looks at them and contemplates what he's going to do about the whole situation. When the bell rings, Ichigo and all his friends stand up and head out of the rooftop. Once they're all in the hallway, Ichigo sees Uryū with a lot of material in his hands as he heads to the Handicrafts room.

He follows him in and as he is about to lose his balance, Ichigo reaches out and grabs the material from his hands. Uryū looks over to Ichigo with a scowl and sets down the rest of the material on the front desk. "I didn't ask for your help, Kurosaki."

Ichigo scoffs and places the material down as well. "I just came to ask you a question."

Uryū looks over to Ichigo with questioning look. "What?"

"I'm just wondering what part you want."

As Uryū is about to ask what he means by that, the bell rings and Ichigo is out of the room quickly before the ringing stops, leaving a bewildered Quincy behind. "What… was that about?" he shakes his head and starts to organize the fabric by color. Once he is done, Uryū pulls out his booklet from his back pocket and looks up the dates. When he makes it to today's date he furrows his eyebrows together as he looks at his schedule under the date. _Damn._ He pockets his booklet back up and lets out a sigh. _I really wasn't expecting my check-up would be this soon. _

Uryū heads out of the room and walks with slow speed to his classroom. All the while his thoughts going back to the check up he scheduled a week ago. _Has it really been that long since my last time going? I haven't gone since… sensei passed away. But I need to do this! I must! _With that in mind, Uryū sits down at his desk and begins to pay attention to the teacher in front of the room.

* * *

><p>Zipping up his usual white shirt, Uryū looks over at a mirror and runs a hand through his dark locks. Sighing, he walks from the mirror over to his nightstand and places on his glasses, adjusting them until he feels satisfied with how he placed them. Taking a quick peek at the clock, Uryū begins to head out into his living room and grabs his keys that were left on the small table.<p>

Today Ishida Uryū was going to miss school for the very first time and not because of Hollows, but because he had a check-up. A dental check-up. He was already threading the idea of complete strangers poking around in his mouth, and the last time he was in a room with them he could still remember the pain he felt as something drilled through his teeth, or at least felt like it. Shaking his head, Uryū heads out of his apartment and begins his walk to where his appointment was settled.

Walking to a cross roads, he takes a left instead of going forward like he usually does for school and continues on his way. He rubs his hands together and pockets them to keep the cool wind from getting him anymore colder. _Ha, I really hate dentist. But this damn ache in the back of my mouth just won't go away! Damn, this is really going to suck. I wish… I wish sensei was here with me._

* * *

><p>Ichigo walks down a hallway with a bored expression on his face and stops when he notices that Uryū isn't in the building. "Huh? Ishida never misses school?" <em>Could he be in trouble?<em> He tries again to sense out Uryū's reiatsu and notices that he isn't very far away. "It's not like anyone will miss me."

The Shinigami heads out of the school through the front door. Trying to figure out which direction to go to, he closes his eyes to get the location of Uryū's reiatsu and once he has it, Ichigo begins his walk to where the Quincy is located. _I wonder why Ishida would miss school for. It's not like him to just skip without warning us beforehand. I really hate it when that guy goes all secretive and tries to distance himself from his friends. I swear, when I see Ishida I'm going to knock some sense into that creep!_

After walking in a nice, slow pace, Ichigo stops when he reaches the end to where Uryū's reiatsu led him. "Huh? A dental clinic?" Ichigo is confused as he looks at the building and wonders if he traced Uryū's reiatsu well. "Tch, maybe I still need work on tracing reiatsu," he scratches the back of his head, "well, it can't hurt to take a look." He walks up to the door and grabs the handle to push it towards him. Once he enters he looks for Uryū and notices that he's sitting in a chair with an irritated look on his face with his arms crossed over his chest and his leg also crossed over the other.

_Guess I do know how to follow his reiatsu. _Ichigo walks over to Uryū and sits down next to him. All the while, Uryū keeps his eyes closed with his eyebrows furrowed together, almost like he's expecting to open his eyes and see that Ichigo isn't really there.

"Oi, Ishida!"

Uryū's eyebrow twitches and knows that Ichigo really _is _there with him. He opens his eyes and glares at the redhead. "What the hell are you doing here, Kurosaki?" saying it in a low voice to not disturb the other waiting patients.

Ichigo doesn't follow his example and keeps his voice normal. "I was wondering the same thing, what are _you_ doing here, Ishida?"

Growling, Uryū looks away from the Shinigami and tries to ignore him until Ichigo begins poking his side. "If you must know, I'm here because I have an appointment. Now answer me my question, Kurosaki, why are _you_ here?"

"To skip school."

Looking over at the redhead with wide-eyes, Uryū scowls at him. "Are you serious!" he then notices that everyone was looking over to him because of his outburst. Uryū clears his throat and tries to look calm.

While this was all happening, Ichigo let out a chuckle which irritated Uryū more. "Actually I noticed that you weren't in first period and thought it was weird, so I followed your reiatsu and here I am," gesturing with his hands to the dental clinic.

Pushing his glasses up, Uryū lets out a sigh. "You're an idiot, Kurosaki. I don't need someone checking up on me, I'm pretty capable of—"

"Hm, these are really nice cars."

Uryū looks over to Ichigo and sees that he's looking through a car magazine. "Are you listening to me, Kurosaki!" remembering to keep his voice low as he asks this to Ichigo who doesn't seem fazed by Uryū.

Ichigo looks over the magazine and scowls at Uryū. "You were ranting, so I got bored and picked up a magazine." He then went back to the magazine and tried to ignore the bespectacled boy but should know better not to simply ignore him, especially since he took out a needle and poked him on the arm. "Ow, what the hell!"

"Go away!"

"Why?"

Uryū rubs his temple and tries to calm back down and tells himself to not over exert himself over a stupid Shinigami and a stupid argument. "I don't need you to be here while I get a check up, Kurosaki. This is a personal matter and it doesn't concern you."

Placing the magazine back on the table, Ichigo scowls at the Quincy. "Oh, so I'm apparently not a friend for you to concern your matters with, right? So if someone else was here you would probably thank them and accept them with open arms too!"

The Quincy saw that Ichigo was getting out of hand with his outburst and saw him stand up to look down at him. He looks up at Ichigo and pulls his hand to make him sit back down. "Kurosaki, calm yourself and sit back down. This isn't the right time or right place for this—"

Ichigo shook off Uryū's hand and sneered down at him, anger present in his face. "Why should I? I'm not your friend so why should I do what you say?"

Shaking his head, Uryū looks over and sees that people are beginning to stare at them. Letting out a sigh, he looks up at Ichigo with a pleading gaze. "Kurosaki, just sit back down."

Hesitantly, Ichigo does what the Quincy said but still has his enraged scowl placed firmly on his face. "Why the hell do you want me to go?" keeping his voice low for only Uryū to hear.

"Because… I don't want anyone to be here. It's not the same."

Taken back from the confession that Uryū just made, Ichigo loses his scowl to a more concern look. "What do you mean "it's not the same"? Do you hate the dentist or something?"

Leaning back on the chair, Uryū looks away from Ichigo. "It's not that I hate the dentist, it's just not the same without… sensei." Whispering the last word but he knew that Ichigo heard him loud and clear because he reaches a hand out and places it on his shoulder, almost in a comforting manner. Uryū takes in the small jolt from the small gesture as it runs through his body and it somehow sets something off inside him. Pushing those thoughts away, he looks over to Ichigo and sees that he has a more calmer and tranquil look with an understanding smile on his face. It almost makes Uryū blush but he doesn't let it show as he fights it off.

"Hey, I may not be your grandfather but I can stay by you as his replacement." His words gentle towards the Quincy, almost reminding him of how his grandfather would sit by him and try to comfort him by saying that "it will be okay" or "there is nothing to worry about, I'm here" either way, Uryū relaxed under the touch and pushed his glasses up.

"Stubborn Shinigami."

Ichigo chuckled and reached out for another magazine to help pass the time. "So, you never told me why you're here in the first place."

"Hm, I been having this horrible ache in the back of my tooth for quite some time that I finally decided to do something about it and get it checked out."

"Let me guess, you haven't been to a dentist since your grandfather passed away, right?"

Uryū nodded as Ichigo turned his gaze from the magazine towards the Quincy. "Do you want me to go in with you?"

Surprised at the suggestion that the redhead made, Uryū contemplated this for a while and before he could reply, he was interrupted by the receptionist calling out his name. "Ishida Uryū."

The Shinigami saw how Uryū clenched his hands on his pants for a while until he stood up. But before he could walk away by himself, Ichigo was trailing behind him as a shadow. A woman looked at him and he placed his hand up. "I'm with him." The woman sat back down and let Ichigo continue to follow Uryū to the desired location. If he didn't stop in time, Ichigo would have bumped into the Quincy. "Why'd you stop?"

Uryū was looking down at the chair as if it was something used for torture and not checking up on someone's dental problems. "That thing looks merciless."

Ichigo placed his hands on his shoulders and led him in. "Calm down will you, just think of the chair as a friend. All you have to do is sit on it and let it support you as the dentist looks through your mouth."

Wordlessly nodding, Uryū walks into the room and lies down on the chair with devices hanging out from many directions. Ichigo sat down on a regular chair in the corner of the room as it overlooked at the Quincy. "Remember to relax, Ishida."

"Easier said than done," muttered Uryū.

A couple of minutes passed until two men walked in with smiles on their faces. "Good evening, nice to meet you." The man had his hand out for Uryū to shake, which he did. He then looked over to the other man and shook his hand as well.

"Is there any problems?" the man said as he took a seat on a chair.

Uryū looked over to him. "Actually I have some pain in the back of my tooth."

The dentist looked at him and began to look closer at his mouth as Uryū showed him. "Hm, all right, well, let's do some x-rays and we'll go from there." The dentist grabbed some gloves and placed them on. "Can you please remove your glasses?" Uryū removed them and placed them on his lap. "Good, now open wide and close your mouth." The bespectacled boy opened his mouth and watched as the dentist placed something that opened his mouth more for them to take the x-rays, he did this for four times and watched as the dentist threw away his gloves.

"We'll be back soon."

The dentists left both Ichigo and Uryū in the room and it was completely silent. Not liking the quiet, Ichigo said, "Do you want me to hold onto your glasses?"

Uryū looked over to Ichigo and then looked down at his glasses. He must have agreed with him since he held his glasses out for Ichigo to take. Standing up, the redhead took the glasses and went back to sit on the chair, his arms across his chest. "Just relax, Ishida, it'll be over before you know it."

The Quincy scoffed but stopped his retort as he saw the two men enter the room once again. The man took a seat on his chair and moved closer to Uryū while the other stood at his side. "Well, you seem to have a cavity inside your tooth. But don't worry, we'll give you a discount for the cleaning and try to repair the damage already caused inside your tooth."

Uryū's eyes slightly widen when he figured that this appointment would cost more than he was already hoping for, or at least more than he had brought. He was about to say something until Ichigo interrupted him.

"No problem, I'll pay for the cost."

Looking over at the redhead, Uryū was about to retort a reply to that but Ichigo had that look that said "I'm not taking no for an answer" so Uryū just lied back down and readied himself for the torture that the dentist were going to bring upon his mouth.

The dentist that was standing up moved to place a device—that somehow resembled a gas mask—and placed it over his face, covering up his noise so that he could breath in the air coming from it. "Now, just breathe in the air and try to relax, you won't feel a thing." The dentist then walked to retrieve something from a cabinet.

The Quincy could hardly move from the lying down position that he was in, let alone see what was happening since his sight was somewhat blurry and the contraption on his face wasn't helping any. Uryū decided that it was better to just close his eyes and breathe in the sweet scent from the mask. He heard things smack and clattered around but he still remained with his eyes closed, remembering to relax and not let anything disturb him. Uryū then heard the dentist tell him to open his mouth wide, and he did exactly that. The Quincy then felt something like rubber being placed inside his mouth to help him keep it wide open for the dentist to begin his process of curing his cavity.

"All right, now don't move and just breathe through your noise." The dentist then placed some gel inside his aching tooth and Uryū felt the nasty taste inside his mouth, he cringed at it but the dentist began to give him soothing words of encouragement. "Don't worry, it's just some gel, nothing to be worried about." The other doctor placed gel around his lips and scattered it all around there. Soon, the main dentist took a drill from his side and began to move it inside Uryū's mouth.

Ichigo saw that the dentist was beginning to get serious and looked at Uryū with worried look. He knew that the drilling was bound to hurt like hell but just stayed seated and reminded himself that the Quincy might not fell the probing around since the dentist had him under some very good anesthesia to numb out the pain.

Preparing himself, the dentist said, "You might feel a slight vibration, don't worry, it's just a vibrating tooth brush."

_Tch , yeah right. The hell is that thing just some "tooth brush,"_ thought Ichigo as he waited for the drilling to commence.

When Uryū felt the slight vibration inside his mouth, he cringed and began to moan and thrash around from the pain he could feel. The saliva was soon pilling inside his mouth that he desperately wanted to swallow but when he tasted the taste of the gel, he pushed the saliva up from his mouth and let it flow down the side of his face. The dentist stopped his drilling and waited for his assistant to wash his mouth with water to help him clean it up and then suck the saliva being produced inside the Quincy's mouth. All the while, Uryū's breathing was ragged and uneven as he tried to take a breather through his mouth but the disturbance happening inside made it impossible so he had no choice but to breathe through his noise, even though he desperately wanted to use his mouth.

"Mmm!" Uryū moaned in pain as he thrashed when the vibrating feeling came back. He soon felt someone grab at his thrashing legs that were hanging from the side of the chair, and patted them and rub them to try and calm him down. It worked for some time but when he really felt a jolt of agonizing pain, the soothing rubs turned into the bystander holding down his legs with all their muscle to keep him from kicking around. When Uryū settled down for a while, the rubbing then came back. Uryū knew that it was Ichigo who was at the end of the chair trying to comfort him through the pain he was feeling. He wasn't all that happy about it since Ichigo was seeing him in a manner that he didn't want anyone to see him before—untidy, unprofessional, and weak. It was all so pitiful that he wanted the Shinigami to just leave him alone until he heard him begin to speak, a soothing tone in his voice that calmed him down.

"Its okay, Ishida, it's just a sensation. It will all be over soon." Ichigo's voice was soother than he wanted it to be but when he saw Uryū begin to relax, he was glad he actually kept it as such a level of caring. Seeing the young boy go through that pain without him knowing that he was being drilled made him feel some sort of anger towards the dentists for lying to Uryū. He didn't know why, but he just wanted the drilling to be over with so that Uryū could stop trying to kick and clench at the armrests where his hands were grasping at. Ichigo just… just wanted to hold the Quincy and make him know that everything was going to be okay.

After a couple more moments of this, the dentist finished his work on filling up the area where the cavity was at and pulled away from the Quincy. Uryū had been holding back tears that were ready to come out and some did come out, trailing down to the side of his face into his ear. Once he felt the machine that was covering up his nose being removed, Uryū was beginning to open up his eyes as the sensation was from the pain was beginning to settle in but instead of feeling pain, he couldn't feel anything at all. He moved his hand up to his chin and felt it a bit swollen; he began to realize that he couldn't feel anything at all, and knew that his lower jaw and mouth was numb.

Ichigo moved to his side as Uryū was slowly trying to get up from the chair. He placed his glasses back on the Quincy and noticed that Uryū wouldn't make eye contact with him at all. Pushing any insults away, Ichigo helped Uryū stand up from the chair into a steady standing up position. He saw how Uryū was a bit drained and discouraged from all that he has been through. Taking his hand, which Uryū seemed a bit hesitant to give; Ichigo began to lead him from the room as Uryū kept his gaze down.

The Quincy was numb. Completely and utterly numb from his mouth down to his chin that it made him feel a bit naked. He didn't want Ichigo to see him in such a state but right now he was in shock from all he was put through. He looked up when the receptionist was asking questions and asking for the money, which he wanted to stop Ichigo from rummaging through his wallet to give. But he couldn't stop him since moving his mouth right now was a difficult task, especially since it couldn't move.

Handing the woman the money, Ichigo took a handkerchief from the side and began to lead Uryū out of the clinic. Ichigo stopped when they were outside and began to wipe away at the gel that the Quincy had around his mouth. Uryū cringed from the contact but settled down when Ichigo gently held his chin while the other was softly wiping away at extensive gel. Uryū had puffy, red eyes but avoided eye contact from the Shinigami which made Ichigo sigh. "I know you can't talk, Ishida, but try to relax. It's not like I think you're pathetic or anything… that really must have been like a hell." Ichigo's voice took a soothing turn which helped him gain the unsure gaze of Ishida Uryū.

Grinning, Ichigo tossed the tissue away and looked at Uryū straight in the eyes, making sure that he didn't escape his gaze. "I'll take you home." He waited to see if Uryū would show any signs of jerking away from him and motioning for him to leave but he did neither. Uryū just stood with his head down as the numbness still played a factor in this. Shaking his head, Ichigo reached down and took his hand in his, entwining their fingers together. "I knew you could take it." And that being said, Ichigo began to lead the Quincy back to his home.

Uryū heard what Ichigo said and couldn't help the slight squeeze his small, pale hand made on Ichigo's own tanned, calloused hand. His insides felt jittery and filled with a strange emotion pilling up inside him. _Heh, that's exactly what sensei said after my check-up._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I started making that Romeo and Juliet scenario and decided to chop it off into chapters, beginning with a small starter up of their emotions coming into play since I didn't want them to just go out of character for no apparent reason. Hope you guys don't mind!**

**Also, I just had my dental check up and found out that I had THREE cavities which hurt like a bitch when the dentist began drilling away at MY teeth! I know Uryū's pain! Especially that numb feeling and swollen on my chin. **

**As always, thank you for reviewing and asking for request. Personally I'm starting to like the… well let's start with the review response.**

**Gemini24: I love your request! I wish I could write them down but sadly, I always seem to have my hands busy with something else. I'm really interested in that past story since I can't seem to get chibby Uryū and Ichigo out of my head, it would make for a nice element, I'm definitely keeping that one in mind! Also the 19****th**** century London has also caught my eye with the entire butler and servant-master relationship, it really is interesting, I could already see a plot forming in my head. I like how you and **_**shionch**_** are making me see a plot coming out of your suggestions; I could definitely go in a lot of different directions with this one! Then there's the teacher one that I just find myself going through my head, I really need to decide how I'm going to do this. All in all, I really like the suggestions and request and I don't mind if you converse as long as you keep it in topic of the scenarios. "Zombie apocalypse" that made me want to play Resident Evil or Left For Dead! Oh man! I just love these ideas! The prison request made me want to write it down and make it come true! And no, it is not lame, it's a great idea! Assassin… this will not go overlooked! **

**shionch: When I saw murdering in the request of the London one, I was like "I like the way you think" I tend to play a lot of action packed, murdering (mainly zombies) games that I thought it would fit with the concept, like said, I could go many ways with that plot, all I need to do is figure out how. Yes, I know that there are many suggestions (and I'm dying to write them down) but I need time to figure them out, not to mention I have other stories I must also place my attention at. But not to worry! I never overlook a wonderful review for they make my day and make me write more! Hope you enjoy these plays cut up into chapters since they're going to be longer than I expected.**

**Gaia798: I'm glad you enjoyed my chapter! Your review is greatly appreciated!**

**Substitute Quincy: I always wanted to write a sick in bed one; hopefully I'll get to it on my free time. Thank you for the suggestion and your time!**

**Reina De La Noche: Two words: Russian roulette! I. Love. It! I can all ready see a scenario of this in my head, and why does my mind always wander off to Lady Gaga…?**

**Nano: I always love your compliments, thank you!**

**Cammy: Thanks so much for the compliments!**

**You all have wonderful ideas and I hope to get to them soon! The next chapter will be more into the Romeo and Juliet play so stay tune for that! Again, if you have anything to say, just leave a review and I'll respond. Your ideas are never overlooked! I love how you all think which helps me continue to write! Thank you for all your kind compliments!**


	13. Theater: The Production

Theater: The Production

All the students that were signed up on the sheet for the production of Romeo and Juliet were sitting in front of a stage. A stage in were quite a few will be able to get on and dominate it with their performance. In the audience sat Ichigo, Uryū, Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, and many others who are persistent in either getting a lead role or helping set up the props. A man with a scarf around his neck stands in the middle of the stage and looks down at the students.

Swinging his scarf over his shoulder, the man places a hand on his chin as in thought. "So, here we are starting the production of the play ever known to man. Of a beautiful and tragically love story of two star crossed lovers who are separated by their family name and their hatred for one another, thus, Romeo and Juliet." The man twirled his hand around, lazily, and placed the other on his hip. "Or as many know; call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Some of the students looked disturbed and seemed ready to bolt out of the theater with the antics the man on the stage was making. Keigo was the most disturbed as he was forced to come here due to Ichigo persuading Mizuiro and then Mizuiro dragging him to the theater in hopes he would get the part of Romeo and Orihime as Juliet, but that all flew from his mind when he realized that this was a big mistake. Keigo began to stand up but before he could get up any further, Chad grunted and pulled him back down, making him weep in the inside. _No! This is so stupid! I'm going to be embarrassed in front of thousands of people!_

While Keigo internally sobbed, Mizuiro looked nonchalant about the whole thing and didn't have any sort of high expectations. Whatever role he was going to get, he would do his best and walk out of stage with his head held high and a smile perfectly carved on his face. He somewhat assumed that many suspected that he was going to be Romeo or at least try out for the part, but he didn't mind supporting the many girls that had these high hopes for him. Sure he would try out for the part but either way, he just didn't care.

Ichigo and Uryū on the other hand were both highly disturbed by the way the man described the whole play in simple words. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he thought he heard that before somewhere. _Separated by their family name? Hatred for one another? Now why does this sound familiar?_

Pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, Uryū tried to hide the fact that it somehow reminded him on how he approached Ichigo with as much hate as his dislike of buttons. Of course, in their position it wasn't just by separation of name, but also separation by allegiance to their different type of society. _I'm hoping Kurosaki forgot how I approached him. This man makes it sound like it was mean to be!_ Shaking his thoughts from his head, Uryū went to place his arm on the armrest only for him to make contact with Ichigo's hand as he had the same idea. Quickly, as if shocked by the innocent touch, the Quincy pulled back his arm and tried not to let it get to him. _Damn, Kurosaki!_

When his hand made contact with Uryū, Ichigo felt an electric jolt and suddenly let out a small gasp when the contact was made. But he hid it quiet well and like Uryū, he pulled his arm back to his lap and ignored the fact that he just touched the Quincy. Although it was difficult not to look over to the Quincy after the incident, Ichigo moved his eyes over to Uryū and he could have sworn he saw his cheeks with a tint of red on them. The man on the stage brought him out of his trance and he looked back up to him.

"Now, since you are all here I'm going to make it my mission that each and every one of you has a job in this play, since the budget is quite low," mumbling the last part to himself, he coughed into his fist. "All right, now, let's start with the lesser roles." The man walked from the stage as some students stood up to walk to the back of the stage, as the man was walking to scavenge the new roles from a higher seat, Tatsuki came up to him with a determined look on her face.

"Excuse me, but I didn't come here to audition for a role in Romeo and Juliet."

The man cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Then why did you come here?"

With no hesitation in her voice, Tatsuki looked the man straight in the eyes. "I want to direct the play."

A small chuckle came from the man as he took a seat and crossed a leg over the other. "And I want to have a stupendous production, but that's not going to happen, now is it?"

Tatsuki placed her hands on her hips, scowl forming on her face. "It is! I know half the students here and I could easily whip them to shape so that way you can have good ratings for the show."

Placing a hand under his chin, the man thought about this for a couple of moments and decided that he could use the extra muscle. "Fine, I place their judgments in your hands now. I expect you to do whatever is necessary for my production to thrive."

The raven-haired girl nodded and took her leave of the man who was ready to judge the students in what role they should have.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood behind the stage with his arms crossed over his chest. "I hate you, Ishida."<p>

"The feeling is mutual."

Both Uryū and Ichigo and the rest of their friends were standing behind the stage until they were called to the front to begin their audition. Looking around, Ichigo saw that Tatsuki was missing. "Oi, where's Tatsuki?"

"She said she had business with the man who is running the play," said Orihime as she was clutching the script in her hands.

The redhead shook his head at the thought of Tatsuki actually convincing the man to let her be director of the play. _If she is the director, everyone will riot._ Ichigo then looked down to the script he was handed and began to look through it. After reading a couple of lines of the script, Ichigo decided that if he was actually going to be in the play then he should be someone who had good character. Though, he still didn't know who he should be, he definitely didn't want to be Romeo! To be Romeo you had to have good speech and had to be able to memorize all those difficult lines. And last time Ichigo checked, he wasn't good at memorizing anything.

From the corner of his eyes, Uryū could tell that Ichigo was actually trying hard not to make a fool of himself when he is called to stand on the stage. He somewhat figured that Ichigo wouldn't have stage fright but he couldn't say the same about himself. Uryū hated the attention and right now he was livid with the fact that it was Ichigo who had written his name—very sloppy, he might add. But right now wasn't the time to go looking for a fight with Ichigo, right now Uryū needed to get it together and try not to stutter over his words. _Then_ he could go after Ichigo like he wanted to. Pushing his glasses up, he turned his attention back to the words of literature that flourished through-out the years and more years to come.

Orihime fidgets with her sleeve at the thought of actually getting the role of Juliet. _If I get that role then that would mean I would need to kiss whoever has to play Romeo. I wonder who is going to be Romeo…_ Orihime looks up and when she looks over to Ichigo she begins to turn red. _What if it's Kurosaki-kun! _

Ichigo looks up from the script when he hears his name being called. He sighs, and begins to walk onto the stage. Looking out into the vacant seats, he sees the man with a clipboard on his lap; Tatsuki is seated next to him. _So, she was able to convince him._

"Whenever you're ready," said the man as he gestured over to Ichigo.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo began to recite the lines.

* * *

><p>The whole room remained silent for a good five minutes until the man stood up and clapped his hands so hard that it echoed through-out the giant room. "Bravo! Simply stupendous!"<p>

Tatsuki didn't know what to think, only that they had found their Romeo. She sloppily began to clap since she was still a bit astonished by the performance that Ichigo had made. _Wow, Ichigo could be the embodiment of Romeo._

All the students behind the curtains were also speechless at the performance made by the redhead. It took Uryū quite some time to let it process in his head but even he had to acknowledge the great performance made by the Shinigami. _That was unexpected._

Chad nodded his approval and gave Ichigo a thumbs up when he entered the backstage. Ichigo scratched the back of his head and went to sit down on a small stool. He ran his hands down his face and heard someone walk up to him.

Looking up, Ichigo was surprised that Uryū was the one who was standing before him. "Kurosaki…" Uryū seemed to be trying to find the right words to say to the redhead but was becoming stumped since he never was one to compliment him in the first place. "… That was beautifully done," making sure that no one else heard him other that Ichigo when he said those words.

Ichigo nodded and accepted his compliment. "Thanks, Ishida."

Nodding back, Uryū left the redhead be.

* * *

><p>After auditions were over, all the students stood on the stage waiting for the man to say which person got which role.<p>

He cleared his throat and clasped his hands in front of him. "Every single one of you did well, but sadly, not all of you are going to be able to have covenant roles. Now, I would like to start off with the main protagonist. After giving it some thought, I have decide that this role goes to Kurosaki Ichigo."

Even before Ichigo's name was called out, he had long since left the room as the door was closing behind his retreating back.

* * *

><p>Ichigo rested his head on his arms as he lied on the top of the rooftop, relaxed as the breeze from the fresh air flew by him, hair swaying from side to side. His thoughts were completely free from any sort of stressful events and he let his mind wander as he fell into a dreamy sensation.<p>

"**Oi, Ishida, I'm going to stay with you until you can finally talk, all right?"**

**Uryū shook his head in an effort to convey his answer which only made Ichigo smirk as he placed his unoccupied hand up to his ear. "What? Sorry, I can't hear you. I guess that's a yes."**

**The Quincy tried mumbling but the more he tried the more pain he still felt from his mouth and soon, the saliva started piling up inside his numb jaw. He turned around and spat out the extensive liquid and looked back at the redhead's back as he still held his hand like a scared little five year old. He wanted to pull away but he felt like Ichigo was his anchor in a sea of pain, also, his body still felt in a state of shock. So, he let the Shinigami hold onto his hand but that didn't mean he was the one leading them. Uryū was walking about two feet in front of Ichigo and the Shinigami scowled when he saw this. Picking up his pace, Ichigo passed up Uryū.**

**Now Uryū was really starting to get annoyed, forgetting everything about his apartment's location—which was why he was leading them—Uryū picked up his pace and then so did Ichigo. Very soon, both were going back and forward with this, neither letting up their pace nor letting go of each other's intertwined hands, though, they could have forgotten that they had their hands clasped together in the moment. Neither party was letting up until they made it halfway to the other side of where Uryū lived. **

**Looking up from his hunched form, Ichigo panted out, "Oi, where do you even live?"**

**Uryū somewhat regained himself and looked around to see that they were farther away from his apartment than they were before they started their little race. The only thing Uryū could do to reply was groan and slap Ichigo's shoulder. **

**The Shinigami definitely understood that, so he decided to let Uryū lead them.**

Moments later, Ichigo was coming out of his relaxed moment to feel someone kicking him on his extended foot with their foot. He groaned annoyed and opened his one eye to see Uryū with his usual scowl. He scowled back as his eyebrows creased and then closed his eye back up. "What is it, Ishida?"

Uryū shook his head and pushed his glasses up. "Here," Uryū dropped a packet of papers on Ichigo and saw how confused he was when he propped himself on his forearms.

Ichigo grabbed the papers and looked at it. "What the hell is this?"

"That is the script for the play. Also, you need to start rehearsing your lines—."

"I refuse!" interrupted Ichigo as he stood up and dropped the script to the ground. Uryū looked surprised and also angered by this. Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the Quincy. "The only reason I even tried out was because it was inevitable. You wrote my name in damn pen which made it a whole lot of difficulty to erase with an _eraser_!"

Rubbing his temple, Uryū knew that this was half his fault. But in his defense, he didn't know that the damn Shinigami was so good! He only wanted to embarrass him and move on with his life. Uryū gazed over to the stubborn Ichigo and said, "Well, you also wrote my name down, and you don't see me complaining." Uryū crossed his arms over his chest as if he just proved his point.

"Tch, why would you complain? You practically scream theater."

Now Uryū was really beginning to lose his composure as he glared over to the rude Shinigami. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean!"

Ichigo just couldn't stop his mouth before he replied. "Well, you always overreact and theater goes right down your alley."

Before Uryū could reply, the door to the roof was suddenly opened as Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo walked towards them. Tatsuki was the first to deduce what was going on and scowled over to Ichigo as she saw the script lying on the ground.

She reached down to pick it up only to roll it and smack Ichigo on the head with it. "Damn it, Ichigo! What the hell is your problem?" exclaimed the raven-haired girl.

Grabbing at his weak bruise, Ichigo scowled back at Tatsuki. "What's my problem? What's your problem? All I was doing was relaxing here until all of you came barging in and smacking me for no reason!"

Tatsuki growled as she looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo, you left before the damn producer could give everyone their roles! And by the way, you're going to do it whether you like it or not!"

"Not!"

Both Ichigo and Tatsuki were having a stare down of glares as everyone could see the fire in their eyes as neither backed away. Everyone was looking at the pair while Uryū was looking away and had his hand up on his chin in thought. He then had an idea pop into his head and decided it was his best chance to get Ichigo to do the play. Gazing over to the two stubborn friends who refuse to back down, Uryū walked up to them and cleared his throat.

"Kurosaki," catching Ichigo's attention as he diverted his eyes over to the Quincy, glare still held with all his power. "I believe you would do wonderfully on the play."

The whole rooftop became quiet as everyone stared at the Quincy as if he had just grown a second head. Ichigo looked a bit uncomfortable with the compliment—or at least he thought that was a compliment—and backed away from Tatsuki as he looked worriedly over to Uryū.

"Uh, are you all right?"

Uryū pushed his glasses up and walked over to Tatsuki, placing his hands out in front of her so that she could hand him the script. Tatsuki looked at his hands and gave it to him, wondering what Uryū was trying to do. The Quincy walked in front of Ichigo and pointed to the script. "Kurosaki, you were given the most amazingly privilege to play as Romeo. And only you could do this role seeing as you are not only talented in the speech area, but also, you have the right…" Uryū smiled and held the script out for Ichigo to take it. "Physique."

Ichigo took the script and looked at Uryū suspiciously. "Are you sure you're okay?"

The boy nodded and placed his hands behind his back, gesturing to the rest to follow his example and try to praise Ichigo into taking the role. Everyone saw this and nodded as well. Orihime came up and said, "Of course! Kurosaki-kun is capable of anything if he sets his mind to it!"

Mizuiro came up and patted Ichigo on his shoulder. "You will make a charming Romeo, Ichigo."

"That's right!" Keigo nudged Ichigo with his elbow. "You are the perfect guy to get the job done!"

Uryū tried his hardest not to snort at Keigo's reply but either way, he continued to nod at all the compliment handed to the redhead who still seemed a bit skeptical, but little by little, he would fall and accept his role, all he needed was one little push. "See, you were made to play this part, Kurosaki." He walked nearer to Ichigo and patted his shoulder a couple of times. "You have the right broad shoulders," Uryū then began to subconsciously roam his eyes all around Ichigo's body. "Ravishing, which is a necessity in this play, you would definitely attract the crowd's attention with that. Also, your dexterous would come in very much handy; Romeo does have a duel in the play. Not to mention your excellent memory in remembering all those lines, you would do well in remembering them. And last but not least," the Quincy points to Ichigo's throat, "you have the most perfect tone of voice for the part, so deep in the right words and… very… _beautifully_ constructive to get all those difficult words that many would falter in. All in all, Kurosaki, you are… _perfect_." _Don't laugh, Ishida, don't lau-gh…_

Tatsuki had been watching this little _act_ from the bespectacled boy and couldn't help but snicker at everything he was saying. _I see; Ishida is trying to bribe Ichigo into the role by using sweet words that he would never, ever, in a thousand years ever say! Damn, Ishida is quite a manipulator, I kinda feel sorry for Ichigo. But if this means getting an amazing play in exchange for sweet mutterings, then you keep doing your thing, Ishida. Ichigo is already second-thinking his decision on taking up the role. _

"Hmm, well when you put it that way." Ichigo looked down at the script. "I guess I could do it…"

"Yay! Kurosaki-kun is going to be Romeo Montague!"

Everyone nodded to his decision as Tatsuki walked in front of him. "Great! As the director of this play I expect nothing but the best from you! Now, let's all head back down to help set up the play!"

Doing as Tatsuki said, everyone walked towards the door except Uryū, as she grabbed him form the back of his shirt and pulled him back with her strength form all that training in her Karate Club.

"Ahh! Arisawa-san!"

She had a good hold of his clothing and never let up on it as she just kept holing him in place. Tatsuki grew a false smile on her face as she looked at the surprised Uryū who had wide eyes. "Ishida, I can see how you were able to convince Ichigo, I applaud you for that. Now, I want you to keep that going and make sure Ichigo doesn't mess this up."

Uryū tried not to move since he could already tell that Tatsuki was not playing. "And why would I do that?"

She tightens her hold and felt Uryū begin to squirm. "Because if he messes up, then the whole play is messed up, and as director of the play, I wouldn't want that, got it?" Tatsuki released her hold on him and began to walk towards the door. She then turned around as Uryū was trying to smooth his clothing back into place. "Oh, and if you mess this up, I'm going to smash your face." She then exited the roof.

The Quincy blinked a couple of times and then felt it all settle in. _Shit._

* * *

><p>Props were being made backstage as everyone was helping out, everyone except a certain redhead who was leaning against a broom. <em>Huh, did Ishida mean all those things he said? It sure as hell didn't sound like him. He wouldn't even be caught dead saying something like that in my funeral. But… maybe he did mean it. Then if he did mean it then we're really friends, right? But then again, if he didn't mean it then he still doesn't <em>completely _consider me as a friend. Then all those words he was spitting out were nothing but lie's so that I could take the role! Wait… but what if he was telling the truth? Ahh! This is hurting my damn head. Why did Ishida have to be so damn complicated? _

"Ahh! What the hell!" screamed out Ichigo from the top of his lungs, making all the other student's look over to him in fear and wondered if he was okay?

A certain bespectacled boy heard the shout and walked over to a very enraged redhead who somehow was able to break a broom stick in half. "Kurosaki? Did you break the broom with your bare hands?"

Ichigo looked down at his hands and looked from one hand to the other, surprised at not even remembering he did that. He then discarded the broom behind him and acted like nothing happen. "No."

There was a moment of awkward silence that passed the two until Ichigo looked over to Uryū who seemed a bit tensed. "Uh, Ishida, are you going to participate in the play?"

Uryū pushed his glasses up to cover up his slight tint cheeks from the heat they were emitting. "If you must know, yes, yes I am."

"Oh, as whom?"

"Why should I tell you?" using that haughtier tone that he knew made Ichigo mad.

"Tch, because we're friends," Ichigo said, as if that alone was enough for the raven-haired man to respond back with an answer.

"Well… I guess I could tell you, then." Grasping his chin in thought to what Ichigo just said. Of course, he wasn't just going to tell him straight out. He had Ichigo were he wanted him, and he still owed him from having to walk back the extra miles the other day. "If you let me observe all your rehearsals and helped me with buying all the fabric, then maybe I would tell you," ending with a false smile over to Ichigo. _If it wasn't for my face being on the line, I would never offer this; Arisawa-san really can be persuasive. _

Ichigo scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought you already had all the damn fabric. And why would you even care to check-up on me?"

_Oh, believe me, Kurosaki, I don't._ "It has come to my attention that I am in need of more fabric and besides, I really don't like the color of some of the fabric. It clashes with the features of the students."

Eyeing him suspiciously, Ichigo nodded his head. "All right. Now, are you going to tell me which role you have?"

Uryū turned on his heal and began to walk away as Ichigo was spitting out insults and telling him to come back. He then paused before closing the stage door behind him, turning to look at Ichigo with a smirk. "I said _maybe_, Kurosaki. You should really pay more attention to what people are saying." That being said, he closed the door.

Ichigo glared at the shut door and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Whatever."

He stayed working on the set for about an hour until he decided to head home. As he exited the stage, he heard someone calling out to him. Ichigo turned around to see Tatsuki. "What?"

She gave him the script he _accidentally_ abandoned on the floor. "You better practice, Ichigo. Oh, and just a reminder, a list will be placed on the wall with all the roles. If you ever get curious of who you'll… well, you know." Tatsuki grinned and left Ichigo with a bewildered look.

_Curious about what?_

* * *

><p><em>No.<em> _Absolutely not. It's not possible._

But no matter how much Uryū would tell himself otherwise, the proof was staring right back at him. He decided to wake up early to see the roles the student's would be handed, but mainly, he wanted to see the role on the one person who would control his destiny of his face. Uryū decided that the producer must have gone mad or something! Because really, he refused to believe that the one person that Ichigo actually needed to get together with would be Orihime. The girl will practically have her face resembling a damn strawberry that would put Renji's hair to shame.

Uryū knew that he had to do something about this and he needed to do it quickly. The more time he wasted the more chance Orihime or any other student would see the sheet and begin thinking that Juliet will be Orihime. He had to fix this! Uryū could not and will not take no for an answer when he saw the damn producer.

"No."

Okay… so maybe Uryū couldn't be convincing enough for the man to change his decision. Who knew Orihime was "perfect with her speech that it almost resembled Juliet" or at least that's what he said. _Stupid producer! _Uryū knew he was ruined. The play would be a disaster and it's all thanks to a high school crush.

But before Uryū could wallow in defeat, he quickly thought of an idea. Thinking it over in his head one more time, he knew he had come up with a great idea. Ichigo said that he was able to observe _all_ his rehearsals in exchange for knowing his role. Well then, he had a pen ready and dripping with black ink to cover up Ishida Uryū's role in his pocket and he was not afraid to use it.

Uryū walked up to the paper and began to uncap his pen, he scratched over his name and the role beside it. Giving a smile of satisfaction, Uryū capped the pen up and began walking away from the paper.

* * *

><p>After waiting to see the list of many roles, Ichigo nearly screamed in annoyance. The only reason he even took the time to look at the damn list was so that he could see Uryū's mysterious role. Sighing, Ichigo began to walk away until he looked back to check out who would be Juliet and nearly felt his eyes come out of his sockets.<p>

_Oh fuck._

Ichigo backed away from the list as if it was pure and utter evil. He turned away and began to walk away. Somehow, Ichigo found himself in the theater. He leaned on the wall and took a seat as he slid down. _So, I'm Romeo and Inoue is Juliet. This day couldn't get any more _perfect_, _sarcasm dripping from the last word as he rubbed his temple with his fingers.

"Kurosaki!"

_Great, it just did._

Uryū approached Ichigo and scowled at the boy sitting down. "Kurosaki, get up!"

The redhead turned his head to the side to show his resistance of following through with that order. And of course, this action only made Uryū madder. The Quincy growled and reached out to pull the stubborn man up.

"Get up!" he used all his force to make Ichigo stand up but the redhead wasn't even really trying as he pulled away from the Quincy's pull.

They both went back and forward with this motion until Uryū lost his footing when he was pulling too hard and slipped onto the Shinigami when he pulled towards him. All his force landed on Ichigo and both were on the ground from the harsh blow. Uryū on top of Ichigo as both had their eyes closed and were using their hands to sooth the pain away at the damaged area. Neither were paying attention to their position until Ichigo opened his eyes and saw how close Uryū's face was. Uryū still had his eyes closed which gave Ichigo a perfect view of his pale, handsome complexion. Without meaning to, his eyes traveled to the Quincy's lips and subconsciously he started to lean-up when those tempting lips parted. _What the hell is going on?_ Ichigo started to close his eyes when he felt Uryū exhale, the warm breath just tempting him to claim those pale, sweet lips.

When Uryū opened his eyes, the last thing he would have thought he would see was Ichigo leaning up to place his lips over his own. Uryū felt his heart quickening in speed as if he was running a marathon. A part of him wanted to pull away and get up but another part of him—a bigger part of him—just wanted to lean down and take those lips in his own. And so, Uryū also leaned down to make contact with—what he assumed—perfectly, silk lips. A breath away from one another now, Uryū was beginning to close his eyes, both were ready to take that final push and place their lips over the other, until they heard a door opening causing both to quickly snap their eyes back open and Uryū scramming away from Ichigo as if he was a threat.

Uryū and Ichigo quickly made it back onto their feet and were looking away from each other with red flushed faces. _What happened?_ Clearing his throat to end the awkward silence, Uryū turned to look at Ichigo. "Kurosaki, we need to go to the convenience store."

Ichigo looked over to him confused, blush already gone. "Huh? Why?"

"Because sensei gave me permission and I needed to take one person with me. Now, let's go." Uryū began walking out of the room as if nothing had happened, a couple of minutes ago. But his heart beating inside betrays him since it hasn't stopped since he had removed himself from the Shinigami. He wanted to raise a hand up and press pressure on it to control it, but then Ichigo would have seen and would begin to ask questions. _What the hell is wrong with me? Ever since Kurosaki accompanied me to the dentist, I always feel a slight jolt from just being near him._ He closed his eyes and felt something in the air, it was intoxicating. _His reiatsu. That idiot never could control it and now I'm feeling it all around me._

The whole walk had been quiet and Ichigo was beginning to grow frustrated with all the silence going around. He looked over to Uryū who was walking in front of him, and wondered if he regretted their _almost_ kiss. _Tch, yeah right, Ishida doesn't care about something like that. He must have been leaning down because he had an ache or something, yeah. But then why do I feel a bit disappointed._

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked up and saw that they were in front of a store. A store in were Ichigo has never visited for any of his purchases, but nonetheless, he followed Uryū inside and began their fabric shopping.

* * *

><p>"Damn, why the hell do you need all this fabric?" complained Ichigo as he carried two bags of different colored fabric. Uryū was carrying his fare share of two as well, but he still couldn't understand why they needed to buy so much.<p>

"Because the Handicrafts Club must start working on the clothing for the play, I also need to take some of it home so that I can begin as well."

Ichigo just shrugged and kept on walking back to school with Uryū right behind him. When they walked into the school, Ichigo noticed once again the sheet on the wall. "Oi, Ishida, so who are you playing in the play?"

Uryū ignored his comment and distracted him with his own question, "When are you going to begin rehearsing, Kurosaki?"

"I guess tonight, why?"

"Just wondering, I'm assuming you know who is going to be playing Juliet in the play."

The Shinigami completely forgot about that and hated that Uryū reminded him. "Yeah and why are you asking this, anyway?"

The Quincy stopped in front of a class room and walked in, placing all the essentials down on a desk. "No reason, but I think you should get together with Inoue-san and start planning on how you two are going to work your parts out." Uryū walked passed Ichigo back into the hallways. "I need to return back to the class room, you should do the same, Kurosaki." He left Ichigo by himself and never once turned back.

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo wondered how he was going to survive this whole mess. _Well, it could have been worse._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to make this one extra long, about 13 pages worth. Hope you guys enjoy it! My updating will be somewhat slow since my week and the next will be full, though I still plan on updating when I can. I like to say that after I finish these short stories that I would like to go with what **_**shionch**_** simplified for the next story. I'll try to update soon but if I don't is because somewhere in my week I got busier than I thought I would be.**

**shionch: I hope you like the little persuasion in Uryū's part, even though he's in total denial about what he's saying. I like how you simplified what I should work on next, of course, all the next stories to come will also become short stories that will be accompanied to one another, mainly the London and the King story. And I have seen the latest manga chapter, Uryū and Ichigo bickering over plates was so fun! I feel like that new arc will be their best one yet! I also like how you also wrote out a short story in your review, it amazed me on how much you were able to capture them perfectly, and it really shows that you're good in writing. My sister brought up the same thing, Ichigo being a Montague and Uryū being a Capulet, it really does make sense! I also enjoyed the omake that involved Ichigo and Uryū, I laughed my head off when they once again begin arguing but are like a couple inches apart from each other's faces!**

**Gemini24: Thank you so much for your compliments, they make my day brighter. And thanks for being patient, I try my hardest to make a satisfactory chapter every time I write, which is sometimes the reason why I check the chapter before I post it. And for your off topic question, I really don't think I'm that great of a writer, but I really don't think much of myself sometimes… But if you want a tip, the biggest advice I could give is make sure you have your punctuation, and grammar right, it also helps to have sensory details to make a story stand out more, but be careful of run on sentences. I used to be a **_**complete **_**mess when it came to grammar and run on sentences that I really never pictured myself writing anything, but anything is possible! I hope this helped. Your extra part on the London project also helped a **_**lot**_**! I can see Uryū being left in an orphanage and struggling to survive in the streets after the orphanage can no longer be funded, all the while Ryūken believes that his son has been dead for such a long time, but he being a medical doctor who is highly respected and with much money one day visits the Kurosaki Manor for a party…**

**SweetPurebloodAngel: Thanks for your compliments on my stories so far, I like to see people's opinion on my stories. I received your PM and I have to ask to be patient with me for your request, I'm only one person after all, but I promise it will be done! But for the mean time please enjoy these stories.**

**Substitute Quincy: Yeah the last chapter was on personal experience and it was painful, but that only happened because I never visited a dentist in like… 8 years or so. I don't eat any candy or meat but I do eat sweet fruit which made the dentist warn me to brush and floss two times a day. Sorry if I scared you with that! (Not my intention!) Pink? I really can't see a dress made from pink (unless if I was a princess). But that's a color I wouldn't want to be on the dress of Juliet.**

**Reina De La Noche: What a freaky dream… I love it! I've wanted to write Ichigo as a vampire, being all draped in black and having a bound Uryū at his mercy as he tries to struggle to break free, all the while Ichigo is pounding away at Uryū, who will deny that he hates it but in reality loves it. Sounds like a good plot to me! A really hot one! And to your STOCKHOLM SYNDROME… all I could think was "Capture-bonding" that is one theme I have been meaning to look into, you read my mind!**

**Thank you all for your reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Please review! **


	14. One Drink Too Many

**Requester: SweetPurebloodAngel**

* * *

><p>One Drink Too Many<p>

The noise of a can could be heard screeching but lost due to the booming sound of stereo with loud, screaming music. The can was dropped carelessly to the floor, smashed and left wide open for anyone to see the containments. One could easily tell that a certain redhead was beyond pissed. More likely, he was outright raged. The once bored and calmed eyes were now filled with sheer coldness and a hint of intoxication due to the many drinks he had had due to the circumstances standing not more than ten feet away from him. The anger was just waiting to be released on the person who was causing this, and he really didn't care if he was going to have to beat the hell out of his so called "friend" who was causing this emotion to just come out.

Inside his mouth, Ichigo was gritting his teeth and he wanted to snort at everything the dumb redheaded pineapple was doing. There was no doubt in his mind what the idiot was trying to accomplish but he won't have it, he would make sure that he didn't have it. Everything that was the raven-haired young man belonged only to him, even if he didn't know that just yet. He will have to _teach_ him to make him understand that he solely belonged to him, Kurosaki Ichigo! Not the redhead pineapple Abarai Renji!

_Damn bastard! Just coming here to "handle" things my ass! _Ichigo didn't think much of Renji coming back to the Material World since he said that "I'm just here to handle any Hollows" more like he wants to handle his damn libido! But Ichigo will not have that, he won't! Even if he has to yank the damn freak from his pale Quincy, he will do it. Ichigo will send Renji back to Soul Society faster than he can say "Howl, Zabimaru."

Grabbing another beer can from a table and snapping the lid open; Ichigo takes a quick sip and lets the bitter taste go down his throat as his Adam's apple bobs up and down. Squishing that can with his bare fist as well, the redhead Shinigami begins to make his way through a crowd of pathetical wasted college students. When some of them get in his way, he merely pushes them away, not like they can feel it, they're wasted. _Damn you! Keep your damn hands from his perfectly molded hips!_

Out of nowhere, the Shinigami stops mid-step at what he just thought. _Wait, why am I so angry? Ishida can take care of himself, but how can he just stand there and take that! _Ichigo narrows his eyes and sees Renji passing the halfway wasted Quincy another beer. _That asshole! Is he _trying _to get him drunk! Not if I have something to say about it!_

Walking the last few steps until he's about two feet from his desired urge, Ichigo reaches out to grab the slim, pale wrist of Uryū, and begins dragging him away, only for a pineapple to begin complaining.

"Yo! Ichigo, where are you taking 'em!"

Ichigo stops to glare at the redhead who is slurring his speech like the damn drunk he is. "I'm just taking Ishida for some fresh air, I'll be back." _Like in never._ It had taken all his will power for him not to scream and punch the other man, but he didn't want to cause a scene. He had what he wanted and he will not let it go that easily, Ichigo had big plans for the Quincy who seemed to be confused at the moment. Pulling Uryū out of the room, Ichigo leads him back to his dorm room and pushes the door open; he then slams it shut and pushes Uryū to the vacant bed.

Uryū is completely out of it. He is panting and writhing on the bed as he tries to crawl to the middle. Ichigo sneers at the sight before him and feels a bit of disappointment on the Quincy. They had both agreed to not drink more than what they were used to but somehow Uryū pushed through his limits which led Ichigo to go over his own limits as well. Of course, Ichigo could hold his alcohol better than Uryū seeing as he was still new to it, but that didn't excuse him for letting Renji trying to grope him whenever he saw fit.

Walking over to a water bottle on his nightstand, Ichigo uncapped it and poured it over Uryū as if trying to get him to regain his usual haughty self. It didn't completely work since all that did was make Uryū gasp and start pulling at his white zippered shirt. Giving him a distasteful look, the redhead grabs a chair and places it on the doorknob, making sure to lock it. Now no one could come in, or go out, simple as that.

Looking behind him, he sees Uryū unzipping his shirt but gets stuck when he is quickly trying to pull it. Ichigo goes over to him and zips up his shirt, he doesn't want to see the Quincy in this state, all he wants is to scream and pummel him for letting Renji touch him like he did. He needs to learn that everything in life isn't just all fun and games, and he's going to be his new sensei before he knows it. Ichigo looks through his closet and finds some ties that his sisters had bought for him but he hardly ever uses, he then grabs four of them and returns back to the panting Quincy.

"Uhh… hot… so… hot…"

Shaking his head, Ichigo grabs Uryū's wrist and one by one, he ties them to the bedpost. Ichigo then walks over to the front of the bed and grabs his legs, he then ties them both up as well and makes sure to tie the knot very tight, what use would they be if Uryū could easily escape from them? Once he is done, Uryū seemed to have fallen asleep. Ichigo keeps his glare on the sleeping form of the Quincy but knew he will not be sleeping with a clear conscious when he wakes up the next morning. No, he'll make sure that the Quincy regrets ever drinking over his limits, and then he will slowly begin to teach him who he really belongs to.

Ichigo reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, carelessly tossing it to the floor. Then he grabs at the buckle of his belt and pulls it free, unzipping his pants and letting them drop to the floor. He pulls his ankles free and kicks it off to the side, all the while, not once removing his gaze from the Quincy. Ichigo now stands with only his boxers as he walks over to Uryū and begins to pull the zipper from his shirt down, exposing that milky, taut chest. Running a hand over it for just a second, over his pectorals down to his abs, he lets his gaze linger there for a moment until he moves to the next part of his body. Looking at his pants, he pulls the belt loose and unzips his fly, pulling his pants down to his thighs. Ichigo looks him over and decides to pull his pants lower until they reach below his knees, pilling up there. He's tempted to also pulls his boxers down, but decides against it since he doesn't want to take something like _that_ by mere force, no, he wants Uryū to _give _it to him. He only grabs the button on the boxer and plucks it open.

Pulling away to see the messed up Quincy, Ichigo subconsciously licks his lips and gets on the bed with Uryū. Seeing as Uryū is bound by his arms and legs, Ichigo settles his body on top of him, resting his head on his chest while the rest of his body is wrapped around him. He then begins to drift off to the wonderer's world of dreams. _Ishida, I'm going to make sure you listen to me from now on, no matter if it destroys us._

* * *

><p>The first thing Uryū feels when he wakes up is a pounding headache. It was like someone was pounding weights into his head and ringing alarm clocks at the same time. When he tries to reach for it with his hand, he notices that he can't move his arms. Opening his eyes, he sees that he is not in his room. Then, when he looks up to see his hands, Uryū sees them bound to the bedpost. He begins to panic until he hears a groan coming from his lower body. Almost terrified to look down, just the mere peek of spiky hair resting on his chest is enough for him to know who is lying on him, sleeping away peacefully.<p>

Uryū begins to grow more panic when he looks to the side and sees clothes on the floor. He then looks down and sees everything! He is bond to the bed of Kurosaki Ichigo who is not only half naked on him, but also sleeping on him like they were lovers! Uryū begins to try to push Ichigo's body away from him, but when he succeeds, he wasn't expecting what he saw.

The Quincy was completely nude! The only thing on him was his blue boxers, and even then they were still open since they were unbuttoned. He felt a sudden coldness come over him and saw that his shirt was unzipped for anyone to see his body. There were many thoughts running through his mind but there was mainly one that stood out of them all. _I had sex with, Kurosaki._

He sounded defeated and confused, as all the thinking was only bringing him a huge headache. Uryū closed his eyes and tried to remember what transpired the other night. _I had a couple of drinks thanks to Abarai, but after the fifth one I have no recognition after that. I think Abarai was… groping my ass and saying disgusting things about what he wanted to do with me. I tried to push him off but all he did was keep telling me to drink. But Kurosaki was nowhere to be found, he left me with a drunken Abarai as I tried to push him away as gentle as possible. But then… how did we end up in here?_

"Nice night, huh, Ishida?"

The voice of Ichigo pulled him out of his thoughts as he looked over to see that Ichigo was nuzzling at his neck. He then began to nip at the flesh which in turn made him let out a soft moan. "Ahh, K-Kurosaki, what happened?" his voice strained due to the kisses the redhead was leaving.

"Hm? Isn't is obvious? We had sex." Ichigo's words were mumbled as he continued to trail his kisses down his body until he reached a nipple and licked at it. "Actually, _you _were the one that sought me out and started to pull me away from the party; you quickly pushed me into my room and began to take control. But when you saw some ties I had out on the desk you told me to tie you up. I dint' know you were so _kinky_, Ishida." He rolled the deprived nipple with his fingers which in turn caused Uryū to buck up to him.

"N-no, you… that's not possible!" Uryū didn't want to believe that he initiated anything, let alone told Ichigo to tie him up! It was all unbelievable! He didn't want his first time due to a drunken experience; he wanted to have memory of the moment as he had sex with his companion, but not like this! Especially with Ichigo, the one person he _actually_ thought of having sex with since he and him started to work on their relationship. Uryū had hoped to gain Ichigo's trust and then take a leap of faith in asking him to go out with him, but it was all worth nothing now. All those plans he had have went down the drain the moment he woke up with the half naked redhead.

Ichigo stopped his ministrations and laid his head on the Quincy's chest, breathing in his musky scent of alcohol and pure Quincy. "Ishida?" he said after a moment of silence between the two.

Uryū had long since closed his eyes and merely said in a defeated voice, "What?" no emotion behind it what so ever.

This caused Ichigo to caress his face with his index finger, all the while not moving his head from his chest. "You were very bad last night. You promised to not drink over your limit but yet you kept going as Renji… _touched _you the damn whole night." There was malice when he said Renji and Uryū quickly picked up on this.

"Abarai? It's not my fault he wouldn't take no for an answer! He kept pushing drink after drink to me, what was I supposed to do?"

"You could have punched him!" growled Ichigo as he pulled away from Uryū's chest, sitting up as he looked down at him, the look was pure anger in his eyes. Ichigo was going to make him understand that he needed to learn not to let anyone try to take him away from him. And it started now.

"Ishida, I want you to understand that last night you were a bad boy, and you need to learn that bad boys get bad treatment. And when I'm done, you're going to be my boyfriend whether you like it or not!" as Uryū was about to retort a reply, Ichigo didn't want to hear anything from him but moans. He leaned down and took those lips into his mouth as he sucked on them, pulling them with his teeth and then nipping his bottom lip so that he could gain entrance into his luscious lips where his tongue resided in.

Surprisingly enough, Uryū didn't put up much of a fight as he complied and let his tongue come out to play with his. Both appendages rubbed up against each other and both men moaned out their pleasure. Uryū never knew that Ichigo could be as aggressive with his mouth as he was with his sword, but he had no complains. He loved this side of Ichigo and it made it all the more special because he's never going to show it with anyone else, only him.

Ichigo pulled away and trailed his kisses to his chest, rubbing his nipple and then pulling at it, causing the Quincy to moan from the treatment. He liked how he was able to make Uryū moan at any touch he pressed on him. Ichigo then rubbed the little nub and watched Uryū arch his back from the bed, it was quite a display. Uryū practically lifted his entire body from the soft sheets which impressed Ichigo. The Quincy wanted oh so badly to wrap his legs around Ichigo's waist but growled when he realized that his legs were still bound. This caused Ichigo to chuckle but leaned in to give him a passionate kiss that didn't leave any passion wholeheartedly desired.

"Ishida, are you ready to begin your lesson?"

Uryū looked at him confused which caused Ichigo to cup his face and gently caress it with his thumb. "Before this day ends, I'll have you calling me _sensei_, Ishida." And just like that, he pulled away from him and sat on his knees, looking down at the body of the tied Quincy. "Well, first things first, I need to figure out a way to remove your pants without setting you free." Ichigo looked over his shoulder to the Quincy's legs and then came up with an idea. Standing up from the bed, he opened a drawer at his desk and took out some scissors. Walking back to the bed, Ichigo began to cut the pants which caused Uryū to begin to scold him for doing so.

"What the hell are you doing? Now how the hell am I supposed to walk out of here without pants?"

"Who says you're walking out?" retorted Ichigo as he pulled the ripped pants away from his legs, tossing the remains onto the floor. "I told you you're here to learn, now shut up and pay attention." Ichigo crawled up to Uryū and looked down at him when he was eye level with him. "Now, I want you to repeat everything I say, if you do I'll give you a reward."

The Quincy became curios as to what kind of reward the redhead could give him for doing as he asked. "What kind of reward?"

He breathed out and locked eyes with Uryū. "The be_st_ kind." Ichigo leaned down and before he could take those pale lips, he stuck his tongue out and waited for Uryū to do the same. Once Uryū parted his lips, Ichigo dived down and began to wrestle with the Quincy's tongue. The wet appendages swept from side to side and up to the roof of each other's mouth. Ichigo broke the kiss and a string of saliva connected their lips as he did so. "Like I said, repeat what I say, starting now. 'I will never break a promise to Ichigo'."

"I will never break a promise to Ichigo." When he finished reciting that, Ichigo went to his neck and began trailing kisses until he reached his collarbone. Nipping and sucking at pale skin to make it all the more rewarding.

"Now say, 'I will never try to flirt with anyone else that isn't Ichigo'."

"I will never try to flirt with anyone else that isn't Ichigo."

Ichigo rubbed a hand down his chest which caused Uryū to arch his body to the touch. "Good, there still might be hope for you yet." He began to lick a wet trail down his abdomen and flicked his tongue at his naval. Ichigo really did enjoy a moaning Uryū instead of a bitching one. "Say, 'If someone tries to flirt with me, I will put them in their place'."

"Uh, if someone tries to flirt with me, I will put them in their place."

A tongue licked up from the side of his hip all the way to the hard little nub on his chest. "Uhhh, Ichigo…" the Quincy could hardly contain his thrashing body let alone stop his moaning. The pleasure was too much to handle and being under Ichigo's control made all the more worse. The man of his wet dreams was practically showing him that he belonged to him and no one else could have him. Uryū wasn't all the ecstatic about being tied up and being on the bottom but damn! Ichigo could really use that tongue like an expert. "More!"

_Ishida is being so compliant, I really like this side of him._ "All right, but after you say this I'm going to fuck you nice and slow." Uryū grunted and bucked his hips off the bed, trying to make contact with Ichigo's body. "Heh, so eager, now say, 'My body and all my attention solely belongs to Ichigo-_sensei_'."

Uryū grunted, like he didn't want to lower himself and call Ichigo _that _word. The Shinigami saw Uryū hesitating and it really was pissing him off. He quickly began to move his hand into action as he reached down and began to slip his hand down the waistband of Uryū's boxers, palming his hard prick. "Ahhh! Ichigo! Ple-ahh!"

"Say it!" growled out Ichigo, as he torturously palmed his hand slowly down the shaft. "Or I'll stop."

"No! Don't!" Uryū could see stars in his eyes and didn't want to lose that wondrous hand on his cock. He decided to do as Ichigo said but with some difficulty as he stuttered over his words. "M-my b-body and a-ahh-all m-my at-atten-tion solely b-belongs to I-Ichi-go-s-sensei!" he released a moan as he came and all his precome came out and covered Ichigo's hand.

"Good, now the real fun begins." Ichigo pulls off his boxers and tosses them somewhere on the bed and grabs at Uryū's boxers and completely pushes them down his creamy legs until they reach his ankles and pile up there. The Shinigami pulls back to see the Quincy, and he loves every single detail of his Quincy. Uryū's face is practically flushed red from his ejaculation and he's straining to break free from the ties at his hand to move more freely. Ichigo loves this, and now he was going to reward him for being such a great student. Reaching a hand out to his cock that is still covered in his precome, Ichigo rubs it all around his entrance. He then moves a finger closer to his entrance and teases it as he doesn't slide it in but merely lets it get the feel of his moist walls.

"Ahh! St-stop teasing!" Uryū is close to losing all sense if he doesn't have Ichigo insert himself inside him. "Just fuck me!"

Ichigo chuckled. "Patience, Ishida." He then slowly begins to insert his digit into those tight walls of the Quincy and feels them tighten instantly. "Damn, relax." Once Ichigo begins to thrust his finger into Uryū, he begins to add another and then begins to scissor them. Stretching Uryū out until he feels he's ready, Ichigo inserts one more finger and begins to pump them in and out. Uryū moaned and could hardly keep himself from thrusting his hips up to the motion, not too long, he begins to fuck himself on the fingers with each buck of his hips, rolling them. "So, hot!"

When Ichigo pulls his fingers away, Uryū whimpers at the loss of the sweet pleasure but that soon becomes an afterthought as Ichigo lines up his cock onto his stretched, and prepared entrance that is practically begging to have his cock invade it. "I-Ichigo, it's not going to fit." The size of Ichigo's arousal really is quite intimidating but seeing Ichigo give him a warm smile makes him lose all thoughts of not wanting it inside him.

Reaching a hand out to cup Uryū's face, Ichigo leans down and gives him a passionate kiss, and all the while, he pushes his cock inside of Uryū. The Quincy arches off the bed in pain but is distracted when Ichigo doesn't let go of his lips in an attempt to keep his mind concentrated on that. The redhead stays still and waits until Uryū gives him the signal so that he could begin moving. After waiting a couple of moments, Uryū bucks his hips up conveying one and one thing only.

_Fuck me._

That was all Ichigo needed for him to completely pull out and thrust back in. Soon, he had the perfect rhythm and pace as he pumped himself in and out of the milky body that belonged to Ishida Uryū. Uryū kept moaning those "uh, uh, uh" which was music to Ichigo in the silence of his room. He then reached his hand out to grasp his member and began stroking it with their rhythm. Uryū completely lost it as he closed his eyes and arched his back.

"I-Ichigo! Y-yes! S-so good!" Uryū came once again and felt himself go limp, Ichigo had stopped to feel the powerful orgasm and to let Uryū concentrate on that. But when Uryū laid a panting mess of pure glistening sweat, Ichigo began thrusting once again, this time making sure that he came. Uryū felt Ichigo continue to thrust and he couldn't do anything but let it happen. "Yes! I-I love you!"

And that was all that needed to be said before Uryū's walls milked Ichigo for all he was worth and spilled his seed inside the Quincy. Ichigo fell on top of the panting Quincy and pulled his cock from the slick entrance that brought him to Heaven and back. He looked at Uryū and then gave him a chaste kiss on his forehead. "I love you, too." Getting on his knees, Ichigo pulled the ties free from his arms so that Uryū could retain movement on them once again. When he finished this, Uryū brought Ichigo down to his chest and closed his eyes.

"Satisfied?"

Ichigo thought about this for a moment. "You learned your lesson, so yeah."

Uryū closed his eyes and asked, "Did we really have sex last night?"

Letting out a sigh, Ichigo said, "No." He then settled himself on the Quincy and felt him slightly slap him on his back. Ichigo chuckled and closed his eyes so that when he wakes up, he will teach Uryū another lesson of no smacking on the bed. He was his _sensei_.

* * *

><p>Renji woke up to a hardcore headache, though he was used to them, they hurt like bitch inside a gigai. "Damn, where am I?" he opened his eyes after he sat up and realized that he was in a room where a lot of kids were unconscious and in improper positions. Renji stood up with some difficulty and exited the room only for a kick to make contact with his stomach.<p>

"Idiot! Where the hell were you?" exclaimed a familiar raven-haired Shinigami.

"Uh, Rukia?" Renji was hunched over as he cradled his abused stomach. "What the hell was that for!"

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol. "That's for being an idiot and having me looking all over the place for you. If Ichigo didn't call me I wouldn't have found you in time to return to Soul Society."

"Oh, I was just having some fun." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

Shaking her head, Rukia began walking down the hallway, Renji right behind her. "A bit too much fun from the looks of it," she then came to a halt. "Oh, I almost forgot." Rukia turned around and smacked Renji across the face.

The redhead grabbed at his face as he scowled at Rukia, confused. "Ow! The hell was that for!"

Shrugging, she kept walking again. "Ichigo said that you deserved it for being a bad boy, whatever that means."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a request made by a generous person and when I had the time I got working on it. Hope you enjoy it!**


	15. Theater: The Rehearsal

Theater: The Rehearsal

Ichigo was waiting outside of the school when the bell dismissed all the students. He was hoping to see Orihime, since she is the one he has to interact in the play in a more… intimate level. Though, he kind of wishes he could just rehearse by himself rather than with a partner. The awkwardness of practicing with Orihime was bound to happen since she was his friend, a good friend that he couldn't see more than just that.

The redhead then saw Orihime walking with Tatsuki as they both headed his way. "Oi, Inoue!" Ichigo walks up to her. "I was wondering if you wanted to rehearse at my house."

Tatsuki looks at him with anger in her eyes as she balls her fist. "What! Are you trying to take advantage of her!" she was infuriated at how low Ichigo could be. It was one thing to rehearse at school but a whole completely different ball game outside of the school.

As Ichigo was about to respond to her accusation, a certain Quincy came up and interrupted him. "Of course not, Arisawa-san, I will be joining them." Uryū walks up towards them and turns to face Tatsuki. "This way I can make sure Kurosaki is doing his work."

Eyeing Uryū in a suspicious manner, Tatsuki finally gave a nod of approval. "Fine and you better start remembering your lines, Ichigo!" she then left the three friends alone as she walked away.

Ichigo was scowling at Tatsuki as she departed while Orihime was waving at her. Uryū clears his throat and receives their attention. "Shall we go?" he began walking behind both Ichigo and Orihime. As they were walking, he notices something. Uryū narrows his eyes and could see that Orihime was nervously tapping her fingers on her book bag. _Oh no. If Inoue-san can't get over her nerves, then the whole play will be a disaster._

Soon, the three finally arrived at Ichigo's house and follows him as he opens the door. Ichigo was expecting to be bombarded by his insane dad, or be greeted by his sisters, but when none of these things happened, the redhead starts to wonder where they were at. "Huh? I wonder where everyone is at."

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo walks into the kitchen from where the yell was coming from. "What?" he saw Uryū holding up a note that was left on the fridge, he then hands him the note and began reading over it. "Guess they left for the store. Well that's a relief; at least no one will be bothering us." Ichigo tosses the note on the table and walks into the living room where Orihime was sitting on a couch.

Uryū once again notices that Orihime seems to be very uncomfortable as she fidgets with her fingers. _Inoue-san, if there was ever a time I needed you to calm down, this would be it!_ "I'm going to work on the costumes in your room, Kurosaki." He began walking without waiting for Ichigo to give him permission.

"Oi, don't make a mess!" Ichigo grabs his script from inside his book bag and sits across from Orihime on the couch. "Uh, so you want to get started on this?" the awkwardness really was coming into play as he stares at Orihime.

Orihime straighten up and tightly held the scrip in her hands. "S-sure, Kurosaki-kun," her smile was a bit twitchy which made it indicate on how the rehearsal was going to go.

* * *

><p>Uryū was sewing in a fast rate as he finishes another dress in speedy record, pushing it aside as he went to grab for more of his fabric that he brought with him. <em>Hm, I wonder how those two are doing. No! I shouldn't think about that, I need to concentrate on the task at hand. <em>Narrowing his eyes on his project, Uryū began wondering what it would be like if he had kissed Ichigo back when they were at the theater.

_No! Do not think of that either! I have other things to worry about than something so pointless. It was probably my imagination; Kurosaki wouldn't kiss someone like… someone like me._ Stopping his movements, Uryū let his gaze wander off from his hands to the door that belongs to Kurosaki Ichigo.

It was then that he finally saw that he was in Ichigo's room, though, he was by himself in the room; it wasn't bad. He never even sat on his bed before until now, and that felt nice. Looking down at the bed, he saw that the bed sheets were blue and had a cross going across from them. Uryū's eyes widen at seeing this. The Quincy then places his hand on the warm sheets and softly ran his hand up and down over the cross. _How strange._

Smiling, Uryū went back to his sewing and continues with a steady pace. A couple more costumes done and he would see how Ichigo and Orihime were doing.

* * *

><p>Placing his script down once again, Ichigo inwardly groans at how slow they were progressing. They couldn't even make it to the end of act one, scene five without her beginning to stutter over her words. She's perfect until it gets to the point where Romeo and Juliet finally meet for the first time.<em> This slow progress is really getting in my nerves; we can easily skip all those intimate things and just keep going with the script! If I had done this by myself I would have already been at the end and be beginning at the start of the script again.<em>

Orihime was becoming red from her cheeks when she saw Ichigo staring at her. It was all too much for her that the only thing that came to mind was: "I-I need to go to the bathroom!" Orihime quickly made her way to the location, script dropping to the floor from her acceleration.

Ichigo was bewildered at how Orihime quickly left. "Damn, at this rate we'll never even make it to the end." Leaning his head down, Ichigo places a hand on his face, as if that would work to end his frustration.

Uryū was coming down from the stairs and saw that Ichigo was looking tired; also, Orihime was nowhere to be found. "Kurosaki, where is Inoue-san?"

Without looking up, Ichigo said, "In the bathroom."

Arching a brow, Uryū walks closer to the Shinigami. "I'm guessing that you two didn't get far."

Looking up, Ichigo grabs the script and waves it around. "We couldn't even finish the whole first act. What's that say?" Uryū reaches out and grabs the script from Ichigo's grip.

He flips through the pages and when he got to the last scene of the first act, he understood why Orihime wasn't giving it her all. _I wonder if she got lost in the thought that she might have to kiss Kurosaki. And if that's the case, then she'll never be able to calm her nerves._

Orihime walks back into the room and when Uryū saw her, he knew he was correct. The poor girl still had a flush going across her face that made her look like she just ran a marathon. Inwardly sighing, Uryū walks over to her. "Inoue-san, you do know that you can skip all the more intimate moments and just keep with the script, right?"

The girl let a blush show but merely shook her head, as if trying to get rid of it. "Y-yeah, I was just getting stuck on some of the sentences. The old English language is pretty hard." She let out an awkward chuckle as she set her hands in her palms.

Uryū looks at the scrip and said, "Oh, well I could help you pronounce the words if that's what you need help on." The Quincy took a seat on the couch as Orihime made her way into the kitchen to retrieve a chair.

Gazing over to Uryū, Ichigo gave him a skeptical look. "Can you even read the old English language?" Ichigo should have kept his mouth shut as Uryū gave him a glare.

"Of course I can! I have read some of these types of stories so I have no doubt in my ability," he then pushes his glasses up. "Just try to keep up, Kurosaki."

Before Ichigo could say anything back, Orihime had already returned and she began to set her chair next to Uryū. The Quincy places the script up so that both he and Orihime could be able to see it.

"Hm, let's start on act one, scene five," said the Quincy as he flips the page to get to the desired location.

Ichigo didn't say anything back; he just flips pages as well until he got to the scene. "Uh, are we doing the part where they both meet for the first time?"

Uryū gave a nod and gave Ichigo time to continue since he was the first to speak.

Ichigo cleared his throat and began. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

_Amazing, Ichigo really does have a knack for this, no wonder he was chosen as Romeo._ Uryū came out of his thoughts and paid attention to the line Juliet had to say. He saw Orihime fidget with her shirt, but attempted the line.

"G-good pilgrim, y-you do w-wrong your h-ha-nd too much, which m-mannerly devotion shows in t-this; F-for saints h-have hands that pilgrims' hands d-do touch, and p-palm to p-palm is holy p-palmers' k-kiss."

Uryū analyzes the sentence structure in Orihime's speech and she seems to be having more problems when the scene is close to get more intimate. _Maybe if I demonstrate._ "Inoue-san, try it like this." Clearing his throat, he began.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

The Quincy finishes the sentence flawlessly, which didn't' go unnoticed by the Shinigami. "Wow, not bad, Ishida."

Uryū just pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Like I said, it's simple to someone who has a sense of the old language." His gaze was then moved to Orihime. "Inoue-san, do you wish to continue?"

Orihime knew that if she stays any longer, then she would be a flaming mess of redness on her cheeks. That would be embarrassing so she just covered it up with a laugh as she stood up. "M-mm, maybe another day! I really must get home before it gets too late." She then moves the chair back to where she got it and heads for the door. "Thank you for the help." And then she left.

Ichigo and Uryū were the only two left sitting on the couch. The Shinigami looks down at the script and said, "You want to help me?"

Uryū was surprised that he asked, but merely shrugs. "I don't see why not." They both settled into a better position of both of them facing each other with their eyes on their script.

"Have not saint lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

The Shinigami is amazed at how much more progress they are making than before with Orihime stuttering which caused Ichigo to slow his pace, now he didn't need to hold back.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do: They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Not noticing what Ichigo was doing, which was the same thing Uryū was doing, they both were scooting closer to one another. Of course, neither realizes this since they kept staring at their scripts. Uryū read the line but at the same time read the gesture of what they needed to be doing, although, he knew that they would skip out on that. He would not kiss Ichigo in his home, no matter if it's for the sake of a play. Uryū would not fall for the old text.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Ichigo reaches out and took Uryū's hand like the script said, and held it as he said his line. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take…" he trails off as he brought his gaze on the young man who was still looking down at his script. Then by some force, they both began to stare into each other's eyes until they soon found themselves leaning closer. It was like in the theater, but the mere sway of the words was playing them as they were mere inches from closing the gap. Two lips met in what Ichigo could consider a sweet kiss. But as they pulled away, both of their eyes still shut, Uryū felt the kiss still on his lips and then his eyes widen. He pulls away from the Shinigami and began to stand up, as he tried to escape by running, Ichigo quickly caught his arm. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

Uryū was confused at what he was saying but then remembers that that was a line from the script, the script that was lying lifeless on the floor. And even without it, he could still recite, "Then have my lips the sin that they have took," whispering in a barely audible voice, but Ichigo was still able to pick it up as he stood up from the couch, his hand still clutching Uryū's arm.

Ichigo leaned closer to Uryū and said, "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged. Give me my sin again." Moving closer so that their lips were again merely inches apart, Uryū stops Ichigo as he placed his hands on his chest.

He looks into his eyes and then brought his hands up to Ichigo's face, placing them on his cheeks and then slowly leaning in as both were closing their eyes to have another taste of that fiery passion. Their breathes mingled for a bit, until Uryū closes the gap and lets his lips rest on the more colored ones as his paler ones covers them up. The kiss was merely lip on lip, no other contact. Uryū then pulls away, eyes still shut and deeply breaths in the air that he shares with Ichigo. The Quincy barely opens his eyes and sees that Ichigo's eyes were still closed. Closing his eyes back up, Uryū leans in once again and lightly sprinkles kisses on the Shinigami's. Uryū is merely kissing Ichigo's lips once, pulls away, then kisses again, repeating this until he finds himself unwilling to not plunge his tongue into the slowly parting lips of the Shinigami.

Clasping his hands on the back of Uryū, Ichigo brings him closer and slightly parts his lips to see if Uryū will take the invitation. Taking the hint, Uryū also parts his lips and begins to map out the mouth of the Shinigami. All thoughts of the play were put off their minds as their kissing became so intoxicating. Neither was paying attention to anything which allows a certain plush lion to get the element of surprise.

"Ichigo! Where—?" Kon stops whatever he's going to say as he stares at both Ichigo and Uryū. The only reason he came out of his sister's room was because she had given him another embarrassing dress to wear and wanted the Quincy boy to turn him back the way he was. He was never expecting to get an eye-full of Shinigami sucking face with Quincy boy! His mouth was practically on the floor as he just gapes at them, embarrassing dress forgotten as his eyes twitch when he sees a string of saliva part between their lips as they pull away from their _activity_.

Uryū and Ichigo part which in turn makes a smacking sound with saliva coming from their lips. Uryū quickly wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and hurries up the stairs on where Kon was standing on to get to Ichigo's room and retrieve his belongings, embarrassment settling in as he was caught with the redhead in something more than a rehearsal kiss, a kiss that doesn't even happen between their characters.

Seeing as Uryū was leaving, Ichigo glares at Kon and starts heading up the stairs only for him to stop as he hears his sisters calling for him outside.

"Ichi-nii! Give us a hand with the groceries!"

Ichigo stops and balls his fist at the bad timing his family had on returning back from the store. "I'm coming!" he yells back. Turning his head to look back at up the stairs, he could sense that Uryū had already left since he couldn't feel his reiatsu in his room anymore. Giving a sigh, he picks up the scripts and sets them aside, heading out to help his sisters._ I'll talk to Ishida later._

* * *

><p>Uryū drops his bag on the couch and his body soon follows as he lifelessly drops his body as well. He slowly reaches his hand up to touch his lips but quickly retrieves it back and looks away. Shame was beginning to settle in as he thinks back to the way he had <em>kissed<em> Kurosaki Ichigo. He was never supposed to _kiss_ Ichigo. And not only did he allow it, he continued it. Shutting his eyelids tight, Uryū shook his head as to remove the image of him and Ichigo touching, but the more the tries to forget, the more he remembers the feel of those lips on his. The taste, the scent, even the way Ichigo held him as they surrendered to the blissful touch of temptation. _Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged._ _I wish that was true._

Standing up, Uryū heads to the bathroom and turns a knob to start the shower. Hoping that a shower is what he needs to stop thinking about Ichigo and the play and everything else in between. Stripping off his clothing and settling his glasses aside, he drops his clothing to the side and enters the warm water of the shower. Letting pound all his stress away, he closes his eyes but the moment he does, the image of him and Ichigo kissing comes back and he quickly covers his mouth with his hand. _Damn! Why can't I stop thinking about him! He's just a stupid, idiotic, thickheaded, unselfish, handsome—no! He's not handsome, he's anti-handsome! With really soft hands and—gah! I need to stop thinking about these bad thoughts!_

The Quincy leans on the wall with his back towards it and lets out a sigh, opening his eyes back up, Uryū looks down and notices that he has a problem. His eyes widen and his face begins to turn red. _D-did thinking about Kurosaki cause _that_._ If Uryū was embarrassed before, it doesn't match as how much he is now. Closing his eyes back up, the Quincy groans. _I hate Kurosaki._ Slowly, he begins to reach one of his shaking hands to his erect cock. He begins to slowly pump his cock in hope that it will settle down and stop being aroused by the thought of Ichigo. Groans soon begin to come out but the more he tries not to think about Ichigo, the more he feels frustrated for not coming. Clenching his eyes tightly shut, Uryū decides to let his mind wander to the redheaded Shinigami and the moment it did, his cock gave a small twitch. He moans and then gasps from the pleasure he just felt. He then begins to think about Ichigo and as he does, his stroke's get faster until he finally comes and bangs his head on the wall behind him. _Wha-what has Kurosaki done to me?_

* * *

><p>Ichigo taps his pencil on his desk as he has his palm propping up his face. He had long since given Yuzu her precious <em>Bostov<em> back, suggesting that she gives him another cute dress. But that wasn't a problem anymore; the problem was that he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he shared with Uryū. _His lips were soft._ Safe to say, Ichigo couldn't get his mind off from the lip to lip contact he had with the Quincy, and that, was irritating him. _Maybe I should go visit him—no—he'll think I'm stalking him or something. I'll just wait until tomorrow. _

The Shinigami glances over to the script of Romeo and Juliet and lets out a sigh. _What a rehearsal that was._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for such late update, my new dog keeps me busy and way more tired than I usually am. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Also, if I hadn't said it before, I've decided to do the London series next after I finish this one. But for a heads up, its back in the old London time so there names won't be all with formal or anything that usually is normal. It will be more like AU to put it simple, hope you're all okay with that.**

**Review Response:**

**MermaidPriestess: I haven't yet revealed that until later on, maybe in the next chapter.**

**Gemini24: Thank you for your compliment, it's very much appreciated. Also, I like how you and **_**shionch**_** are helping me come up with a plot for the next series. I like both your ideas and hope to place the ideas on the story. Out of topic: I just read Batman on the review and became sidetrack with the Dark Knight that I found myself watching the whole Animated Series on my computer! Another reason for late update, sorry. I'm a HUGE Batman fan that I even made a Fanfic about the movie verse about my favorite couple… Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Reina De La Noche: Thanks for enjoying that scene; I also found it funny as I incorporated it in. If you liked the almost kissing part, then you're going to like this chapter! The electric jolt is from… hard to explain… on episode 11 or 12, when Uryū grabs Ichigo's zanpakutō he gets a huge charge of his reiatsu that makes his bow grow in size. That's the way I see it when they seem to have sort of contact, hope that made sense.**

**Cammy: Thank you for the review! You'll love this chapter then!**

**SweetPurebloodAngel: Thanks for the review and the role Uryū has is still a mystery, and I hope you enjoy this chapter if you're looking for some kissing! And Uryū is a nice sweet talker!**

**chibishueiri: Thank you for the complement! I will surely keep writing more if people enjoy them!**

**Substitute Quincy: The costumes are in the works but I'll think of something. And I probably give a sorta mix with the old costume with something more… stylish, per say. Actually I was thinking on adding that scene you mention in this chapter but decided to add that in the next chapter. I never really thought why Ichigo would love Shakespeare, I just thought that he just randomly fell upon some of his stories and instantly liked them. I know when I read a couple of his works I enjoyed them. But your theory does make sense, it would be interesting if Masaki did read to him Shakespeare when he was a child or that she kept a collection that he fell upon… I really never put that much thought to it. Now that's interesting.**

**Nano: I'll hopefully have the play up soon! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**shionch: Thank you for such a wonderful compliment! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. The scarf came to me when my sister said something about scarfs and how sometimes some exaggerate it a tad. The color… wouldn't it be fun that it was a 'rainbow-colored' scarf! I like how you said 'destiny awaits'! I like when people use this line! And Ichigo really does fascinate Uryū, so much that he… well, I'm not going to spoil the chapter for you. The new arc feels like it's starting slow and I'm kinda sad that Uyru still hasn't come out yet, but the suspense is killing me! It's true what they say, save the best for last! Thank you ever so much for the compliment towards my sis, though, she does like them. The London AU is slowly coming into a more darker side with all that medicine and how Uryū is an orphan due to some lady obsessed with Ryūken that she actually made him a street child. But I do like ALL the ideas, there truly a big help! I can't wait to start that AU. Also, I don't remember if it was you or **_**Gemini24**_** that mentioned Jack the Ripper but I (somehow) will incorporate this into the story. I just find the subject interesting, and it makes sense for what I have planned for Ichigo and Uryū. **

**Please review! **


	16. Theater: The Confession

**A/N: Please read A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>Theater: The Confession<p>

It's been two long days since Ichigo has had his 'rehearsal' with Uryū. And in those two days, Uryū seems to have been avoiding the Shinigami ever since. No matter how close Ichigo is to catching up to Uryū, he always seems out of reach when he's nearby. This was soon ticking Ichigo off, and their little game of hide and seek was soon going to end.

"He's out there. I know it."

Kon was beginning to worry about Ichigo. Ever since he caught the two in a compromising position, he has had to watch the Shinigami sit near his window with binoculars and a script next to him, glancing at it every few minutes to absorb the words. But none of that worried Kon, the real thing that worried him was how in the hell did Ichigo turn… well, swing that way! In all the time he has been with Ichigo he has never seen the boy attracted to anyone, let alone a Quincy who wanted nothing more than to hate on Ichigo for being a Shinigami. But if there is one thing he knew, Kon was going to bring Ichigo back into the sacred valleys of woman!

"Ichigo! Why don't we call nee-san!"

Ichigo didn't even place his binoculars down as he replied back. "She's probably busy, and so am I." He got nearer to the window until he could practically fall off his bed. _Damn it, Ishida! Why do you pick _now_ of all the times to try to avoid me? You're just so confusing! But I guess if you won't let me come to you, then I'm going to catch you off guard and hold you down until you hear me out._

Kon sat next to Ichigo and began softly punching his thigh with his paws. "Then why don't we go over with Inoue-san?"

"No."

Standing up and clenching his paws tightly, Kon barrages Ichigo with punches that didn't hurt at all, seeing as he was unmoving to it as he kept his position with the binoculars over his eyes. "Why are you with those damn things anyway?" exclaimed the plushy.

Sighing, Ichigo places the binoculars down onto his lap but keeps his gaze to the outside world of his room. "Because when it gets late out I can feel Ishida's reiatsu near here and I want to catch him as I go into Shinigami. Tch, if I try to attempt that when I'm in my human form, he would easily use his hirenkyaku to get away."

"Oh, and is he avoiding you because you two were kissin—"

The plushy was interrupted as Ichigo sat on him. "Shut up! We weren't kissing… we were acting kissing. There's a difference."

_Yeah, if you're in denial. I wonder how Ishida is taking this, probably worse. Man I can't breathe!_ "Mmmmpphhh!"

Standing up, Ichigo grabs the script from the bed and glares at it. _This is all your fault you stupid script! Who knew that Shakespeare could affect even the future readers with its old literature? Although Ishida's lips did feel soft… more like silky smooth—no! Don't start thinking about his lips that only spit out lies and… and… sweet words mixed with old Shakespereance. _Ichigo closes his eyes and could feel his cheeks heat up. _Damn, I have it bad._ He pushes Kon off of his bed and lays down on it with his hands supporting his head. Ichigo begins to close his eyes until he feels a familiar reiatsu close by his location. _Ishida!_

Sitting up and pulling his combat pass from his back pocket, Ichigo removes himself from his body and quickly shunpos over to where he can sense Uryū. Once he has him on his sight, Uryū quickly uses his hirenkyaku which makes Ichigo frown. _I won't let you go that easy!_ It soon turns into a chase of cat and mouse. Neither were letting up on their pace and Ichigo was beginning to get tired of Uryū always trying to avoid him and leading him through trees to try and shake him off.

Uryū looks from the corner of his eyes as he slightly turns his head over his shoulder. He can see that Ichigo is determined to catch him as he has his infamous scowl in place. _Stupid Kurosaki! Does he really think he can catch up to me? I didn't spend all the time avoiding him for nothing. If he catches me I know exactly what he wants, and I'm not ready to offer an explanation for something that shouldn't have happened. _Placing his attention back forward, Uryū speeds up.

Ichigo's eyes widen and then he lets out a growl of annoyance as he tries to keep up with the Quincy. He will not lose him from his sight if that's the last thing he'll do. _Ishida, I'm not going to let you ignore me any longer! We both have something to talk about and I… won't… let… you… ignore it!_

Kicking it into gear, Ichigo increases his speed until he's right behind Uryū. Once he's close enough, Ichigo reaches out his hand and clasps it on Uryū's cloth. Stopping him which makes Uryū lose his balance as he loses his footing on a branch he was suppose to land on.

Seeing this, Ichigo quickly settles on the tree branch and catches Uryū from behind, enclosing him in his arms so that he has no way to use his arms and only kick around as he struggles to break free from his hold.

"Ah! Let go, Kurosaki!"

"Are you going to escape?"

Shifting his head from side to side, he says, "Screw you!"

_I guess that's a yes._ Ichigo tightens his hold until Uryū stops with his unnecessary kicking. "Oi, I'm not going to let go so why don't you answer me a few questions."

Looking from the corner of his eyes, the Quincy scowls at how the situation has turned. "I am not obligated to answer anything, Kurosaki."

Frowning down at Uryū, Ichigo just goes on to ask his question. "First off, why have you been avoiding me all of a sudden?" Ichigo waits for a response but after waiting a couple of minutes of silence, he continues. "Was it because of the ki—"

Uryū then begins struggling again. "Of course not! It was a stupid action on my, as well as your part, to do something so out of line! We don't even have some vulgar act like that on the play! And I will not stand for being accused of such a thi—"

"I'm not accusing you of anything!" interrupted Ichigo. "All I'm saying is, are you avoiding me because of that 'vulgar act'?"

The Quincy remains quiet as he tries to think of a way out of this predicament, but once he can't figure anything out, he bows his head and lets his hair shroud his face. "Yes." His voice is so quiet that Ichigo needed to strain himself to hear it.

But once Ichigo did understand him, he loosens his hold and with that mistake, Uryū finds he is able to break free from his hold and quickly uses his hirenkyaku to disappear from Ichigo's sight. "Ah…" Ichigo is astonished as he gaps at how fast Uryū is willingly able to go just to get away from him. He then narrows his eyes with a bit of sorrow in them as he is left by himself. _Damn._

* * *

><p>Ichigo walks through the hallways of the school with his script rolled up in his back pocket. With a destination in mind, he hopes to catch the Quincy off guard since he's always concentrated on his sewing projects to even notice who is in the room with him. When he makes it in front of the door of the Handicrafts Club, Ichigo slowly begins to open the door, and standing up, looking down at a desk, is none other than Ishida Uryū as he tries to figure out some color coordination or something. He's completely concentrated on his task as he has his thumb under his chin in a thinking position. Quietly closing the door, Ichigo makes his way into the room until he is right behind Uryū.<p>

He was going to surprise him by whispering his name in his ear that wasn't covered by his long bangs, but instead found himself leaning a bit closer to the Quincy as he remained in that perfectly upright position. Ichigo is so close that his face is literally near his hair and he lets his nose sniff his perfectly straight, dark locks. _Hm, it smells like… strawberry!_ Without meaning to, Ichigo leans in far too much and bumps his nose on Uryū's head.

"What the—"

But before Uryū could turn around, Ichigo quickly catches Uryū by again enclosing him in his arms.

Uryū scowls at knowing exactly who has captured him, and once again begins struggling. "Again, Kurosaki? You really don't know when to give up?"

Chuckling, Ichigo begins to move backwards with a bit of a struggle but is still able to go where he needs to. When his back is against the wall, Ichigo flips their positions so that Uryū is the one against the wall while Ichigo is behind him. He pushes Uryū's body to the wall with his own. "Now you got nowhere to go, Ishida?"

Ichigo's husky voice combined with the feel of his body behind him makes Uryū shiver. Though, he still keeps his scowl on his face seeing as he's not going anywhere. "And what are you going to do, Kurosaki?"

Leaning closer so that his face is right beside Uryū's, Ichigo whispers his answer to the Quincy. "Nothing."

Uryū is shocked as his eyes widen, but is still able to keep himself from exposing too much of his surprise.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, Ishida. All I want is one—no, two things from you."

Shifting around in his hold, Uryū turns his head slightly over his shoulder. "And… what is exactly… is that?"

Bringing his legs so that they covered Uryū's own legs, Ichigo whispers in his response. "First off, I want you to stop avoiding me. Look, that…" blushing as he says that four letter word, "kiss was merely an acting kiss."

_Acting kiss? What the hell is that suppose to be?_

"It's part of the script, right? So it was an acting kiss. And second off, I want you to… well, help me with the script."

Uryū feels Ichigo's hold loosening and turns his body around so that he is eye to eye with Ichigo. "Help? But what about Inoue-san? I'm sure she can help, and besides, she's the one you should be working with."

"Yeah, but…" Ichigo scratches the back of his head and then looks back over to Uryū. "She's not really into it. Inoue keeps everything together until… later on. And it's getting annoying to stop every time we get into more intimate conversation with the roles. So, will you help?"

Raising one eyebrow as he crosses his arms over his chest, Uryū can definitely say he wasn't expecting _this_ from Ichigo. "So, it's merely the roles of the characters that we're portraying then?" and when he sees Ichigo's nod, Uryū closes his eyes for a second and then opens them up to look at Ichigo. "Fine, after school we'll meet and head to your—"

"No!" says Ichigo as he interrupts Uryū. "Actually, let's go over to your home. My family is going to be around and I don't want us to be bothered."

Shaking his head, Uryū agrees. "Fine, but you better keep to the script."

Nodding, Ichigo backs off until he's at the door and turns around to look at him. "Oi, Ishida."

Uryū looks up from his project that he was looking down on with interest. Turning his head around, Uryū sees a small smile on the Shinigami's lips.

"Thanks." And then he exits the room.

Being shocked for who knows how many times, Uryū shakes his head and lets a small smile show on his face. "Idiot."

* * *

><p>Both Ichigo and Uryū are settled on the Quincy's couch as they have their own separate script out. Ichigo is looking over his lines as he tries to remember them without using the script while Uryū is merely skimming through the whole page since he trusts that he won't forget such simple lines of literature.<p>

"All right." Ichigo looks at the script one more time before placing it on the table in front of the couch. "Ready, Ishida?"

Uryū softly places his script down as well and adjust his glasses. "Of course. Now remember that you are going to start off with a bit of charm in how you do your gestures when you first meet Juliet."

Ichigo nods and starts to recite the words that he just went over. Looking at Uryū straight in the eyes, he tries to loosen up his facial muscles and the scowl that he usually wears into a simpler look. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this," Ichigo reaches out for Uryū's hand and gives it a kiss as if merely greeting him, he then pulls back and looks at him straight in the eyes. "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Uryū _acts_ like he's blushing from such a gentle and uncharacteristic gesture and just plays it off as he is merely doing his part that Juliet must feel a bit jittery towards such act. Pulling back his hand from the Shinigami, Uryū begins his own line. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Uryū and Ichigo place their palms up so that they could touch one another. Connecting their palms together, he sees the contrast of their two skins, like two different personalities making contact. It is such a mystery to him to be able to see how different they are but at the same time how alike they could be.

Not moving his gaze from Uryū, Ichigo continues, keeping his palm on Uryū's the whole time. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmer too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Pulling his hand back, Ichigo hooks his finger under Uryū's chin and then moves it upward to feel the softness of his pale lips. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn into despair." He moves his face nearer towards Uryū but gives him enough room to continue his own line.

Knowing what the next gesture will be between the characters, Uryū mentally tells himself that it's not them but the characters that they are portraying, but having Ichigo's lips mere centimeters away wasn't helping his beating heart at all. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Uryū also now begins to lean his face towards Ichigo and moves his eyes from his face to the lips that he will soon be covering his own, watching them move for one last time.

Also shifting his gaze onto Uryū's lips, Ichigo moves his finger once again and hooks it under the Quincy's chin as he finishes up his own line before anything else. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."

Everything around them fell silent, as their lips make contact and both teens close their eyes to get the feel of the kiss more. They merely had one lip over the other, a simple kiss suitable for a theatrical performance, but Ichigo couldn't hold back his hand as it moves from doing nothing to placing it on Uryū's shoulder blade, bringing him closer—if possible.

Uryū felt the hand on his shoulder but couldn't find it in him to shake it off since his own hand also seems to have wanted to follow in Ichigo's own action as he places it on his shoulder blade. The kiss is still unmoving without any other gestures of what happened the last time they attempted this. And that probably must have gotten Ichigo irritated since he began to put more pressure on the kiss and slowly shifts his head to attack Uryū's lips from a different angle. _Wha—no! We ca-can't d-do this! I-I won't a-allow it! I must pull away… oh my…_

Ichigo must have forgotten to pull away as he pushes Uryū deeper into the couch, making his back make contact with the cushion, no longer being in the edge of their seats. _Damn, why do we always do this? But I can't seem to help myself; his lips are so soft and so… kissable… mmm…_

The Quincy knows exactly what's going to happen if he doesn't pull away, so, against his wishes, Uryū begins to push Ichigo back by his shoulders, utilizing both his arms; but before completely extracting himself from Uryū, Ichigo nips his lip one time before he gives the Quincy his space. When Ichigo is back a couple of inches away from his face, he thought he could hear a slight whimper from the redhead. _I… I lost my breath there. How did Kurosaki become such a great kisser?_

"A-all right, um, lets continue," says Ichigo as he reaches for his script from the table.

Nodding, Uryū follows his example and grabs his own script. After flipping through some of the pages, he decides to do the next scene in were Juliet and Romeo meet again. "Let's try the balcony scene next."

Ichigo quickly flips the pages to the scene and looks it over. "Heh, you pretty much have to act like your love struck."

Uryū's eyebrow twitches but keeps his comments to himself and adjusts his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Let's just finish this before it gets any late, Kurosaki."

Ichigo nods and asks, "Are we going to try to memorize it and then do it without the script, or are we just going to use the script?"

"Let's use the script, that way we can get the emotions out of the way quicker."

Clearing his throat, Uryū commences. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee, take all myself."

Ichigo then continues with the famous scene. "I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Sitting up straight on the couch, Uryū continues as he looks on to the page. "What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night, so stumblest on my counsel?"

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written, I would tear the word."

Uryū reads that Juliet is happy to know that Romeo is mere feet away but will not express her joy. "My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"

"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike."

"Kurosaki, we should probably stop here. I hadn't notice how lengthy the scene would be, but it seems to be getting late. Let's pick this up on another day."

Ichigo looks up and can tell that the Quincy looks tired. "Sure, I guess we can pick this up tomorrow." The redhead stands up and stretches his hands over his head, making his shirt ride up, showing his abs that did not go unnoticed by Uryū.

Clearing his throat and having to force himself to look away, Uryū stands up and walks over to the front door; Ichigo following him with his script in his back pocket. Once they make it to the door, Uryū seems a bit hesitant at fist but as he reaches out to grab the knob, Ichigo does the same action making both make contact at the same time.

Pulling his hand away, Ichigo scratches the back of his head trying to figure out something to say to the Quincy. "Uh, thanks for helping me out with the scene, Ishida."

Not making eye contact since Uryū has his eyes set on the door, he merely nods in approval. "I didn't mind… so I'll just let you see your way out—"

Not sure why Ichigo did it, he could blame it on the hormones or the way Uryū was acting towards him, but now, the Shinigami has Uryū's back firmly on the door that he is suppose to leave. Uryū's eyes are wide at not knowing why Ichigo did such a thing, but then his eyes grow wider for a whole different reason, now. The redhead leans in and captures Uryū's lips with his own. Savoring the moment of the lip to lip contact, no script or fancy words being thrown around for an excuse this time, and Uryū enjoys it.

He soon begins to close his eyes as Ichigo keeps the contact going as he shifts from one angle to another. Uryū then reaches his arms up to wound them around the Shinigami's neck, bringing him closer and wanting more contact with him. But soon, the need for air beats out the need for the wonderful kiss, which makes both teens separate as they lightly pant from the lack of air. Ichigo rests his forehead on Uryū's as both have their eyes shut and try to reclaim their breath by taking greedy gulps of it. He then gives Uryū one last chaste kiss before he moves him from blocking the door and exiting it.

Uryū is astonished at what took place. He even needs to reach one hand up to feel the swelling of his lips from the bruising kiss that Ichigo gave him. Sticking his pink tongue out to run it over his lips, Uryū gives a satisfactory sigh and closes his eyes. _Acting kiss, I think not._ Heading to his bedroom with a smile on his face, he begins to notice that he doesn't mind Ichigo's kissing, as long as it's with him and no one else. He lies down on his bed and soon flows into his dream world, smile firmly shown on his face.

* * *

><p>For the past couple of days now, Ichigo and Uryū meet each other after school to help him rehearse his lines. The Shinigami no longer has to worry about Uryū avoiding him, not at all. As a matter of fact, both teens have grown close due to the play. They haven't spoken about the kiss that Ichigo gave him that day when he left, but he can't seem to fight off his curiosity. Ichigo and Uryū haven't acted out any scenes for a while except just the talking, but today he is going to make sure they do more than recite dialogue.<p>

When Ichigo sees Uryū waiting for him outside the school, he quickly walks over to him. "Oi, ready to go?"

Uryū pushes up his glasses and gives him a slight glare. "Yes, but we will need to hurry today, I have to finish some finishing touches on the costumes."

_Leave early? I guess I'm going to have to speed things up today. I need to know something and only Ishida is the one that can answer my question._ Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he says, "Fine, we only need to get through the act were Romeo and Juliet finally meet."

Nodding his head, Uryū begins to lead the way to his apartment, though; he knows that Ichigo doesn't need to follow behind him anymore due to the many times they have met there. Even if he won't admit it outwardly, Uryū is glad that Ichigo already knows this much.

Reaching his apartment, both teens enter his room and drop their back packs on the floor, only needing their scripts to begin their rehearsal as they take a seat on the floor.

"All right, so in act five, scene three is the final section we need to go over."

Uryū nods to Ichigo and waits for him to take the lead as he lies down on the floor and closes his eyes.

Flipping through the pages, Ichigo finally gets to the act and begins to get into character. "O, my love! My wife! Thou art not conquered; beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and death's pale flag is not advanced there." He leans towards Uryū and strokes his lips with his fingers. "Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favor can I to thee, than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain to sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin!" He grabs Uryū's hand in his and looks down towards him. "Here will remain with worms that are thy chamber-maids; o, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your embrace! And _lips_, o you the doors of breath, seal with righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death!"

Reading the part where he has to drink a vial so that he would die, Ichigo backs away from Uryū and leans back on his knees. "Here's to my love!" Ichigo then reads the part where he gives his beloved one last kiss before he departs. "Thus with a kiss I die." Not needing to know what happens next, he leans closer to Uryū's lips and he slowly begins to descend to the lips he has longed to kiss once again.

The moment his lips make contact with Uryū's, Ichigo feels in complete bliss. The kiss is really wonderful and he wants to savor this moment in his memory for a long time. Maybe Uryū doesn't feel the exact same way he does since he begins to push at his chest to break the kiss.

When Ichigo pulls away, Uryū says, "We need to hurry, remember? Now lie on your back." Not arguing, which is a first for him; Ichigo lies on his back and waits for the final scene to take place.

Taking the lead, Uryū crawls over to Ichigo. One glance at the script that was lying on the ground next to him was all he needs to act out the final scene of the tragic love story. "Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?" Uryū then leans closer to Ichigo's face. "I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative." He cups Ichigo's face with both his hands and brings down his lips to his.

He doesn't want to release Ichigo's lips but he really needs to get back to his work. As he is about to pull away, Ichigo's hands shot up and grab the back of his head to pull him back down with much force. Their lips are now smashed against one another; Uryū begins to forget why he even wanted to pull away a couple of seconds ago while Ichigo is practically making sure he doesn't escape by holding him in place.

Uryū in the beginning does in fact fight to break free, but he gives up soon after and lays his body over Ichigo as he straddles him. Both legs are in either side of Ichigo and they continue to keep kissing. The Shinigami is a bit surprised that Uryū is going with this but puts that at the back of his mind and just loses himself in the teen above him. Uryū is not shy when he asks for permission to enter his tongue into the warm cavern that he perfectly remembers from the last time he mapped it out. Instantly Ichigo moans as both his tongue and Uryū's begin to fight a fight of dominance. After keeping this pace, they both realize that the need for air is greater than the need of kissing.

Pulling away, Ichigo sees the Quincy's glasses askew and his hair all disheveled from its perfection that he usually wears it in, and he likes the new look he can give Uryū. Both teens are panting to regain their breath and Uryū quickly separates himself as he stands up to sit on the couch, looking away from the redhead who is left confused on the floor.

Once Uryū regains his breath he says, "You should probably go now, Kurosaki."

Ichigo scowls at him and is ticked off because he won't even look at him. "Oi, what the hell is up with that look on your face?"

Uryū turns his face back to the teen and instantly scowls as well. "Look? Really, Kurosaki, I don't know what your intentions are but you will not make a fool out of me!" anger seething from his words but it has no effect on the redhead who doesn't shift his gaze from the enraged Quincy.

"Make a fool out of you? The hell are you talking about?"

The Quincy just stands up and marches over to the front door, opening it up. "Just get out. I'm tired of these games."

Hesitantly getting up from the floor, Ichigo walks over to Uryū and grabs the door.

Expecting for Ichigo to leave, Uryū looks away but is surprised when the door is instantly shut and he is pushed against it. "Wha—"

"Listen, Ishida." Ichigo has the Quincy firmly against the door and is staring him straight in the eyes. "I am _not_ playing anything. In fact, I think _you_ are playing with _me_."

Uryū's eyes widen at such accusation. "I am not! Let me remind you, Kurosaki, that you were the one who sought me out and began to pester me with all this rehearsing! You are the one who kissed me and then began to mess with my head!"

Ichigo's eyes narrow. "Mess with your head?"

The Quincy's face heats up from the last time he thought about Ichigo. Quickly abandoning the thoughts of Ichigo and his boner, he once again glares at the Shinigami, anger intact. "Never mind—"

"No! How am I messing with your head?"

Now the Quincy begins to struggle to break free. "It's none… of… your business! Now let go! Or I'll—" Uryū was expecting to get interrupted by Ichigo once again but he didn't expect that he was going to get interrupted like _this_.

No longer wanting to hear Uryū's screams, Ichigo shuts him up in his new way. Kissing. That seems to work nicely since Uryū instantly shuts up and began to kiss back with as much force as he is putting in. Once he can tell that Uryū will be half dazed, Ichigo pulls away and leans his forehead on the Quincy's. He then begins to whisper as Uryū tries to reclaim his breath. "I'm not playing nor messing around with you, Ishida." The Quincy has his eyes shut but is listening carefully to every word the Shinigami says. "I… I like you."

Uryū's breathe catches in his throat and he is left speechless at what he just heard. _He… likes me? _Slowly he begins to open his eyes and stares at the chocolate coated ones before him. He sees sincerity in those pools and he finds himself not being able to say a word. _How can he like _me_? We have nothing in common. How can he just say that out of nowhere?_

While Uryū remains speechless, Ichigo takes this as rejection and looks off to the side, sorrow in his eyes for letting himself be so stupid as to confess something like that to the Quincy who must think he's disgusting now. As Ichigo is releasing Uryū from his grip, Uryū instantly perks up at what is going on. He can see that Ichigo's movements are lifeless and that makes him ache inside. He never wanted to hurt the other teen but he knows words won't do any good to mend what he just caused, so, he does the thing that he never lets himself do unless necessary. The Quincy brings Ichigo's face towards his own and locks lips. Because action is the only thing capable to reaching the redhead and because he needs to assure himself that he won't push him away. When Ichigo doesn't pull away, in fact he pushes back and kisses the bespectacled teen with as much fervor as he is doing; he knows they have found reconciliation.

Pulling away, Uryū leans his forehead on Ichigo's, and whispers, "Thy lips are warm."

Ichigo instantly smiles and connects their mouths together again, losing themselves in one another as everything else drifts away to the darkest corners of their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Forgive such a late update but in the last week a feel into a great pain in my abdomen which made me incapable of moving and/or eating anything. I had needed to go to the doctor and I have been bedridden for quite some time. As you can see I was incapable of writing as well and missed much of school which set me back a bit. So my whole schedule was thrown out of order. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, though I am able to still write, updates might be slow due to the daily pains I feel. **

**Review Response:**

**Forgive not responding to your reviews but I can't be sitting up for much longer since I can already feel the pain in my insides. **

**So, thank you all so much for the reviews and I am glad you are enjoying the chapters. Be patient since the next chapter I post will be the last one of the Romeo and Juliet saga, and it'll be quite a long one as well. **

**Please review. **


	17. The Man Behind The Mask

**A/N: Requester: Reina De La Noche**

* * *

><p>The Man Behind The Mask<p>

The blaring sound of a phone ringing echoed throughout the dark living room. It rang for quite a while until the darkness of the room paved way to a man wearing sunglasses and dark clothing from his shirt to his pants. The only other thing distinguishing about the man was his abnormal, and out of place hair color. Orange spikes stood out as the only color he had on him but he gave no mind to it. It was the only thing he wanted to have as color to him, even though many thought he constantly dyed it.

When the man draped in black walked into the living room and sat down in an armchair, he was in no hurry to answer it and merely propped his elbow on the armrest to support his face as his knuckle did so. He closed his eyes and when the ringing stopped, he gave the phone a side glance and just like he predicted, the phone started blaring again in the quiet room. Crossing his leg over the other, the man reached for the handle of the phone, merely resting his hand there until he released a sigh and finally picked it up, placing it against his ear.

"_We have a new target for you."_

The man didn't respond and just waited for the other man in the line to just finish what he wanted to say.

"_The director of Karakura General Hospital's son. Ishida Uryū."_

The line then went dead.

Still having the phone up to his ear, the constant sound of the dead line kept beeping through his end. Moments later, he placed the phone were it belonged and leaned back on his chair. He looked to the side to the shades that were closed to the outer world and kept his eyes glued there, like if it was an enemy that he constantly had to look at so he could see every move made.

The living room wasn't filled with many pictures like any normal household; instead, this one carried only one picture hanging above the phone that he just answered a while ago. It was there to remind him why he did the things he does. The reminder and motivation of the smiling faces of his innocent, little sisters and deceased mother and father, the only thing that mattered to him the most. That one reminder gave him strength to carry out his plans and keep him moving forward, and never look back and regret all the things he has done in the past.

That's why the boy named "Ishida Uryū" meant nothing to him. The only thing that name meant was one thing and one thing only. Salvation.

Standing up from the chair, the redheaded man began his walk from the living room, up the stairs until he reached his own room. He walked inside and began to shed himself of his normal clothing, dropping his shirt on the black covered bed and then pulling off his pants so that he could also set them on the bed. Walking over to his closet, he pulled out a black long sleeved shirt, and some dark pants that gave him enough room to maneuver around freely. Placing on his attire, he reached into his closet and pulled out a black scarf. Covering his neck with the scarf, he lifted the front of it to cover his face semi up to his nose. He then carefully took off the sunglasses and placed them inside the closet so that he could place on his usual white skulled mask with red streaks going down it, almost like tears of blood, the mask was also broken from the bottom of his jaw from his last encounter with the merchandise. Not giving it much thought, he placed it on his face; he walked over to a mirror in his room and saw what he had become. He looked exactly how he felt inside, a monster.

* * *

><p>Thunder crackled in the dark, mucky sky. It overlooked Karakura General Hospital and to those inside the hospital it meant it was about to rain. Many of the visitors have already left but there was still one eighteen year old boy with spectacles on and raven dark hair walking around an abandoned hallway with his book bag at his side. The mere reason the boy was there was because his father asked for the boy to bring him some documents he left at home and so the boy brought him his documents. He could have cared less to what his so called father called him for, but having a reason to leave the house was too hard to refuse.<p>

Having lost his mother in a tragic accident in the age of eight was horrid. It made the relationship between his father and him a strain relationship, one where they hardly ever communicated and hardly ever said more than one word to the other. Then, at the age of twelve he lost his grandfather. The moment his father told him that he had more important things to do than to go to the funeral of his father shattered their relationship completely. The man that called himself his father became nothing more than an acquaintance instead of a family member. And he wanted nothing more but to forget all the tragic things that had happened in his life. The bespectacled boy should have been careful what he wished for.

Opening his book bag to see that he had everything he needed, he came to a halt in the middle of the hall and fumbled around inside his book bag to see that he had his journal missing. Cursing himself, the raven-haired boy turned around and began to retrace his steps back to the last spot he had his journal out. The room number 2066.

He had stayed in the room for the mere satisfaction of studying his notes he took from school that day since he didn't want to head home, and also because that room was the only one that was vacant, quiet and peaceful, there also was that window that made him look out into the town when he wanted to let his mind wander around when he was bored. It was such the perfect location that he never gave mind to anything ever coming to change his mind from ever going to it.

Reaching the room, the bespectacled boy saw his journal on top of a desk, just where he last left it. Walking over to retrieve it, he stopped in front of the desk and began to flip through his journal in a nonchalant manner.

The door that led to the hallway was open and a shadow of a figure past by the door. From the corner of his eye, the raven-haired boy quickly averted his gaze over to the open door. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary and merely placing it off as a figment of his imagination, the boy slowly turned his attention back down to the journal opened in his hands.

This time a slow creaking sound caught his attention and the boy looked over to the open door. He closed his journal and placed it inside his book bag. Carefully walking over to the door, the boy stuck his head out and looked to the left. Nothing was there and then he looked to the right. A door a couple of feet away from him was slowly closing, that must have been what was making that creaking sound.

Narrowing his eyes at the door that was slowly closing, the raven-haired boy carefully walked down the hall and when he saw that the door was about to close, he grabbed the side of the door and cautiously opened it up. Looking inside the room, he saw that everything was in place like every other room that was vacant. Calming down, he walked into the room and saw that the curtains were closed. Going over to the curtains, he pulled them back to see that it was really dark outside now. Little droplets began to land on the window due to a storm brewing and that's when he decided that he needed to leave if he wanted to make it home without being caught in the eye of the hurricane.

Moving his gaze form the edge of the window from where it was, he moved it back to the front of the window and that's when his body became frozen.

Through the reflection of the glass the boy could see a man behind him. He could tell that the man was wearing some sort of mask that covered his face and had a scarf covering the remaining half of his face that consisted of his jaw and nose. The man looked frightening cloaked in all dark and the raven-haired boy found himself frozen on the spot. Moving became an impossible task, the fear too great. That's when he remembered that he had a small knife stashed inside his pants pocket whenever he left the house just for precautions and some self-relive of walking around during the night-time.

He slowly moved his hand towards his pocket, never taking his sight from the reflection of the man behind him. Then something hit him, the man behind him looked like he was somewhat challenging him to try to take something out to defend himself with to just have the satisfaction of defeating him and then rubbing it in his face. Scowling at the thought, the raven-haired boy slowly moved his gaze towards his hand, but the moment he did that, loud thunder cracked outside the window which startled him. This gave the other man enough time to get behind the raven-haired boy and before he knew it, the boy was fading, the pain of something hitting him on the side of his head throbbing. And then everything was dark.

* * *

><p>The redhead man looked down at the boy who dropped to the floor as he stood above him. He clenched to his switchblade in his hand as it dripped with blood from the edge of the hilt he smacked the boy with. He knew he had to be gentle to not have the boy lose too much blood or else this could all have gone to waste. He needed to preserve the boy until his use was finished. Pocketing his switchblade, he kneeled down to pick up the boy bridal style, the man headed out of the room and into an elevator. Knowing that he had a couple of more minutes before the cameras came back; he had to make a quick escape.<p>

When the elevator stopped, he looked into the lobby and saw that it was vacant except for a woman in the front desk. Making his way out of the elevator, he noticed that the woman was turned around so he carefully sat the boy in his arms down and crouched down. In his crouching down position, he began walking around the desk, and still the woman was busy paying attention to something else. Stalking his way towards her, the moment he was behind her, he stood up and knocked the woman out cold by placing her in a rear naked choke, cutting off her blood supply. Though she somewhat struggled, she still fell unconscious and he carefully laid her down on the floor.

Once that was finished, he walked back over to the boy on the floor and quickly picked him up. He walked out of the hospital without any problems and saw a black car pull up in front of him. A man with red hair and tattoos came out and opened the back door for the man dressed in black to place the boy in. The man wearing the mask closed the door and made his way over to the passenger door as the other man with tattoos got inside and began the car. As soon as the car left the hospital the rain started to pick up.

"So, I'm guessing it went without a hitch, right?"

The man wearing the mask gave the other man with sunglasses on a side glance, though he couldn't see it. "… Just keep driving, Renji." He said through his covered up mouth, which made it come out a bit distorted, muffled.

"Heh. Still moody as ever."

The whole ride became quiet as they made their way to a secure location to drop off the boy.

* * *

><p>The moment they stopped outside a night club for adults, Renji looked over to the boy who was still unconscious, head still spilling blood which landed on his pristine white shirt. "So, you want to bandage the kid up before we do anything else with him?"<p>

Pulling down his scarf from his mouth, the man wearing the mask licked his dry lips. "Of course, I don't want him to lose a lot of blood and have to deal with the hassle of having to find a place to bury the damn body. Get him inside to one of the private rooms and I'll make sure to send up a medic to check up on him."

"Whatever you say, Ich—"

The man in the mask quickly took out his switchblade and held it up to Renji's throat. The redhead stopped atomically what he was about to say and knew he made a mistake in saying the other's name while he was dressed as… well, as a second persona that he developed over time.

"Don't _ever_ say that word, understand?"

Renji wordlessly nodded and got out of the car. The man in the mask hid his switchblade once again and looked from the rear-view mirror everything the man in the tattoos was doing. He didn't pay close attention to the boy nor did he give a damn about him. All that mattered was that he could be a use to him, which was the only reason he would even consider sending him a medic to the private room. When Renji took the boy and tossed him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, he quickly walked over to a door and knocked. He waited for a bit and then the door opened up, letting him inside.

Pulling his scarf back over his mouth, the man left in the car looked though the car's glove compartment and found a black cell phone inside. He looked up his contacts that he had when he needed them and clicked on the one he was looking for. The last thing he wanted was the person on the other line to hear what his original voice sounded like; all he needed was someone to fix his merchandise back up, no questions asked.

"_Y-yes?"_

"I need you to treat someone for me, now."

"_O-oh! Of course, right away—"_

He hanged up the phone and stashed it back in the glove compartment. Wondering how Renji was taking care of his recent catch, he exited the car and walked over to the door, knocking on it until it opened up. The moment it does open up, loud sounds are booming throughout the club, which is to be expected. But if there was one thing he hated second to someone saying his name in the darkest of night that would be clubs. He hated clubs with a passion, so annoying and too many people for his liking. Not to mention some of these drunks tend to get into fights over the stupidest things. Really irritating, especially if he's in a bad mood. Also, the little skanks tend to try to get frisky with him which just makes him surprise himself at how much will power he has for not smacking them. He also doesn't care if people see him with his attire on, no one ever said anything and don't even bother to care. Another reason why he still comes to the night club.

Walking off to one of the private rooms in the back, he stopped and knocked at a door which usually always is the door in where Renji takes the merchandise in. Seeing Renji open the door, he walked in and saw the boy lying on a bed. Nodding, he gestured for Renji to leave with a wave of his hand. Taking the hint, the redhead exited the room.

This was the first time he actually got to see the boy since abducting him from the hospital. He could see how scrawny, lanky looking his body was. He wondered if the boy was eating right, he then noticed that he had on some sort of bracelet with a cross on it. Striding over to have a closer look at it, picking up his right arm and looking through the holes of his mask to have a better comprehension of it. _Hmph, what worthless accessory._ Removing the bracelet from his wrist, he placed it inside his pants pocket. When he heard a knock on the door, he figured it was the medic he called. Making his way over to the door, the redhead opened it up and saw the same young man every time he called to come and heal his merchandise.

"Uh, I came to heal the injured."

Opening the door wider for the boy to walk in he said, "Go right ahead, and just make it quick."

The dark-haired boy nodded and quickly walked over to the injured raven-haired boy. The redhead took a seat on a chair next to the door and crossed his legs as he watched Hanataro take some tape to wrap around the head of the bleeding boy. _Hm, come to think of it, the boy looks like a high school kid. Maybe seventeen or eighteen._ Getting lost in his thoughts, the redhead didn't notice that Hanataro was already finished bandaging up the raven-haired boy.

"Uh, well I'm finished. He just needs to rest and he'll be fine."

Nodding, the redhead reached over and opened up the door in a gesture for the other young looking man to exit. Bowing, Hanataro exited and once again, the man in the mask was left alone with the bespectacled young man. Overlooking at the sleeping boy, he wondered just how much the boy was worth. Shaking his head, he decided not to dwell on it and left the room to head back to his own place. He has had enough excitement for one day and he knew Renji would contact him if anything was up. All he wanted right now was to go back home.

* * *

><p>Waking up to the sound of a blaring phone was the most aggravating thing in the morning, but he knew no one but Renji called him, and only if it was important. Rubbing his eyes, the redhead walked to his living room, shades still shut to the outside world and merely flopped to the chair beside the phone. Releasing a sigh, he picked up the phone and held it up to his ear.<p>

"What happened?"

"_The boy is awake, and he's not in a good mood."_

Rubbing his eyes again, he said, "I'm on my way. Don't let him escape and whatever you do, don't try to provoke him." He hanged up the phone and went to get his usual dark clothing on which consisted of some tight pants and a tight short shirt. Not wearing his mask or scarf since he wasn't going to a job, he just placed on his usual dark sunglasses that covered up his eyes nicely. When he finished, the redhead headed out of his home and into his car.

Throughout the whole ride, the man wondered just how the other boy was handling waking up in a night club's private room. He would have smirked if not for always seeing the same reaction from every single person he brought there: scared.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. When he was making his way to the door, the redhead could hear loud noises coming out off the room. Raising one eyebrow, he brought his hand up and knocked. The door opened to show a disheveled looking Renji on the other side, panting as if he just ran a marathon.

"I would ask what happened but that would imply I care. So the boy—"

"Who the hell are you people!"

Cooking his head to side, he said, "It seems the boy really must hate the accommodations we had to offer, oh well. Renji, get out," he said turning his head to the man.

Renji scowled but just left the room, all ready pissed off that his whole attire was a mess, thanks to some lanky nerd. But he did get his revenge as he left him spread open for anyone who wanted to have his way with him; he just hoped his friend would do the honors of doing so. The bespectacled boy really needed someone to knock him down a peg or two.

As Renji left the room, the door closed and the man in sunglasses looked over the boy. "Well, you must have a handful if Renji needed to handcuff your wrists and legs to the bed."

The raven-haired boy glared over to him and he found himself intrigued with how he was reacting. Most people would just quiver in fear at the thought of something happening to them, but this boy didn't show any signs of fear, only rage. He was probably angry at himself for being caught so easily but he could have cared less.

The redhead sat down on the same chair he sat on yesterday. Crossing one leg over the other, he said, "Why so angry?" the reply he received was much unexpected.

"I _hate_ you."

Both his eyebrows shot up and he shifted in his chair. "I don't see why you would but since I did capture you, you must feel very humiliated at the moment, Ishida Uryū."

Uryū's eyes went wide at hearing the man clad in dark attire speak his name. "How do you know my name?"

Not answering at once made Uryū angrier.

"Answer me, damn it!"

"… Your very annoying," Uryū was about to retort something back but the redhead continued. "Here you are in a strange room and all you can think of is "How do you know my name?" that really is idiotic on your part. Maybe if you asked smarter questions like "Why I'm I here" or "Who are you" then I might take you seriously. The fact remains that you're merely a child who's just too stubborn."

Narrowing his eyes over to the redhead, he said, "Fine, who are you and what I'm I doing here?"

Leaning back on his chair, the man propped his elbow up on the armrest leaned his head on it. "My name is not important to you; all you need to know is that you're here because I want to hold you for ransom."

Going over what the man just said, he didn't know whether to laugh or feel bad for him. "Ransom? You think you could earn money from… me…" then somehow it all clicked in his head. _Man with a mask, ransom… he's…_ "You're the masked man who abducts people in return for money!"

Clicking his tongue, he tapped his foot. "Yeah, I think I know what my profession is, Ishida."

"Well, let me tell you now that you won't make anything out of me. Ryūken won't pay off a common thief because of his son's mistake."

"Is that so…"

Uryū felt a shiver go down his spine. "Y-yeah."

"You do know that you're in a night club in were many people sell off their bodies, right?"

And Uryū finally felt at a lost. "Y-you wouldn't."

Shifting in his chair, the redhead looked at the boy through his sunglasses. "And why wouldn't I? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just leave you here and go find some drunk who would pay off to have a couple of minutes with you?"

One reason? Easier said than done, Uryū didn't know anything about the man across from him. For all he knew, this man could be some pervert or maybe someone who has killed many people before. But then he remembered something that he read in the news about the man. "Because you can't hurt someone, at least not intentionally, every time you get paid for having people's kids returned, they usually don't have any bruises except when you have to use force. Like that one boy who had marks around his wrist, you tied him up since you thought he tried to escape or something, right? So then you wouldn't hurt me if I just stayed put." Uryū was relieved that he could come up with something like that seeing as he was a bit nervous in being in front of someone that could easily kill him or do worse things; the man could be unpredictable for all he knew.

"… You really do talk way too much." This made Uryū scowl but he continued, ignoring the look. "But you do have a point, I don't usually use force on someone… unless they make me mad, but seeing as you're a smart boy, I don't have to tell you what to do and what not to do. But," he released an exasperated sigh, "since you think your _father _won't pay you off then that leaves me in an impasse." Rubbing his temple, he tried to think of something to do with the boy and then it hit him. "Are you good with children?"

"Children?" this was unexpected. Uryū never pegged the redhead to have kids, well, it's not that he's bad looking or anything; he could look hot... if he did something about that personality, of course, but he just couldn't see him as a family man, period. "You have kids?"

The redhead grunted. "No. And don't answer my question with another, it's annoying. Now, are you, or are you not?"

Was Uryū good with kids? He could assume so; he would sometimes visit the children in the hospital and chat with them as well as play with them, so, why not?

"I suppose so…"

Nodding, he stood up. "Fine, if you really are good then you will have no problem in taking care of someone really… precious to me."

_Precious?_

The redhead walked over to Uryū and grabbed the keys that were left to unlock the boy from the cuffs. He reached to unlock him but stopped before he could. "You're not going to run or hit me, are you?"

_Hell yes. But I need to play it safe; if I win his trust then I might be able to escape._ Uryū shook his head and that was all the confirmation the other man needed. He took off the cuffs from his wrists and then moved down to un-cuff his legs. Once Uryū was free, he had half the mind to punch the man in sunglasses but pushed it out off his mind. "Thanks," he mumbled as he stood up and rubbed his wrists.

Not replying back, the man in black walked to the door and gestured for the boy to follow him. "Don't talk to anyone and stay close." That was all the advice he gave as the door opened up to have ear-piercing music ringing in their ears.

_Who the hell runs a night club in the morning? _But doing as the man said, he stood close by him all the way. When they made to a door, the redhead stopped and turned to face Uryū. He held out his hand for him to take and cautiously, Uryū took it. But when he took it his wrist was cuffed. "What the—!"

"This is for safety reasons." He then used the other part of the cuff to cuff his own wrist as well. Now they were both cuffed together. Uryū looked down at their cuffed wrists and right when he was going to try and pull away from the man, the other quickly pulled him through the door and went to his car. He pushed Uryū through the driver's seat since the bespectacled boy couldn't detach himself. Once Uryū finished grunting and trying to maneuver his body into the passenger's seat, the man in black turned on the car and made a quick reverse, making the car screech, and also making Uryū's body fly forward, hitting the dashboard.

"Ugh!"

"You should probably wear a seatbelt."

Uryū looked over to him with a glare. "You think?"

He placed on his seatbelt with more mobility since the man clad in black was driving with only one hand on the steering wheel while the other was resting in between their bodies.

Uryū looked around to see where they were going and couldn't stand not knowing anything about his captor. For all he knew, the man next to him could probably be leading him to some old home where he would keep him prisoner. So that's why he decided he needed answers and he needed them now.

"Why are you doing this?" he looked to his side and waited for a response. When he didn't get one he switched to another question.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Unknowing to the bespectacled boy, the man next to him was gritting his teeth at all the questions he was throwing at him. He had half the mind to just punch him and keep him knocked out for the rest of the trip but he decided against that. No sense of hurting someone who would become less obedient later on.

Releasing a sigh, Uryū turned his gaze to his window and looked at the other cars passing by. "Can you at least tell me a name that I can call you?"

Right when he was going to give up on the strange man, he was surprised that he got a response.

"Hollow."

Uryū's eyes widen and turned to look over to the man who just spoke up. "Hollow? Why would—"

His hand tightened on the steering wheel due to his patience going down. "That's what the damn press gave me for a name. You asked for a name so I gave you one, now shut up and stop with these questions. Just because I don't have you tied up and tossed in the back of the car doesn't mean you have a freedom to act like we're buddies."

Scoffing at the last sentence, Uryū said, "I know we're not _buddies_. That would be insulting to the type of people I hang out with."

Holding back his smirk, Hollow retorted, "You have friends?"

Before the sapphire-eyed boy could respond, Hollow's usual scowl deepened. "I know much about you, Ishida, than you think."

Uryū scowled at what he was saying. "What the hell does that mean? Are you trying—"

"Let's see, you are very much antisocial, you don't like your so called father very much for one reason or another, and you tend to distance yourself from people if they try to get too close to you, am I right?"

Clenching his fists so tight until they turned white, Uryū sneered at him, "So, were you stalking me or something! That's called invasion of someone's privacy, you creep!"

Tapping his finger on the wheel, Hollow tried his hardest not to move his gaze from the road to the brat screaming nearly at his ear. "Did I say I stalked you, you ignorant boy. Although, I did have someone do that for me. I tend to find out who I am catching, though," his hand grappled the wheel tight and slid down and then back to its original position, "I never thought that your father wouldn't pay for your rescue. Not like I care, the last thing I want to hear is some sob story from brats."

Narrowing his eyes at Hollow, Uryū got curios and _tried_ to push aside everything else he just said. "I've noticed that you keep calling me "brat" or "boy," what, are you older than me?"

"Way older than an eighteen year old."

Uryū's eyes widen. _But, he looks young! He can't possibly be older than thirty, right?_ "If you're older than me, then how old are you?"

This time, Hollow did smirk. "What, are you worried that I might be too old? Don't worry; I'm still pretty much young. I'm in my twenties. Though, if you're trying to flirt— "

"I am doing no such thing!"

"—then at least try to act a bit more subtle."

Turning his face away from the man now, Uryū scowled out his side window.

Hollow looked from the corner of his eyes and let a small smirk show on his face, before turning his attention back on the road.

"By the way, I'm twenty-five."

* * *

><p>When they reached a stop, Hollow turned off his car and kept his stare straight in front of his home. Uryū looked around and then stopped his gaze at the man who was motionless at his side. "Is this your home?"<p>

"Yeah, so do me a favor and don't mess it up." He reached his hand to his pocket and pulled out the key to unlock the handcuffs. When the cuffs came off, Uryū rubbed his wrist while Hollow took the handcuffs and placed them inside his back pocket. "Also, don't think you'll just slouch around, I want you to take care of someone very precious to me in that house, and if you try _anything_, I'll make sure you lose more than your privacy." He got out of the car and closed the door, never taking his gaze from Uryū.

Uryū got his door open and got out as well. _If I want to escape sooner or later, I'll… have to do what he says, for now._ "So, someone important lives here with you?" he followed Hollow up to the front door and watched him take out some keys.

"Yeah, so, like I said, don't do anything stupid."

The door was then pushed open and both boys walked into the house. The first thing Uryū noticed was that the whole house was dark, even the shades were closed and he wondered how someone could live in the dark like this. Looking over to the other man, he knew that he wasn't going to turn on some lights or pull back the shades. He liked the way his home was set and Uryū didn't want to ask him about it.

"Onii-chan?"

Uryū heard a soft, young girls voice coming from somewhere inside the house. Hollow must have been the one this person meant since he was making his way up the stairs. Not knowing what to expect, Uryū followed him.

Hollow stopped in front of a door and opened it up. Light shown through the opened curtains in the room and he was glad he had his sunglasses on. He looked at the young girl on the bed and walked over to her.

A young looking girl with chestnut colored hair was lying down in a bed and looked to be ill as she kept a smile that she was trying her hardest to keep on her face. She looked so fragile that the smallest touch could crush her, also, her eyes looked tired, as if she wanted to go back to sleep from lack thereof, but, looking at her, she must have had hours of it.

"Onii-chan!"

Pushing his glasses up, Uryū stared at the girl. _This man is her… brother?_

Kneeling beside the bed, Hollow pushed away some strands of hair that fell on her face. "What is it?"

Before she could speak, she noticed a boy with glasses on behind her brother. "Onii-chan, is he your friend?"

He merely nodded, to Uryū's surprise, and said, "He's going to be taking care of you until I can afford a doctor, okay? I know I'm not here for a long time but now you won't feel lonely when I go out to work."

The girl looked from Uryū to her brother and then back to Uryū. "Oh," she smiled at the bespectacled man, "I'm Kurosaki Yuzu, nice to meet you."

Uryū's was once again surprised at how much this girl was different from her brother. "Uh, Ishida Uryū, nice to meet you as well." _So, the man's last name is Kurosaki._

Hollow stood up and walked out of the room as he said, "I'll bring you your breakfast."

He hit Uryū's shoulder as he was passing and didn't apologize at all. Uryū brushed off his shoulder as he scowled at how the man was acting.

"I'm sorry about this."

Surprised at hearing the voice of the young girl, he moved his gaze over to Yuzu; Uryū then walked a bit closer to her. "Sorry about what, Kurosaki-san?"

Her gaze turned into a sad one, looking down at her bed sheets. "Onii-chan abducted you, didn't he?" before Uryū could reply, she continued. "I know, so please don't say otherwise. He used to be very nice, but I guess with his need to find me a doctor and try to pay for one, made him turn into this hollow of a shell."

Uryū saw how the young girl's hands began to tremble as she had them clenched around her sheets. Not knowing what to say, he still felt the need to comfort the poor girl, so, he told himself he was doing this for her and not for the sake of the other man. He kneeled down at the bed and reached for one of her trembling hands, placing his on top of it. This got her attention as she looked over to him. "He's probably going through a hard time now, and besides, I'm one of his friends that knows him from some of my friends. I don't know what you're talking about but please try to calm down. The last thing he needs is for you to cry, just believe in him and I promise whatever you're going through will soon be over."

Yuzu looked at Uryū and gave him a smile; Uryū wiped away some tears that were beginning to well up at her eyes and stood back up. "You must be a really good friend to say such nice things about onii-chan. Please keep him in the right track."

Her brother at that moment walked into the room with a plate of breakfast that included some bread and eggs. "Here," he placed the plate on the side table and delivered a small kiss to her forehead before once again leaving the room.

Uryū was confused as to why he just left.

"He's going out to work; at least that's what he says he does every time he leaves."

Looking over to Yuzu, Uryū could see that sad look upon her eyes and that made him angry. How could a brother leave his ill sister any moment he saw fit? He was about to leave the room until something on the bedside table caught his attention. Yuzu had her plate in her lap and followed Uryū's gaze to the side of where she was at. She noticed he was looking at a picture she kept of her sister. "That's Karin-chan, my twin sister. Onii-chan sent her to live with one of his friends and I haven't seen her since. Though, I do get to call her on the weekends."

_A sister that was separated from her other sister because of their brother? That's it!_ Uryū left the room in a hurry and luckily he found Hollow in his room, lying down on the bed. The man noticed the atmosphere change in the room and felt like he was about to have some heart warm speech about his sister or at least something relating towards her.

Uryū remembered to close the door and turned on the lights. Hollow remained unmoving on his bed as he merely followed Uryū's movements with his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. "I'm guessing you have some problem."

"You damn right I do!" trying to keep his voice low enough so that Yuzu wouldn't hear them. "Why would you separate your sister from her other sister? Are you really that heartless to go to such lengths because of your profession as some kidnapper?"

Not at all fazed by what Uryū said, Hollow moved up on the bed until his back was resting against the headboard. "I didn't send her away. I merely relocated her to one of my friend's home, and in any case, what does it matter to you on how I handle my business? All I'm doing is protecting what's left of my family and securing them—"

"Bullshit! You're only protecting yourself—" Uryū stopped when he was pushed up to the bedroom door. Hollow had him pressed to the door and held him by his throat, glaring at him for ever saying such a thing.

"You know nothing." He hissed with venom. "Do you think money will just land on my door steps? No. I need to make money so that I can find my sister a doctor and have her treated. I've already lost my parents and I'll be _damned_ if I lose her!" Hollow released his hold on Uryū and turned to move towards a window, moving the shades from the window so that he could look outside.

Rubbing his throat and letting out some coughs, Uryū was surprised at how far the man would go to get his point across. But for some reason he felt sympathetic towards him. He said he lost his parents, meaning that he had to look over his two sisters for quite a while all by himself. How could he blame him for falling into desperation and doing what he needed to do to support what little family he had. If he was in the exact position as Hollow was in he would probably do the same thing, but it still couldn't justify that what he was doing was wrong. Kidnapping people with parents with money wasn't right, especially if he needed to send his own sister away to make sure none of them knew what he was doing.

Carefully walking towards Hollow as he stared outside; Uryū stopped a few feet behind him. "Look, I don't think what you're doing is right," Hollow scoffed, "but why don't you try to get a decent job," he saw Hollow move towards the door and opened it up, but even as he walked away, Uryū followed. "You could at least try."

Hollow stopped at his living room and turned around to face the boy that was driving him insane. "'Try,' you don't think I haven't tried that before. I had a life once too, you know. I went to school, just like you, I studied, just like you and above all, I had a family, just like you." Uryū looked to the side at the mention of family and felt his chest tighten. "The only difference between us is that everything around me crumbled and I became a _hollow _shell of what I once was. I don't need sympathy from you, and I especially don't need to justify myself with you. But if there was one thing I want for you to understand, it's that I'm doing this for her, and everything else…" he walked over to the front door and opened it, "… could go straight to Hell." He went through the door and made sure to lock it, keeping Uryū inside his home with no chance of escape.

Uryū looked at the door and remained where he was, just staring at the door as he knew the other man must have been on the other side of it. He didn't hear any engine start so he just assumed he was out there. Shaking his head, he walked over to a chair and sat down. Many thoughts went through his head but only one stuck. _He's lonely and falling into sorrow._

Losing people you most love is tragic but not moving on and doing inane things is worse. The man was suffering, of that he's certain. Uryū also knew that he cares for his sister, keeping an eye on her and keeping her company must be exhausting and more so due to his profession as some kidnapper. He wanted to say that he was going by it the wrong way, that there was another way to handle things, but thinking to how he had made his life… he had a feeling that he wasn't going to give it up just because he said so. But maybe he could try.

Standing up from the chair he was in, Uryū walked over to the door and cautiously knocked on it.

"What?"

Uryū didn't know what to say to him. At first he wanted to ask him if he could come back inside so that they could talk face to face, but his mouth had a mind of its own. "Would you allow me to remain here and not only watch over your sister but of… you as well?" he didn't know why but he wanted to understand the man and the only way he could do that was if he was near him.

Hollow became frozen on the spot. His mouth slightly parted at the ridiculous offer the boy made him. _Why is he doing this?_ Turning his body so that he was facing the door, he softly and slowly placed a hand on it, unknowing that Uryū did the exact thing and both of them where touching the same place their hands where on, only separated by a door that kept them at a distance, like if they were two worlds apart, close but yet so far away.

Licking his dry lips, Hollow took out his keys and opened the door back up. Uryū was surprised by this as he was leaning on the door for support and felt himself fall forward. He knew he should brace himself for impact on the floor as he closed his eyes, but when he didn't feel the impact and instead felt a strong chest with arms around his waist, shock couldn't even come close to covering how he felt at the moment. When he opened his sapphire eyes back up, Uryū tilted his head up and saw how close he was to the redhead. So close in fact that their lips where merely inches away from coming into contact. Not knowing how to handle the situation at the moment, Hollow gently pushed the boy back and walked through the door enough to close it.

His gaze remained on the dark-haired young man and wondered why he offered such things to a man like him, a man who had nothing good to give but grief and disappointment. "Do you mean it?"

Uryū didn't know what he was talking about until he remembered what he offered the other man a couple of minutes ago. "I'm a man of my word."

Hollow looked off to the side and then back towards him. "You do know that if you agree to this then I will never let you go. Not even if you begged me."

Pushing his glasses up and smirking at the redhead, Uryū replied, "I don't beg, Kurosaki, and I most certainly do not change my mind when it's made up. All I'm waiting is for you to agree."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Hollow got curious as to why he would do such a thing. "What about your life, school, future, you aren't going to just give this all up, are you?"

The bespectacled boy knew what he was doing; he was testing him to see how far he was willing to go to keep his secret as safe as possible and try to see if he really was someone he could confide in, a friend if you will.

But just like the North Star, Uryū would not waver from his decision. "I trust you." And that was all truthfully what he could say at the moment. He did trust the man, he trusted him to know that he wasn't going to live in some hellhole for all his life. He showed that deep down he's still human and like every human, no one is perfect.

Holding his hand out, the redhead said, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Uryū's eyes widen as he stared at the hand that he wanted him to shake. He then looked up to the covered up eyes and held his own hand out to shake it. "Ishida Uryū. Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>When night came around, Ichigo began to come awake after taking a small three hour nap. Uryū had proved to be a better cook than he had imagined. Rubbing his eyes and fumbling in the dark for his sunglasses, Ichigo stood up from the bed and headed to his sisters room. Opening the door he saw Uryū in a chair next to Yuzu's bed already asleep. The boy must have exhausted himself with keeping her company until she fell asleep which in turn caused him to fall asleep as well.<p>

Walking over to the sleeping boy, Ichigo carefully lifted him up into his arms and carried him to his room. He softly deposited him on his bed and left the room to head into the living room. Looking for his keys that he left near the phone, he picked them up and then made his way out of the house, making sure to lock the door and not making any sound that would disturb the people inside. Once he completed that feat, he made his way to his car and opened the door up, quickly looking from side to side in a paranoid manner; he got inside and began the engine. Pulling out of his home he headed to his usual place.

Parking his car behind the night club, Ichigo exited the car, locking it and then walking over to the back door. Knocking on it, he was then let inside by Renji who was surprised to see him.

"Yo, Ichigo, what brings you here? Did you already place the kid for ransom?"

Walking past Renji as he followed behind him, they both made their way into the club and took a seat near the back area. Ichigo leaned back on his seat, tossing an arm behind it as he lifted the other to get a man's attention. Just looking over to who it was is enough for the man to nod and go get his usual drink.

Renji sat across from him and looked at Ichigo with a worried look. "So, come on, what happened?"

"To answer your first question I didn't place the kid for ransom."

"What!"

A man came up and placed a drink down in front of Ichigo. Ignoring the look Renji was giving him; he took a sip of the red substance and placed it back down. "Apparently, the boy said that it was a waste since he knows his father wasn't going to pay for his rescue. Some father and son situations or something like that, I don't really care." He waved a hand up in the air in a nonchalant manner.

The tattooed man scratched the back of his neck and said, "Then what are you going to do with him? You're not going to let him go, are you?"

Letting him go wasn't an option anymore, Ichigo came to a conclusion that he wanted to keep Uryū for quite a long time. The only way he would ever think of letting him go was if for some reason something happened to him, then he would make sure that nothing tied him down to Uryū. "Of course not, I decided to keep him around in my home like some servant." It wasn't a complete lie.

Ichigo saw Renji relax and nod his head in understanding. "That's good. Keeping him like some servant is better than killing the poor kid off. Though, I wouldn't mind smacking the brat around for ruining my clothes."

The redhead had to clench his fists in order to stop himself from decking Renji right in front of everyone. No one threatened what was his, even if the person who did it was a long time friend. Uryū would not be insulted behind his back, another word like that and he would make sure to put Renji in his place. "Whatever, anyway, I came here because I need another job. Find me someone who is connected to wealthy folks again, I'm tired of going after small fish that can't even pay enough for my electricity. Ishida was a nice pick with the only flaw of his father being a jackass."

Propping his elbow on the table, Renji laid his head on it. "You know that after each kidnap that you need to lay low for awhile. Also, I can't easily give you a job since some of the higher ups tend to have more security around them, not to mention their kids. Just hang low for awhile and wait until I give you a phone call. Take your mind off of things."

Holding back a sigh, Ichigo knew that he had no choice but to do what Renji recommended. But even so, he still needed to earn money not just for Yuzu's doctor, but also for keeping enough food in the table for three and not just two. Nodding, Ichigo stood up and drank his drink all up in one gulp. "Fine, but you better call me when something comes up." Renji nodded and Ichigo began his walk out of the club.

As Ichigo walked to his car, he wondered how long Uryū would behave like a good boy. He wasn't use to having people other than his sister in his home but strangely, he found himself liking the thought of coming home to someone other than his sister. The redhead never actually dated, nor did he find himself sexually attracted to many females or males, but the mere sight of the small raven-haired boy was enough to get something inside him stimulating. Disgust would have been the first thing that would come to any normal person, but after everything he did, that feeling was nothing more than a word. The only thing he could feel now was very nonexistent. He had lost hope and love the moment he lost his parents. Having to go through and pick up the pieces of his left over family really stressed him out to the point of distress.

Shaking his head, Ichigo started the car and began to make his way back home. And sometimes, he thought to himself if his home was really a _home_.

* * *

><p>Uryū woke to the sound of some engine and as he blinked his eyes open, he looked around his surroundings and noticed that he wasn't in the chair he was sitting in when Yuzu was chatting with him. Sitting up on the bed and pushing his glasses up over his hair to rub his eyes, he heard the front door open. Knowing it must have been Ichigo, Uryū stood up and finally took in the fact that he was sleeping in the redhead's room. Not thinking much of it, he exited the room and walked down the stairs.<p>

When he saw the redhead opening the fridge, he said, "I could make you something, if you want?"

Not evening turning around to acknowledge the boy, Ichigo replied, "I'll eat leftovers."

As Uryū was about to head back up the stairs, he stopped when the redhead called out to him.

"Here."

Uryū caught what Ichigo tossed at him and realized that it was his bracelet he usually wore. He turned his gaze back to Ichigo but didn't say anything. The man for some reason looked stressed out; he kept rubbing at his neck or either hitting his back as he was waiting for his food to be heated in the microwave. "Do you have anything I can wear so that I can take a shower?"

Ichigo nodded, "There should be some clothes in my closet that should fit you."

Turning to go up the stairs, Uryū walked into the room, turning on the light, and began to rummage through the closet to find clothing that was suitable to his figure. Finding clothes big enough so that he could walk around comfortably, Uryū then headed to a bathroom in the house and locked the door. Stripping himself of his school uniform which consisted of a grey jacket, white buttoned up shirt, a striped tie, and his grey pants to the floor, he merely kicked off his shoes and socks and walked over to the shower. Turning the knob for warm water, Uryū waited for it to be good enough to get in. Once he was satisfied on how it was, he stepped in and felt his muscles instantly relax, like all his problems were washing away from his shoulders.

He tipped his chin up as he closed his eyes and let himself unwind. Honestly, even though he's supposedly 'kidnapped' by some redheaded man, he doesn't see it as that. Usually the kidnappers don't give the leisure to let their victims do as they please, even though he can't go outside, it's still somewhat nice. Also, Ichigo hasn't done anything as of now that would make Uryū want to look for a way to escape. When he offered to give a helping hand to Ichigo, it was more like a spur of the moment, per say. The time he was in his arms when he let himself slip was… nice. Ichigo had a real good grip on his waist that made him know that he was very muscular underneath his clothing. His chest was also very strong and lean, unconsciously, with eyes still shut, Uryū began to run his hands over his chest, teasing his pink nubs of his nipples. No longer being in control of his thoughts, he let himself go and began to wonder if Ichigo was gay. And if he was, has he ever been with a man before, maybe he's bi, he could have been with a woman. Does he bottom or top? Is he a screamer or does he keep quiet as his mouth works on other parts of the body to keep himself from screaming? All these questions were really starting to make Uryū think that maybe the man was more into… older people…

Opening his eyes, Uryū came to sudden conclusion. Ichigo constantly reminds him that he's a "boy" or a "brat" but he never thought that that was something serious. Anyone would call someone names but the way Ichigo said it, it made him more curios if he saw the bespectacled teen as nothing more than that… a boy. Would it seem wrong for the redhead to even have any sort of relationship with someone so younger than him? Not wanting to think of it anymore, Uryū shook his head and looked down to see that he lost his erection due to over thinking too much. Sighing, he quickly finished his bath so that he could forget everything that just transpired a couple of moments ago. _Damn, could I really be interested in… Kurosaki Ichigo. An older man who would see me as nothing more than maybe a companion? Ishida, you're so stupid for ever thinking these thoughts! Kurosaki is merely someone who is misunderstood and I'm imagining him as some sexual predator. Besides, Kurosaki is still a criminal in the eyes of the law; I can't let myself fall for these questions and unsure emotions. Kurosaki is just… out of my league…_

Uryū has never been in a relationship before, but that was mainly because everyone around him proves time and time again that they are merely idiots who think that failing a class and having poor grades makes them look cool. All in all, he wasn't interested in, well, idiotic children that he didn't find were on his level. He didn't want to waste his time with people that wouldn't be able to go toe to toe with him. His need was to find someone who was smart, kind, strong, and could trust him. The entire student body lacked all these qualities. But with just being with Ichigo for awhile, Uryū has taken notice that he was indeed kind, especially when it comes to his sister, strong, if those muscles say anything, smart, if he was able to catch him without being spotted, and seemed to trust him since Ichigo left him to be by himself while he went to go out. Ichigo was just… different, and he liked that.

Finishing his shower, the raven-haired boy pushed the curtain away and reached for a towel. He cleaned his body dry and then finally ran it through his dark locks to try and dry them up as well. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped out of the shower and began to place on each article of clothing. The pants were a bit loose on his skinny hip bones but he fixed that by pulling the sting and tying it on a knot, the shirt was small but it slightly fell from one shoulder to show his pale collar bone. He simply pulled the shirt down instead and in that little action part of his chest was more showed, sighing, he gave up and decided that was as good as it could get.

Ichigo was still seated in the kitchen table with a clean plate in front of him. He wondered where the raven-haired boy was going to sleep. Certainly not in his room, that room was like his sanctuary, but he also couldn't let him sleep on the floor, Ichigo was a kidnapper not a cold-hearted bastard. Being too caught up in his thoughts, Ichigo didn't notice the pale beauty walk into the kitchen, all cleaned and smelling fresh from the shower he just took.

The bespectacled boy saw that Ichigo was probably in deep thought and just picked up the plate in front of him, but nearly dropped it back down when a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. "And here I thought you slept upright."

Scowling at the comment, Ichigo released his hand that neatly placed the plate on the table. "No. But you might have to, I never allow people to stay in this house so I don't have the usual accommodations you would be use to."

Uryū quirked an eyebrow up. "So, where do you expect I sleep. My neck still hurts from having slept on that chair for as long as I have."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Ichigo had never faced something like this before. Something so… so… normal. "Well, _maybe_ I could allow you to sleep in my bed with me, seeing as it has enough room for two."

Hearing these words from Ichigo made Uryū think back to his thoughts he was having about the redhead. An urge came to him on how much he wanted to ask the redhead some questions, but he bit his tongue and played the conversation to his way. "So, you have no problem with a man sleeping in the same bed as you?"

Ichigo calmly picked up his cup of water, taking a sip he set it back down. "A man, yes. A boy, no."

Uryū wanted to scream at the damn redhead that he wasn't a boy. He was eighteen and old enough to do what he wanted. But it seemed that Ichigo couldn't get him out of that damn category that he was slowly but surely beginning to despise. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he said, "Are you going to shower? Or can I just take your bed while you do… whatever you usually do."

_What I usually do? Tch, such a boy._ "Ishida, what I usually do is kidnap for ransom, but I'll catch up to you later in the bed. Just don't take all the covers, or I will push you off."

Sending Ichigo a glare, Uryū began his march up the stairs, leaving Ichigo to his own devices.

The redhead looked at Uryū as he left through the dark sunglasses perched up on his face. He couldn't get over how much he somewhat enjoyed company that wasn't work related. Renji was a nice guy and he knew him really well, but the redhead was just a bit... dumb. Ichigo isn't all smart on his behalf but he surely isn't dumb enough to let Uryū dominate him like he did Renji. Uryū was like a piece of chocolate, hard on the outside but soft in the inside. _Hm, maybe some white chocolate._

Standing up and moving his plate to the sink so that he could wash it, Ichigo wondered if Uryū liked being here, or would he rather never been taken from his normal life. Shaking his head, Ichigo took those thoughts away, he has worked hard on keeping his emotions bottled up so that he wouldn't regret or let himself be overcome. But Uryū was making it difficult; the boy was everything the redhead wanted as someone to confide in. He felt like he could trust Uryū and never be betrayed, but if he let himself keep thinking these thoughts, then most likely in the end he would fall more than he already has.

Deciding on a shower, Ichigo made his way up to his room to retrieve some sleep wear. The moment he walked in, Uryū was sitting crossed legged on the bed, almost like if he was contemplating something? "Ishida?"

Uryū shifted his gaze from his legs to the man that called out to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did, but sure."

_Tch, smartass._ "I wanted to ask why you are being so nice."

Ichigo closed the door behind him and made sure to lock it as he kept his gaze on the bespectacled boy. "You call someone kidnapping you nice?" as Uryū was about to respond, Ichigo continued. "Look, although I wouldn't do this for others, I wouldn't peg myself as a 'nice' man." He walked over to his closet and began taking clothes out, Uryū staring at him the whole time. "I'm the worst person you will ever meet," he began taking his shirt off, not wanting to take a shower anymore. "The only reason I have you here is because I had a feeling that you would be… different." Uryū's eyes widen and Ichigo turned away from him as he placed on his night shirt.

_Different? Could he possibly be…_ Uryū stood up from the fairly large bed and made his way over to the undressing Ichigo who was working on getting his pants off. When he finally reached him a couple of feet away, Ichigo had already kicked off his tight pants and was standing still, holding his other pants in his hand. It felt like that night all over again. Both just standing still as the other waited their fate. The only difference was that Uryū had no sense of knocking out the redhead; instead, he slowly reached his hands up to where the front of his face was, taking hold of the sunglasses legs and began to slowly lift them off of his face. When he maneuvered them from around Ichigo's face, he looked down at the sunglasses and soon he had a need to look at the eyes of Ichigo. Uryū never saw him without something covering his eyes and he desperately wanted to see his eyes. That's why when he reached for the sides of Ichigo's face so that he could turn him around; he was surprised at the redhead softly placing his hand over the one on the right side of his cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo wanted to know why Uryū would set his eyes on him, someone who has done wrong—who will continue to do wrong. Everything wasn't making sense to him and he wanted to know why the boy was so set on him, a monster.

When Uryū heard those words come out of Ichigo's mouth, he stopped everything and his mind went into overdrive. Why was he doing this? Maybe deep down he wanted to heal this broken man who was done injustice by the world who gave him no chance, or maybe it was because deep down inside him, he wanted to know what it felt like to be cared for, cherished and loved. Either way, Uryū had his answer—even though it wasn't the complete one he was searching for—in a couple of minutes. "Because we have been given a second chance."

And that was all it took for the pants in Ichigo's hand to fall on the ground and turn around to push the raven-haired beauty to the bed. He looked down at Uryū with intense eyes.

Uryū looked into his eyes and he softly gasped. _Brown. Like some sweet chocolate hidden behind sorrow._

Ichigo leaned his face down until their noses were touching. "I'm going to make you regret ever meeting me." With that being said, Ichigo devoured Uryū's lips in his own, taking in the pale, soft lips of his captive until he embedded them to his mind. A soft moan escaped Ichigo as Uryū reciprocated his attack with his own mouth, enticing him to keep going as he angled his face so that he could be given the right position to let his tongue come out and enter the depths of his beloved seductress. He knew if he continued this that it would become his undoing, but he already has committed so many wrongs that adding a new scar to bear was nothing, but he would make sure to taint the boy in deep black so that he would never be able to go back to his pure safe heaven. He was going to have his virginity and he would be damned if anything stopped him from completing one of his unerasable sins.

Reaching a hand to the waistband of the pants the raven-haired boy had on; Ichigo began to insert his index finger inside and began to pull the front down. Uryū bucked his hips up and felt Ichigo slowly pushing his pants down until they stopped where his erection was fully hard and proudly pointing up. Their kiss broke so that both could take much needed gulps of air. Brown eyes looked to the erection and with one finger he glided it up the whole length. The bespectacled teen never felt this pleasure in his life, he felt like he was being taken to the sky and was slowly floating in the clouds. Ichigo leaned back and began to push the shirt off of Uryū, wanting to see the complete perfection and everything he could never be. Helping taking the shirt off the bespectacled boy locked eyes with Ichigo and without taking his gaze away, reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over the orange-spiky hair. Feeling more exposed than he ever was in his life, Ichigo slowly pushed Uryū back onto the bed until he was lying on it. The raven-haired was softly panting and Ichigo didn't want to wait long to finally marred his skin with the soon claw marks that the boy would deliver to him in the heat of the passion.

Removing the glasses from the teen, Ichigo tossed them to the floor to where their pile of clothes was and licked his dry lips as he brought his face in front of Uryū. "If you think I'm going to prep you, then you're sadly mistaken."

And Uryū instantly knew what he meant by that as he carelessly pulled his boxers all the way down his milky, pale legs until they were tossed aside without care. Hurriedly Ichigo also removed his remaining clothing and covered the mouth that was so deliciously begging to be kissed until they were red, and puffy. As soon as he devoured Uryū's lips, he plunged himself inside and entered Heaven. The pathway slowly began to open up to him and he kept his lips over the ones that were ready to scream up to the sky so that someone could hear him, but he wasn't going to let that happen, his screams sole belonged to him and him alone. Uryū felt like he was on the verge of splitting into two but the thought of the other inside him—the wounded man—kept his mind on that and that alone. He wanted something from the redhead and now he finally knew what that was as he slowly opened his eyes the moment he felt water land upon his cheek as it trailed down his own cheek. Ichigo was holding in so much past suffer that finally, in this moment, he was finally letting himself go and became that insecure child he was back when his life was untouched.

Uryū reached a hand up and cupped the side of Ichigo's cheek, swiping away the tear with his thumb as it threatened to come down. Ichigo opened his eyes at the kind gesture and felt himself relax in the presence of this boy, this man, this angel that had his wings ripped off all because of him, so beautiful. "_Ichigo,_" the redhead never heard his name said in so much desire that it made him fall even more, "I finally know why." Ichigo placed close attention to his lips as he continued. "I… I wanted to see you cry, until your tears had run dry from all your pain." _I want to see you, the man behind the mask._

And Ichigo let new awaken tears run as he began to rock his hips into the slim ones, making sure hits of his prostate even in his disheveled mess. Uryū wanted to see him, all of him and who was he to disagree. He wanted to take Uryū to new heights of pleasure and when this was all over, he would still be there with his sinful essence coming down and dripping from his thighs. The pain was all but an afterthought as Uryū rocked his own hips up to meet Ichigo's and both felt lost in the sea of overwhelming pleasure, the bed rocking with their movements. Tan hands tightly gripped slim, pale hips that were enthusiastically trying to keep up with his movements, almost like if he was trying to prove that he could hold his own. Uryū wanted this broken man in any way possible because deep down he knew… he was also broken.

Wrapping his arms behind Ichigo's neck, Uryū brought him down to kiss at his lips. The touch of silk against rough lips made his pleasure rise to new heights and soon he could feel he was going to plumage down, but he was going to make sure he would take Ichigo with him. They were both just not designed for the world and the world was not designed for them. The clenching muscles in his abdomen meant a conclusion to their coupling. Uryū brought his legs up and wrapped them around Ichigo's midsection, giving him a new angle to thrust his hips. The moans and the smacking of skin was the only thing infiltrating their ears in the room.

Once Ichigo felt himself about to come, he reached a hand out to grasp Uryū's prick and began to stroke his shaft. Uryū chocked a cry out at the new sensation and could have sworn he saw Heaven as he felt himself come all around himself and Ichigo. The milky fluid also landing on the bed and with one final pump to his prick, Ichigo closed his eyes, tears all dried up, and released his seed into the raven-haired beauty, loving the way Uryū clamped down and tightly held him inside him. All too soon, Ichigo pulled out the moment he felt his cock go limp inside the walls of Uryū. Uryū moaned at the action and saw the redhead look down at him as he braced himself on his knees.

Uryū was softly panting as he reached a hand out for the redhead to take. Ichigo looked at it and slowly took it into his own, getting the feel of how small it was compared to his own large one. The raven-haired boy smiled and brought him down to him, making him lay his head on his sweaty chest. At that moment Ichigo felt himself caught by an angel whose wings were ripped off all because of him, and he was happy it was him who did the initiation.

As both let themselves give in to the world of dreams, Uryū had one final thought. _I've brought myself to his level and now I don't want to let him go…_

It was unknown whether Ichigo loved him but consequences be damned, he would keep Uryū as long as he saw fit. He belonged to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a little intermission before I went back to finish the Romeo and Juliet chapter, which is coming out pretty long, about 36 pages and I'm not even half way done. Spoiler! It has the whole play since I didn't want to skip it, and Uryū is finally taking the stage as… well… you'll see…**

**A really got interested in this request for awhile and then this came to be from my little mind. I know its AU but it was the only way to write it out, so if it's a little depressing, then that's what I was aiming for since I wanted a dark theme which I am going to also incorporate in the London Project. Also, I think I'm going to do some request after I'm done with the Romeo and Juliet before I jump into another long saga. Right now I'm in the middle of school almost being over and going into a long 2 month vacation in which I hope could work on more of my stories. So that's a plus and a reason why I couldn't post up anything for a while. **

**Anyway, enjoy this little chapter and hope you all look forward to the last Romeo and Juliet story! Also, I took the suggestion of Substitute Quincy of the costumes of Romeo and Juliet in the play. Thanks for that!**

**Review Response:**

**shionch: I know I've been out for a while but I got busy and the story, like I said above, came out to be a bit long. Hope this chapter makes up from my absence!**

**I've noticed a few requests and it will take time for those since I need to finish my other chapter, but I will get back to you and hopefully deliver a good story. **

**As always, thanks for the reviews and suggestions!**

**Please Review. **


End file.
